Once upon a Blue Moon
by KF2104
Summary: What would have happened if Rido took Yuki away that snowy night, but only sealed off her memory? Rated T for possible later chapters. Yume, but revolving around Yuki. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.**

* * *

><p>9 years before the start of this story a girl named Yuki Kuran lived happily with her mother Juri, father Haruka and older brother Kaname.<p>

Yuki's parent's kept her existence a secret from everyone except her family and close friend Kaien Cross because of the corrupt vampire council who wished to use the blood of purebloods for their own gain, but also because of Rido Kuran, Haruka and Juri's older brother, whom they were terrified would try to take their daughter away like with their first child.

It was because of that Yuki had been confined to the basement of the family mansion since she was born, not knowing anything else about the outside world other than what her brother told her and she read in books.

For 5 years the family lived happily this way until that fatal winter night when Rido came for her.

* * *

><p>The blizzard blew almost painfully hard against everyone outside the Kuran mansion as Haruka, Juri and Kaname fought against the vast army of level E vampires Rido had created. Due to the fact that they had no other choice Juri, Haruka and Kaname had left Yuki alone in the basement as she would probably safe from Rido there while they fought of the low level vampires.<p>

The low leveled vampires proved to be no match against three purebloods, but the problem lay in their huge numbers. Each time one of their comrades would fall another one would take its place which was tiresome in the long run.

Haruka had clashed with Rido himself at the start of the battle, but after having been slightly injured by the hunter sword Rido had brought Haruka had withdrawn and Rido had disappeared.

As Kaname used his powers to blow apart the servant who had been foolish enough to try to take off his head and tried to shake off the feeling of nervousness that threatened to overtake him the only thought in his head was, 'Yuki, please be safe.'

* * *

><p>Yuki was sitting utterly alone on the couch in the main room of the basement with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, shaking in fright as she smelled all the blood outside.<p>

Kaname-oniisama had told her to stay where she was unless either he or one of their parents came to get her and she had listened to him like a good girl, but as the scent of her beloved ones' blood hit her the scared little girl just couldn't take it anymore and ran towards the secret entrance from where the smell was coming, from hoping to find her parents and brother.

She ran up the many flights of stairs, leaving the small girl quite winded as she had never walked up a staircase before, let alone run.

As Yuki entered the upper levels of her home, she couldn't help but be in awe at the sight of the mansion despite her worry for her family. While the basement was beautifully decorated, it was nothing compared to that.

The design of the walls, floors and ceilings were the same as her basement, but up there she saw loads of expensive furniture, ancient paintings that appeared to have been earlier Kurans and beautiful statues and vases of several stones, clays and glasses.

As Yuki walked through the hallways towards the scent and sound of the battle, she began to sense a dark presence not far away from her. She was curious at first as to why it seemed so familiar, but as it began to move her way the fright took over.

Yuki backed frightfully away from the nearing presence, having recognized it as the same thing that had haunted her in her dreams for a while. When the person emitting the scary aura suddenly disappeared she turned fully around and started to run, intending to go back to the safety and familiarity of the basement.

She had almost reached the room with the entrance when it appeared again.

Yuki let out a shrill scream as a hand roughly grabbed her arm from behind and turned her around and she found herself looking into the pair of mismatched eyes of a tall man with curly dark brown hair, looking strangely similar to her parents, who looked back at her hungrily, a predatory smile gracing his lips.

'Like they're going to eat me.' Yuki thought scared. As she looked into his eyes Yuki felt like a thick fog entered her head, making her mind feel extremely heavy. The last thing she heard before falling unconscious was the man's voice saying to her, "Farewell princess."

* * *

><p>During the battle the Kurans had noticed Rido sneaking off, but unable to follow as his servants got in the way when they tried so they had only been able to dispose of the make shift barricades and pray for the best.<p>

Haruka, Juri and Kaname could finally begin to see the end of the tunnel of the current nightmare as they had almost disposed of all the lover vampires when they heard a hair curling scream that almost stopped their hearts. The three of them looked towards the mansion entrance in fear to see Rido emerging with the unconscious form of their beloved girl in his arms.

Rido looked at their petrified faces in pleasure and said in a vindictive voice, "It looks like I have something that belongs to you."

"Give me back my daughter!" Juri screamed with fury, positioning herself to run for her little girl.

Seeing what she was intending Rido moved one of his hands to put on Yuki's neck, effectively freezing all three of them.

"I would think not my dear Juri," he said cruelly. "I have been waiting to taste this precious Kuran blood for 5 years and I have gone tired of waiting."

Using his index finger, Rido cut a thin line on Yuki's face and, watching their furious faces, licked the blood off. "Mmm, tasty." He said, liking his lips.

Kaname, seeing red with rage, ran towards them with the hunter's sword that he had picked up during the fight and held it high with the intent of trying to cut Rido's head off, but a centimeter away from his intended target Kaname's hand involuntarily stopped.

Rido smirked at Kaname and with a mocking voice said, "You can't move your hand, can you?"

Kaname tensed and Rido laughed before explaining, "You can't kill me because I am the 'master' who woke you from your coffin."

Kaname glared at him and drove the sword though his stomach, right underneath Yuki. Rido, taken aback, stumbled backwards with the sword, still in Kaname's hand, sliding out and touched the wound.

Haruka and Juri, seeing an opening, rushed forward trying to grab Yuki, but Rido jumped upwards and, grimacing slightly from the pain of the wound, landed on the balcony above the first floor.

When they and Kaname tried to follow the remaining level E's that had been forgotten blocked them and, though easily taken down, given their master time to escape.

Kaname, Juri and Haruka could only watch as Rido and Yuki disappeared in an array of bats with the departing words, "Say goodbye to your precious little girl…"

After a few seconds of shocked silence at what had just transpired Juri broke down in tears. Haruka walked over to her and hugged her tightly, trying to offer some comfort to her although the heartbroken expression on his face wasn't helping much.

Kaname, standing a few meters away from his parents was staring at the spot Yuki disappeared, silent tears flowing down his face as well.

For all three of them it was as though a horrible nightmare that they weren't waking up from, but about an hour later, after slowly but surly realizing that it indeed HAD, they walked inside, grief stricken and looking utterly lost.

Not long after the vampires living in the village close to the mansion, attracted by the smell of pure blood that had blown there, came to investigate what had happened.

The vampires later brought news of the disappearance of Rido, but the Kurans just locked themselves inside their home for weeks before entering society again, trying to stay as normal as possible, but never once did any of them ever go close to the basement Yuki used to stay, not bearing to go close to all those happy memories of her.

* * *

><p>Rido re-appeared a few miles away from an unfamiliar house though he knew who lived there. It was simply the first place he thought of that would be the last place his family would think t look should they do so.<p>

Although it hadn't appeared that way the wound Kaname left was quite severe, not to mention painful. Although not fatal, Rido knew it would take him awhile to recover from it.

He knew that if he just drank the little princesses' blood he would recover instantaneously, but decided against it. He hadn't thought much about it earlier, but as he now looked over her Rido saw how much she resembled Juri as a child. The little girl even smelled somewhat similarly.

He would wait for her to grow up into a woman before he would decide on eating her or not. Besides, where was the fun in doing it now?

With that in mind he placed his hand on top of her head and closed his eyes, concentrating hard on the task before him. The usual purple hue that appeared when a vampire sealed away someone's memory was a vivid red as Rido focused some of the last of his strength on sealing away Yuki's entire memory.

After he was done he put her on the snow covered ground, knowing she would be found later, and left for the vampire council where Ichio was.

* * *

><p>Kaien Cross, retired vampire hunter and chairman of Cross Academy, awoke in his house with the feeling that something was wrong. It wasn't something dangerous, but it made him uneasy nonetheless. It was like something terrible had happened.<p>

Trying (and failing) to shake it off over a fast breakfast Kaien decided to take a walk in the forest surrounding his home as he often did when he had felt restless over the years. He walked from the kitchen with a sigh over to the outer door and put on a simple coat, a scarf and a pair of gloves. It was winter after all.

He left the house and walked down the main road before taking off into a forest path he knew was there. Kaien walked around in his own world, enjoying the morning sun filtered through the trees and the way the light made the snow glitter.

But as he walked deeper into the forest Kaien's hunter instincts alerted him to an out of place presence that set him on edge. Kaien stopped short when he smelled the scent of a vampire, none the less a pureblood and contemplated whet he should do now.

On one hand it was a level A vampire, but for some reason the scent was so faint. His curiosity got the better of him he went towards the clearing it was in, but stopped when he was just inside.

Not because he didn't want to get closer, but because he didn't _see_ it. His instincts had never failed him before though and he knew the vampire was there, but where.

He looked around the clearing in search of something out of the normal when he saw something almost in the middle. There was what seemed like a bit of clothing, but there was no way a pureblood would be _buried_ under the snow. Right?

Kaien walked cautiously over before bending slightly to pick up the clothing.

The only problem was that it was stuck to something.

He let go and used the same hand to lightly brush away the snow covering whatever was weighting the clothing down and froze before starting to dig as though his life depended on it. What he found couldn't have shocked him more.

A small girl who couldn't be more than five, maybe six, lay there in just a small pink dress.

Hurriedly Kaien took off his jacket, picked up the little girl and wrapped her in it. She was deathly pale and very cold to the touch and even though he knew purebloods didn't get sick, let alone die, from something like this he hurried towards his house with her.

Right then and there who she was didn't cross his mind for a second.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the first chapter (obviously).<strong>

**As all comments are good comments in some ways, please review and tell me what you thought about it, improvements and things you might like to see later.**


	2. Beginning

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>Kaien observed the girl from over his cup of tea.<p>

After he had brought her back to his house with him he had laid her on the couch in the living room and put a warm wool blanket over her. After that he had closed all the curtains on the first floor, started the fireplace so that it was currently boiling inside the small home and prepared some snacks and two cups of tea, as far as he knew about purebloods they expected that much given their status in society, and waited for her to wake up.

She awoke half an hour after he had finished his preparations (and made another pot of tea since their cups had already cooled) and looked around before shivering and pulling her blanket tightly over herself, opening it slightly so that she could around more and Kaien wanted to coo at her cuteness despite his growing worry for her. She had an extremely glazed look in her eyes that he couldn't pinpoint well. It was almost like seeing the world for the first time.

She looked around the room before turning her gaze at him, looking confused, curious and a bit afraid.

He had to admit that even for a pureblood, she was quite a beauty. Her childish face was framed by chocolate brown hair with a hint of auburn, her skin almost glowing in the light and gorgeous wine colored eyes that that was so expressive they looked almost liquefied.

She looked at him like she wanted to day something, but didn't know what or how and tried to express it with her eyes instead. Not getting it Kaien picked up a cookie instead from the table and handed it to her, but she just looked at it with the same expression as earlier. This confused him, because as far as Kaien knew, even though vampires had no need for human food, they liked to eat it from time to time.

"My name is Kaien Cross, who are you?" he asked her. She just looked at him like she was thinking very hard, but also with a helpless expression too. He asked her something else.

"Where is your family?" Silence…

"Do you know how you got here?" Silence…

Nothing. She just stared at him though now it looked like she was about to cry as well. He walked over to her and, ignoring her backing away, pulled her into a gentle hug. She seemed perplexed at first, not knowing what to do, before, perhaps because of his body heat, hugged him back tightly, as if afraid to let go.

Kaien sighed sadly as the symptoms were obvious.

This girl didn't remember anything for some reason. He tried to come up with a reason for it, but could only think of two reasons that made any amount of sense. Vampires had the ability to erase the memory of others, thus it was a possibility that either she erased her memory or someone else did. The former seemed righter than the latter because if any vampire came over a pureblood child they would have taken her blood and killed her, not erased her memory and left her. The best reason then would be that something happened to make her erase her own memory because of the trauma.

Kaien sighed again. He was thinking about what to do with the girl. He couldn't just leave her with noble vampires as that would be the same as dooming her. He thought for a second about taking her to the Kurans, but they were currently raising a child of their own in secret so that was impossible.

He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he jumped when he heard a small melodic voice say,

"Yuki."

Kaien looked down at her. She was currently at him smiling in a way that could put the sun to shame.

At that moment he made up his mind. Kaien fastened his grip on her before raising up with her and smiled back at her saying,

"Very well then Yuki, since you don't remember anything, would you like to stay with me then?"

She nodded at him and Kaien exclaimed cheerfully, "Well then, I have to give you a tour of your new home! Where we are now is the living room. You follow?" At her nod he moved away and started walking towards the kitchen. Arriving he said, "This is the kitchen. It's here that I make food." Yuki nodded and Kaien then showed her the bathroom and his own room.

About halfway through the first floor Kaien felt Yuki lay her head down on his shoulder and drift off to sleep, exhaustion getting the better of her. He smiled and walked up to one of the guest rooms on the second floor and put her to bed there.

When he walked back towards the living room and started cleaning up Kaien thought about all the changes that had to be made for the house's new resident like clothes and furniture and the different schedules.

_Well,_ he thought happily as he cleaned the table, _things will most certainly get interesting from now on._

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter, though it was a bit on the short side…<strong>


	3. Birthday

**I don't own Vampire Knight partly because I definitely wouldn't have been able to think up such an epic story.**

* * *

><p>Fast footsteps could be heard racing down the staircase in the Cross household one evening. Well, this was a common occurrence, but today was special.<p>

This was Yuki Cross' twelfth birthday. This day wasn't her real date of birth, but in the Cross household it had always been referred to as such.

Yuki didn't have any recollection of her life before that winter day seven years ago when she had been found by Kaien Cross and later become his adopted daughter.

"Good evening Chairman!" sang Yuki as she entered the kitchen. The 'Chairman', who had been cleaning kitchen utensils by the sink, turned dramatically at her voice and started to cry uncontrollably for seemingly no reason at all.

"Uwaa, my cute Yuki won't call me father, even on her birthday!" Kaien continued to sob, creating a small river with his never ending tears.

"F-father" Yuki stuttered out regrettably, sounding very much like it was torturing her inside to do so.

Kaien immediately lightened and exclaimed "Good morning my beautiful daughter!" Yuki gritted her teeth at that so that she wouldn't say anything that would set him going again and asked, "Will you, for once, try to think about why I stopped calling you father?" almost begging at the end.

Kaien obviously ignored that and said "As it is you birthday I have made you a special birthday breakfast, my lovely daughter!"

Yuki just sighed and followed him into the living room. She couldn't help but smile at the sight though as she saw that the Chairman had prepared ginger stir fry for them and a glass of blood tablet mixture for her at the table topped with a chocolate cake at the side breakfast desert.

Thank you so much Chairman!" Yuki exclaimed as she sat down and began to happily eat away, ignoring the sobbing "Its father…" from Kaien.

They both ate away, Yuki marveling over how good it was and Kaien marveling over how such a little person could eat so much.

As Yuki reached for her glass to sooth the dryness of her mouth and the faint burning in her throat she stopped to look at it in remembrance.

She, unlike the Chairman, had to use the blood tablets to keep her thirst at bay. She remembered after he had found her, when he had explained about vampires to her. Vampire children took energy from others until their fangs came as she had discovered herself not long after much to the Chairman's slight discomfort. From then on they would drink blood from either humans or vampires, but as she was what was called a pureblood she couldn't drink from humans without turning them into vampires.

Yuki remembered quite vividly when she had first felt the thirst for blood.

She had been sitting in her room doing homework when her mouth began feeling strangely dry, like she hadn't drunk for days. At first she had tried to shrug it off and continue with her work, but the longer she sat there the worse it got. It literarily felt like her throat was on fire.

Yuki had practically sprinted downstairs towards the kitchen for a glass of water when she had bumped into the Chairman in the living room and she smelled something more delicious than she had ever smelled before and her throat hurt more than ever. Then when she looked up at him to ask him about the smell the Chairman had stiffened and began guiding her towards his study, looking more serious than Yuki could remember ever seeing him before.

When they arrived the Chairman had immediately went for something the drawer on his desk while she tried to ignore the strange instinct of going to him, feeling as though he would be able to soothe her pain. But the Chairman returned after a few seconds and handed her a pack of tablets, telling her to go get a glass of water and drop them in it. Saying it would make her feel better.

Yuki was a bit skeptical at first, but the smell that came from the Chairman was getting more and more tempting and her throat hurt even worse so she ran to the bathroom and filled the glass there by the sink and dropped a few tablets in it as instructed. At once they began to disintegrate, staining the water a pale red. Yuki looked at it for a moment before lifting it to her lips and took a sip.

The tablet water tasted horrendous, but her throat began to feel better already so, with a grimace, she drowned it all in one go. As she drank Yuki lifted her gaze to the mirror and yelped, almost dropped the glass in surprise, spilling some of the contents onto the floor.

There in the mirror the reflection that she was so used to seeing was marred by glowing red eyes that she hardly recognized as her own. As she continued to look though the red color hue faded and returned to the familiar wine one. Drinking the remaining liquid just in case she put the now empty glass down and looked over at the doorway, where the Chairman was standing with a grim expression.

After that he had explained it all to her, about the thirst for blood that vampires felt and about the blood tablets that worked as compensation for real blood that, although incomplete, worked for now.

Yuki was being so immersed in her thoughts about the past as she watched the glass that she didn't notice Kaien looking at her the whole time.

As he watched her he couldn't help but smile as he thought about how much she had grown since he found her. Her face had still a bit of her childhood features, but had matured and become more heart shaped over the years. She body was now slim and graceful if not a bit on the short side and her semi straight hair reached to her waist. He thought she looked a bit like his good friend Juri, though Yuki had what could be described as gentler features.

Kaien hadn't seen Juri in a long time, as she and her family had become rather distant towards everyone, including him the winter he found Yuki. He, like the rest of society, didn't know the cause, but he hadn't exactly asked either. He hadn't told Juri about Yuki because he was certain Juri would want to meet the little girl, but wasn't sure if Yuki was up to it as she hadn't met other vampires before, let alone a pureblood like herself.

He looked at Yuki and saw that she was still looking at her tablet-water. He remembered when her thirst for blood had begun followed a few months later by the development of her powers.

Yuki had first shown her powers when she had accidently broken a vase and made several cracks in the living room windows when he had denied her to go out to play in the yard because it was getting late (for him). He had had to explain to her about her powers and how she had to control her temper in order to control them lest she would break things accidentally or worse, people. Until now she had just shown the basic pureblooded ability of breaking things when she was angry (at least around him), but then again she could possibly just be beginning to get a feel of them, after all no one but the purebloods themselves knew the full extent of their powers.

One thing that stood out about her though, was that after her powers had manifested her presence had begun to change. You could sense that she was a high leveled vampire, but unless you had extremely strong senses like him and possibly purebloods, her presence would indicate her as a vampire of noble rank (quite high too).

She told him later that she had done that on purpose after she discovered she could, which he had been okay with as he could still sense that Yuki was Yuki. It made things easier as well. He had yet to tell her about purebloods place in society but knew he had to sooner or later as she would go to Cross Academy in just a few years and then if she didn't know…

He broke off that thought and shuttered, he really didn't want to think about that. So he decided to break her out of her thoughts as well.

"Yuki…Yuki…YUKI!" he said loudly. She jumped at his voice and turned toward him, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." she said.

"Are you finished soon?" Kaien asked. "In a second, just wait a little." She then drowned the contents of the glass in one go, grimaced at the taste, and stood from the table. Kaien followed suit and led her to the living room, where she sat down on the couch and stared expectantly at him. Kaien chuckled at her look and handed her the present he had kept in his pocket. It was about the same size as his palm in areal and was rather flat. It was wrapped in metallic red paper with a yellow bow on top.

"Open it up" Kaien said as he handed it to her. Yuki slowly undid the wrapping and looked a second at the box she recognized as one that came along with jewelry, not that the shape wasn't a giveaway either. She pulled off the lid and smiled brilliantly at its content. It was a silver necklace that was shaped as a butterfly those wings was made up by red gems. Yuki remembered having secretly wished for it when she had seen it in the local jewelry store a few weeks back.

"What do you think?" he asked, and Yuki noticed that he sounded a bit worried. He had never bought jewelry without her before and was nervous about what she thought about it. She got up and hugged him, saying "It's beautiful" as he hugged her back.

He helped her put her gift on and Yuki hurried over to the window where she admired the butterfly that lay against her collar bone.

She and Kaien spent the rest of the evening watching a movie (action) and playing various games until Kaien was so tired that he could barely make it to his own bed before passing out from sleep deprivation, leaving Yuki on the couch where she started reading a book that had caught her fancy a few days prior as soon as he left the room, enjoying the peace and quiet. She stayed that way until the sun could be seen peeking up in the horizon, when she started to feel sleepy herself.

Yuki picked up her book and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before putting on her pink pajamas with flowers on and headed back to her room, put her book on the nightstand and crawled into bed, off to dreamland as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up a few hours later, sitting suddenly up in bed, breathing hard and eyes frantic as though looking for something before calming down and sighed.

She had the same nightmare that haunted her every year on the night of her birthday. Yuki shivered as she thought back at the dream. She always saw the same pair of heterochromia eyes, one blue and one wine colored like her own, staring hungrily at her.

She hadn't told her father about the nightmares as she didn't want to appear weak, even in front of him.

As Yuki lay down again, placing her arm over her eyes and clutching her new pendant in the other, she thought about it. Since she didn't have any memories from before that night she had always felt weak and vulnerable. She had no idea about where she came from and how she got to that place in the first place. It was possible she was abandoned there by her parents to die, Yuki thought as she felt the familiar stinging in her eyes. She had considered the possibility before and knew it was a slim chance, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

She sighed as she listened to the Chairman walking downstairs, preparing breakfast for himself. Yuki knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again, but didn't feel like going down to him because 1) She was sure her face still showed the distress from her nightmare and that would lead to an annoying Chairman. 2) She didn't wish to be around anyone right now. 3) It was bright outside. The sun didn't bother her as much as it did when she was younger, but it didn't mean that it was a walk in the park either, although Yuki rather liked the sun. It was interesting how different the world was between day and night.

As she wasn't sleepy anymore Yuki picked up the book she had been reading the day before. It was a romance novel she had become intrigued by and found hard to put down.

Yuki read the book until nightfall, and then went down to continue her daily life. Little did she know that her peaceful life would get a bit more eventful in just a few weeks…

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, another chapter done! I must admit that I'm proud of myself =3<strong>

**I got the idea of Yuki's 'extra' ability from The Lost Rose by Lily Noir (a must read).**

**Here comes a sneak preview of the next chapter for those who haven't figured it out themselves yet. *Insert drum roll* Ta-Thump!**

**Enter Zero, the poor sweetheart 3**

**Kurans make an appearance as well to see what they are up to.**

**See ya'll later!**


	4. Changes and Insights

**I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**AN: As Yuki is 12, Kaname is 14 and Zero is 13 just so that you know**

* * *

><p>Kaien had walked into the Kyriuu household with a feeling of dread and was now looking in utter horror at the scene in front of him.<p>

He had been called late at night while playing a board game with Yuki by the Hunter's Association of all things, asking him to come to the Kyriuus and only stating that it was an emergency. Kaien really couldn't for the life of him understand why they had called him of all people as he had retired years ago and, due to his (now) pro-vampire views, was not at the best of terms with each other. But with a sense of duty and the feeling that they had only called because it was the _only_ option they had he gave Yuki her desired victory, told her that he had a sudden errand to attend to and that he didn't know how long he would be gone before going over to the outer door, picking up his coat on the way (it was a snow storm outside), and left for his destination.

When he arrived he was told by the other hunters there that the insane pureblood Shizuka Hio had attacked the Kyriuus earlier that night. Dreading what he would see, he walked in.

It was as taken out of a horror movie; with blood splattered and smeared everywhere, on the walls, ceiling, floor and furniture. In the middle of the room were to body bags that, from the sizes, he assumed to be the parents and over at the couch lay one of their twin sons with a blanket pulled over him.

Kaien walked carefully as to not startle the boy, Zero he realized, and sat down at the end. Kaien surveyed him from his seat and was both surprised and not surprised to see that the boy's eyes was glaring at nothing with a hatred that should not be on the face of someone so young, but then again his family had just been murdered.

What piqued the man's interest though was the fact that Zero was clutching his neck tightly.

As he moved Zero's hand away from his neck Kaien could only look in horror and pity as he took in exactly what he saw. Two deep puncture wounds graced the boy's pale neck and he, as well as the rest of the hunters, knew only too well what that meant.

He sighed as he thought of young Kyriuu's fate. There was no way any of the other hunters would take him inn, knowing what he was becoming. He could take him inn himself, but he wasn't sure how Zero would react to Yuki. Kaien knew that because of the trauma he had been trough the last thing he would wish to see was another pureblood. Or any vampire at all, really. But then again he couldn't just let the boy be abandoned because of what he was becoming…

Rising from the couch Kaien walked out of the house and headed towards the remaining hunters. Now he knew why he had been called.

* * *

><p>Yuki was tending to the fireplace to keep the heat in the living room, though she was already quite warm with a knitted wool sweater (made by the Chairman) and a black skirt with long socks, when she sensed the Chairman outside and rose to greet him at the door, but stopped short in surprised when she saw he wasn't alone. This both made her curious and a bit frightened as the Chairman had never brought anyone to the house for as long as she had lived there. She checked her presence to ensure that it was on 'noble level' and waited nervously in the couch as he entered with the mysterious person.<p>

The person with the Chairman was a silver haired boy around her age. He was currently wearing the Chairman's coat draped over his shoulders and held it around himself with his hands. She sensed that he was human, but there was something about his presence that she couldn't describe. She also smelled blood, but the boy didn't appear to have any open wounds as far as she could smell.

Just as he entered her line of vision the boy's eyes widened and flew up to stare at her in anger, fury burning in his eyes.

"VAMPIRE!" he shouted and tried to lunge for her, dropping the coat in the process, reveling that he was shirtless, but covered in blood, but the Chairman held him back. Yuki had raised her arms in front of her face instinctually, wondering what she had done to make him so mad at her.

"Stop Kyriuu-kun, Yuki isn't the one you want revenge on" the Chairman said sternly, sounding nothing like the happy, go-lucky person Yuki was used to.

"She's the same as that woman! She feels the same! She's a MONSTER!" Zero bellowed, frightening Yuki quite a bit, though both she and Kaien was surprised Zero could still sense Yuki's true presence. Yuki looked towards the Chairman for help and Kaien began to steer Zero to the hallway.

"Come Kyriuu-kun, lets wash you up first and then I'll explain everything to you." He said and Zero followed, although he looked suspiciously at him. After Yuki heard that they were in the bathroom she went to her room, trusting the Chairman to come and explain later.

* * *

><p>After Kaien had washed Zero off, Zero glaring at Kaien the entire time, Kaien led him to the living room, directed for Zero to sit on the couch before situating himself in the chair, looking at Zero expectantly.<p>

And he wasn't disappointed.

"What is that THING doing here?" Zero hissed furiously."

Kaien sighed as he answered, "Yuki have been living here since she was 5, when I found her unconscious in the woods with no recollection of her past. That girl hasn't ever even met other vampires before. I am aware of what have happened to you, but you will be living here from now on and I wish for us all to get along with each other."

At the last statement Zero snorted and retorted, "I doubt I'll ever come to like that creature."

"I'm not telling you to like her, just not to spend every minute here trying to antagonize her. She has every bit as much right to be here as you do. Besides she has a different sleep pattern than us so as long as nothing out of the ordinary happens you won't really be seeing each other much."

"I don't want to live in the same house as that!" Zero spat. "Then where do you intend to live then?" Kaien questioned. Zero just looked away angrily, the answer obvious.

Kaien then rose from his chair and said with a small smile, "Let's take you to your room then, and I promise it won't be near Yuki's."

Zero rose as well and reluctantly followed him up the stairs. As he passed the first door they met Zero smelled that the vampire was inside the room and glared at it. They stopped at the room at the end of the hallway and entered it. It was a guest room with a bed, nightstand and a closet. Kaien said that they could get some new furniture in a few days if he wished to and left Zero to his own devices.

He walked over to Yuki's room and entered, finding her on her bed reading. She put her book in the nightstand and looked at him.

"The boy you met was Zero Kyriuu and he will be living with us from now on." Kaien said. He then looked at her seriously.

"Zero-kun's family was killed by an insane pureblood tonight and bit him." Yuki gasped horrified and the Chairman continued, "He dislikes you so much because of that so don't take it to heart. I have to ask you though to stay out of the way as much as you can, at least in the start, until Zero-kun has settled in as much as possible."

Yuki nodded mutely before following the Chairman out of her room and to the bathroom where she prepared for bed as it was close to dawn already, thinking about what he had told her. She couldn't help but pity Zero as she climbed to bed. She knew it must have been though having lost his family to a pureblood for then to having to having to live with one. And he was bitten as well, now having to endure the transformation before falling to level E. She broke off the thought and decided to go to sleep as there was no use thinking about it now. With that she closed her eyes and began to doze off.

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

* * *

><p>The Kuran household didn't appear in any way to have changed, but everyone who met them knew immediately that something had. It wasn't a huge change, but it was noticeable if you just looked.<p>

Hanabusa Aidou pondered at this silently as he drank the tea he had been served. He along with his cousins Akatsuki Kain and Luca Souen and their friend Takuma Ichijo were currently at the Kurans, having been invited over by Juri-sama.

They, along with Haruka-sama and Kaname-same were currently situated in the parlour, Luca and Akatsuki in the loveseat on one side of the table and Haruka-sama and Juri-sama in the loveseat on the other with Ichijo and himself in the chairs on the ends. Kaname-sama was standing over at the window the entire time, looking outside at who knows what, appearing to be thinking.

"Kaname," Juri-sama's soft voice called after a while of silence. "Won't you come over here; it's not every day we have guests." Kaname, who hadn't turned at the sound of her voice, sighed but walked over to stand behind his parents.

"What was you looking at" Haruka-sama asked him, but Kaname-sama just got a closed look on his face which caused a shared sad look by Haruka-sama and Juri-sama. They were often like this. After the mysterious incident 7 years ago the Kurans began acting differently with no explanation given.

"What's with you?" Ichijo asked cheerily, "You look as though someone died."

Hanabusa wasn't sure of the others noticed, but he could have sworn that he saw the Kurans flinch a miniscule amount. They had reacted in a similar fashion whenever the theme of someone dying was brought up. It was widely known that Rido Kuran had disappeared right after that night, but he somehow doubted he was the reason they were so sad as Rido had a fallout with his siblings shortly after the birth of Kaname-sama.

"It's in the past Ichijo." Kaname said his tone and the look in his eyes making it clear that the subject was closed unless you wanted a painful death, as always. Hanabusa sighed, pondering on it made his head hurt and it wasn't often he got the chance to see Kaname-sama.

"Did you hear about the incident with the madly blooming princess, Shizuka Hio? It appears that she went insane and slaughtered the Kyriuu hunters." Hanabusa asked, hoping to have caught Kaname-sama's attention.

"Yes, it was very unfortunate that such an event occurred." Haruka-sama replied disappointing Hanabusa as Kaname-sama was looking out the window with that look again not paying attention to the conversation and, more importantly, him.

"Apparently one of the Kyriuu twins had vanished before the hunters arrived and the other was taken in by the retired vampire hunter Kaien Cross," At this Juri-sama looked up, a spark of interest appearing in her eyes.

"But I don't see the reason why he of all people would take him in when Kyriuu has great potential as a hunter. Could you think of a reason Kaname-sama?" He questioned effectively breaking him out of his revere to find six pair of eyes looking at him, three amused, one passive and two sickly adoring.

"Not at the top of my head." Kaname-sama answered shortly.

It continued like that for the rest of the night, with the guests (mostly Hanabusa) trying to keep his attention and failing horribly, until it was time for the nobles to take their leave. As the Kurans bid them farewell from the entrance, watching them drive away Juri sighed and leaned into Haruka, who wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

Kaname was standing behind them, watching the scene with lonely eyes. Whenever they went all cuddly with each other Kaname imagined what it would have been like to do that with Yuki, holding her close to him like a lover not a brother… He sighed as he felt the pain in his chest get worse. Ever since Yuki die-disappeared (he couldn't make himself think that word) the pain had been there.

Every day he woke up seeing that scene, always having her slip out of his fingers, so close to saving her, but not managing to. What was worse was that each time he thought of Yuki his throat would burn, yearning for her blood.

Kaname turned around and headed to his room where he could lay around until dusk before starting all over again with the charade he put up for Haruka and Juri's sake. With that in mind he lay down on his bed, already dreading what he knew he would see once he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**That was hard, but I pulled though on willpower.**

**Sorry that it was a bit of a late update, but I had a small writher block for the last days.**

**I probably won't update as often as of next week because of my new schedule and being too tired to do much afterwards, but I will try to update once a week though I can't make any promises.**

**I won't EVER abandon this story so please bear with me if my updates get scarce.**

**Until we meet again!**


	5. Prelude to an Encounter

**I don't own Vampire Knight, but then again I never said I did either.**

* * *

><p>Kaname sighed yet again as he lay lazily on the couch in his room, watching his mother walk back and forth in anger before him.<p>

About two years ago the discussion between the Hunter Association and the Vampire Council ended and Cross Academy gained their go-ahead to open a Night Class. As Juri was the one with the original wish to open it she was determent that Kaname would enroll. He had managed to avoid going there for the last years, but looking at his mother's livid face he knew his luck had run out.

It wasn't going to a boarding school and spend every minute of the day outside his room being stalked by the nobles that he didn't like, (well, maybe a bit) when he was younger he actually had been looking forward to going, but the reason for his enthusiasm had been that he would have been able to spend time with Yuki, just the two of them in a place where they could do as they wished without their parents (mother) hanging over them calling them adorable and cooing all the time.

But that wish had not long after been crushed on the cliffs of reality and he had no desire of having his private life imposed on as it was, well, private.

And now he was treated to a rant of one Juri Kuran.

"You are a part of the family and you should be helping in setting an example for the vampire kind that coexistence is possible. Your friends were the first to attend, but you wouldn't budge an inch. I know you aren't that fond of being social with others, but since the Night Class opened you have practically become a hermit."

Her words didn't seem to have an effect on him and annoyed beyond reason she burst out what she had been thinking for oh so long.

"What would Yuki have said if she knew her Onii-sama has become like this?" Juri asked mercilessly and grinned at his flinch before her mind registered exactly what she had just said.

"Oh Kaname, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" Juri said desperately, trying to keep Kaname from sinking into another depression.

As expected he lowered his face in shame as well as grief at the mention of his late sister. Juri sighed and sat down beside him, patting his arm.

"I just want you to give it a try. Who knows, you might find something worthwhile there. If you really don't like it then you are allowed to leave when the time for summer vacation comes. Deal?" Juri asked, holding out her hand.

Kaname just sighed, ran a hand trough his dark locks and grabbed it, shaking it once, repeating, "Deal." in a defeated voice. Juri then bounced out of the couch and took an extremely weird jig that Kaname would have given a lot to forget.

She then left his room, after telling him to pack, almost skipping with joy on her way to tell her husband about the 'wonderful news that their hermit of a son had finally seen the light'.

Shaking his read lightly at her antics he began packing, half-heartedly wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Yuki walked down the hallway towards the Chairman's office, her normally rather composed self almost radiating nervousness. She had something to talk to him about and she was worried he would tell her no.<p>

Coming to a halt in front of the door leading to her destination she took a deep breath to calm herself down, loosened her rather tight shoulders and knocked thrice.

After hearing the 'enter' Yuki opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a coffee table with a green couch on each side and the Chairman seated behind his desk at the end of the room.

"Yuki!" he said enthusiastically, raising from his chair and opening his arms wide. "What have I done to be graced with the presence of my beautiful daughter this early in the evening?" he asked, and indeed it was still a while before nightfall, the sky outside a deep blood red from the setting sun.

Yuki stopped before his desk and fidgeted nervously with the end of her junior high uniform skirt. As the Chairman cocked his head in question as of her intention for coming to see him Yuki took another breath and answered, her eyes not meeting his.

"I wished to ask if it was possible for me to enter the Day Class instead of the Night Class at least this year." She asked with her head lowered slightly.

The Chairman's eyebrows rose slightly at this. "What makes you wish for that?" he asked lightly in curiosity. "I thought you might want another prefect to monitor the Night Class as Zero would be the only guardian and I am worried about how he will react to them. As I can't be a prefect and be in the Night Class at the same time I thought it would be natural for me to be in the Day Class then. " She said, her eyes still glued to his desk as to not meet his eyes.

Kaien sighed at her rather poor lie and said seriously, "Yuki, tell me the real reason for you not wanting to go to the Night Class."

At this she blushed in shame and answered in a slightly scared voice,

"While I've gotten some friends in the Night Class already due to me being a vampire myself I don't feel like I'm ready to truly join them as a 'vampire' if you know what I mean. I've been raised by a human and have spent most of my life with humans and have no idea how to act around those whom I don't know. I don't know the difference between the day and night society and I am afraid of being an outcast there more than I am with the humans. I'm certain that my friends would support me, but…"

The Chairman's gaze softened and he sighed, thinking it over. It was true that he wished there was more prefects as Zero's opinion on vampires was less than sterling. He knew Kaname-kun would keep the vampires in line, but there was no one to keep Zero out of trouble.

And then there was Yuki herself. He could understand that she was insecure about her standing as a vampire both with being a high leveled breed, but also because of the past she doesn't remember. She could defend herself against physical attacks, but verbal attacks were a sore point for her.

"Very well then, but I expect that you take your prefect duties seriously and do your best to keep Zero in line, who knows how much trouble that boy can make on his own. While you are in the Day Class I will have you assigned the Night Class homework as well as there is no excuse for slacking, but should the workload be too much I would appreciate if you would come here and we will work something out. You will have to share a dorm room though, but feel free to come here as well once in a while."

The Chairman said at last with a small smile on his face as he saw the overjoyed look in Yuki's eyes.

"Thank you so much father!" She exclaimed as she leaned over the desk and hugged him, burying her head in his chest.

"On a lighter note," The Chairman started, "do you remember the pureblood that my friend has been trying to persuade into starting here that I told you about?" At her nod he continued.

"He's going to do just that this year!" He cried joyfully.

Yuki chuckled at his enthusiasm and he told her to move along as he had some paperwork to finish.

Yuki walked out of his office in much higher spirits than she had walked in and headed towards the school grounds, intending to take a celebratory stroll of sorts.

As she walked through the hallway leading outside Yuki could see the silhouette of a person near the entrance and from the scent the strange creature was emitting* it could only be Zero. Their relationship had bettered over the years, they could even be considered something like friends, but they (Yuki to Zero) could still be rather formal with each other. Zero acknowledged her existence at the very least and didn't glare at her unless she did something vampire-like, which was rare.

In the start she had stayed out of the way like the Chairman had asked her to and left Zero on his own. After that she had done small things like staying in the same room as him for short periods of time to exchange a word here and there. By now they would spend some time together from time to time though they didn't talk much (to each other, Yuki had no qualms about talking.) During school Zero actually had the habit of following her around because he didn't have much else to do with him rejecting any type of social interaction.

As she passed him she nodded her head in his direction with him returning her gesture.

When she reached the grounds the sun had almost gone down and stars had begun to appear. Yuki walked the different paths that she knew would soon be her patrol rounds with no particular destination in mind for almost an hour before turning back, knowing that the Night Class lessons had started by now and she should return to the Chairman's before he began worrying too much.

As Yuki closed in on the gates that lead to the Sun Dormitory and the Chairman's residence she felt an annoyingly familiar presence close in on her in an attempt to catch her of guard.

Stifling a sigh Yuki addressed the person (offender) without turning as she said, "Good evening Aidou-sempai. Is there any particular reason you've come to see me as if not I have to insist that you return to your lessons." She turned to see the Night Class playboy looking a bit miffed, having indeed tried to sneak up on her.

Hanabusa recovered quickly though and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, Yuki looking disinterestedly on. This had become a common occurrence though their many encounters over the last year and while it had been flustering in the start, but she knew that was exactly what he wanted and would not give him the satisfaction.

"Ah Yuki-chan, you are just as beautiful and witty as always I see. I hope you have missed me just as much as I have missed me." He said as he straightened up. "I was bored in class when I saw you walking alone and thought I would come here to talk to you. So how long is it until my favorite vampire joins us in the Night Class?"

"Then you can't have missed me very much sempai." Yuki said evenly. "As for your question it will still be a year as I have spoken to the Chairman and I am allowed to enter the Day Class!" She spoke the last few words with barely hidden enthusiasm, not that she was trying though.

Aidou looked surprised and opened his mouth to ask why, but Yuki beat him to it and used her newly acquired information to get off the topic by telling him something she was sure would catch his attention.

"I'm not certain if you have heard, but that guy you have a trash collection of-"

At that Hanabusa said angrily, "It's a collection of when Kaname-sama has showcased his amazing powers! It barely mirrors the respect that I have for him!"

He suddenly stopped his rant and asked, "How did you know about it anyway?" Yuki merely smiled and answered, "It was a big topic after the last dorm inspection, but back to the topic. That guy is apparently he is coming to the Night Class this year." She finished, looking over at him.

Aidou seemed to have frozen trying to process the information, but after a few seconds he gasped and got a look of utter happiness on his face, looking as though he had just been told that he had gained a ticket to heaven. "K-KK-Kaname-sama coming here! I have to prepare!" And with that Hanabusa ran towards the Moon Dorm sounding like a fan girl.

After Aidou had disappeared from her sight Yuki went home to take a bath and do her assignments, then catch a few hours of sleep before classes. Right now all was well. Right now.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! Another chapter finished!<strong>

**There will be some minor changes to the main characters (Y,K,Z) personalities as their lives are slightly different than in the manga/anime, but I'll try to keep them as OOC-less as I can.**

**That's it. Bye-bye a Go-go!**


	6. Pain of Recognition

**AN: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>On the grounds of Cross Academy spring worked its miracles. The weather was becoming warm, the flowers were in full bloom, the days were becoming longer, but most of all it meant the return and new arrivals of the Academy students.<p>

The Day Class had arrived 9:30 in the morning, the older students packing out and chatting with their friends about their activities during the break while the younger ones were being introduced to their teachers, told the location of their dorm rooms and classrooms and making friends with their roommates.

In the middle of this were Yuki Cross and Zero Kyriuu.

Zero, having been told his room previously as he had one for himself, had quickly escaped the masses of students after the necessary information had been given and made a beeline for his new sanctuary of peace, leaving Yuki in the dust. Said girl was now currently walking around in the girl's dormitory, nose buried in the school, map they had been handed, attempting to locate the place which would be her 'home', as the teachers put it, for the coming years.

As school wasn't officially starting before tomorrow Yuki was dressed in a plain white long armed sweater, a black skirt who reached to her mid thigh and a pair of simple ballerina flats.

Once she arrived at the right door on the second floor that appeared to be her room Yuki heard faint sounds coming from behind the door and came to the conclusion that her roommate had already arrived. Opening the door expecting a new face she was pleasantly surprised to see the face of her friend Sayori or 'Yori' as Yuki had dubbed her, smiling back cheerfully.

Yuki had meet Yori early in Junior High School when they were put in the same class and the two of them had been best friends ever since.

Yuki had never told Yori about her being a vampire or the existence of such being in general and felt that it was a bit unfair towards her to keep such a big secret, but Yuki was happy that it was someone familiar she was going to stay with as it made everything that was to come easier to deal with as Yori was an easy going person who usually took everything in stride.

Dropping her bag on what she deducted was her side of the room Yuki made quick work of the space between them and enveloped Yori in a tight hug which was returned with just as much vigor. She saw that Yori was currently dressed in a light yellow long armed dress that reached to her knees and a pair of white shoes similar of those of the uniform.

"It's so good to see you again Yori." Yuki said as she let go of her, holding Yori's hands in her own.

"It's good to see you as well Yuki. I was a bit surprised when I was told that you would be my roommate since I thought you were supposed to be in the night Class?" Yori said, ending the sentence in a question. It had been big news when their old class had discovered that Yuki was to begin there this spring. It wasn't all that surprising though as it was a well known fact that she was very intelligent and had been following a different curriculum than the rest of her peers.

Although Yori was happy that her friend was being there with her as she had worried about being lonely.

"I asked the Chairman to go here instead so that I could be with all of you and aid along as a prefect with Zero, though I will be doing the Night Class curriculum along with the Day Class one. But it will only be this year." Yuki answered cheerfully as it actually was the reason, just not the whole one.

"That sounds like it will be tough on you. Are you sure it's okay to do that much work?" Yori asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine as long as I spend my time properly. Besides if it does become too much the Chairman told me to come to him and we would work something out." Yuki said reassuringly, patting her on the arm. "I will have to warn you though that as a prefect I have to patrol the school grounds most of the night so that no one unwanted disturbs the Night Class during their lessons and I might accidentally wake you up in the middle of the night."

"What will you do about sleep though?" She asked, anticipating the answer.

"Sleep in class and borrow your notes afterwards." Yuki said while blinking her eyes innocently. Yori giggled and went back to unpacking with Yuki mirroring her with her own belongings.

About half an hour later they finished and left their room to investigate the area around the Sun Dormitory before going down to the town, Yuki having received permission the day before.

On their way they encountered a few older boys who catcalled after them, but they were quickly cut off by a grumpy Zero who had chosen that moment to appear. He was dresses in a white sweater as well, but with blue trimmings and dark pants. After having chased them off with his dark aura of death Zero turned to them, handing Yuki a note.

"The Chairman gave me this to give to you. He said that since you were already heading to town you could pick up a few things for him." And with that he walked off back towards the male dormitory. As Yuki examined the shopping list Yori voiced something that had nagged her mind.

"Hey Yuki, aren't Zero-kun a year older than us?" At the affirmative nod she continued. "How come he is starting now as well?"

"He didn't wish to continue school so the Chairman allowed him to skip one year if he promised to attend this year." Yuki answered. It was the truth as Zero had blatantly refused to use the same facilities as vampires or 'these creatures' as he preferred.

They continued their sightseeing the before beginning long trek to town, arriving around midday by the department store. They looked around for a bit at different shops in the town and tried on a few garment for fun before going to a café not far away they had passed earlier, having seen a sign outside with different parfaits sold there and wanting to try.

When the two girls entered the shop they were quickly greeted by a waitress who showed them to a table near the window. After ordering a parfait each they talked about various topics ranging from their new teachers to their fellow classmates before the waitress arrived with their orders.

Before they could begin to eat however the girl turned unexpectedly to Yuki.

"Excuse me miss, but do you happen to be a member of the Cross Academy Night Class?"

As Yuki turned to look at her fully the girl exclaimed, "I knew it! You really are one of them! Do you know a boy named Aidou? He comes here and buys sweets sometimes-"

Yuki broke her of answering, "I'm sorry, but I am from the Day Class though I have met Aidou-sempai before. Now if you wouldn't mind we'd like to eat our parfaits, which are melting by the way."

Looking down to see that Yuki was indeed correct, the waitress stuttered an apology before leaving looking embarrassed. They looked at her go before going back to their desserts and their conversation, although it was a bit strained from the unexpected interruption.

After finishing their desserts in the coffee shop, Yuki and Yori could be found a few hours later leaving the town laden with the Chairman's things just in time for the sun to begin setting, staining the sky a deep red.

The two girls arrived at the Sun Dorm a bit just as the moon came forth and, seeing her friend's fatigue after carrying the items, Yuki offered to bring them to him by herself, managing to convince Yori that it wasn't too heavy for one person.

Walking with her arms laden the short distance to the Chairman's quarters, Yuki only had a bit of trouble with opening the outer door, but managed without dropping anything. She took off her shoes before she walked into the kitchen where she dumped them on the dining table.

Having been told earlier by the Chairman that he was going to be at the Moon Dormitory to greet the arriving students there Yuki decided to take a bath before going back to her room as the Dorm bathrooms were probably full by now with people preparing for school start tomorrow. After getting a new set of clothes from her room there went to the bathroom.

Arriving there she turned on the warm water and stripped herself of her sweater and skirt and skirt and took of the necklace she had gotten on her twelfth birthday and placing it on the counter before turning off the water when the tub was almost full. Yuki let out a content sigh as she sank into the water before laying her head backwards on the edge and began to doze off in bliss.

* * *

><p>Kaien watched with poorly concealed amusement at the Night Class who had arrived a bit earlier than he had expected, yet not completely unexpected. They had become aware of the new addition to their ranks, he didn't know how they had found out though (probably Yuki), and was all standing outside the Moon Dormitory in their uniforms to greet him like he was royalty, but he reminded himself that in the Night Society a Kuran was practically that.<p>

Just as he finished that thought a car could be seen arriving and the hushed talk of the vampires were quickly stilled. The car coming to a stop before them the back door immediately opened and the pureblood in question exited like royally with his head held high.

Immediately all the nobles put their right hand over their hearts and sank down in a bow greeting him with a synchronized "Welcome Kaname-sama". Kaname nodded faintly in acknowledgement and made his way over to Kaien.

"Hello Chairman Cross, it's a pleasure to come here. My parents send their regards as well."

Kaien smiled and answered, "That's wonderful Kaname-kun and I am grateful that you decided to give school life a try. If you wouldn't mind, could you come to my office at my quarters later as there are some things I wish to go through with you as the new Dorm President." At his nod Kaien wished the Night Class a final good bye and left for his quarters as, judging from the time, Yuki had been there with the items.

Kaname watched him leave before entering the dormitory without a word, knowing that his belongings had already been brought up to his room during their brief talk. He walked up the staircases that led to the tower in which his residence was located.

As he had a while until the Chairman would be expecting him Kaname decided that he would unpack his things as he didn't trust anyone else with his private belongings. He walked over to the bedroom and opened his suitcase, taking out its contents.

Just as he had put the first garments into their drawers he heard a knock on his door and sighed, knowing that his time alone would be diminishing quickly once he opened the door.

Walking to the door he opened it and was not surprised to see Aidou there with an elated expression on his face.

"Kaname-sama, I just wished to welcome you to the Academy myself." He said with a deep bow at the end. Kaname just nodded and said thank you before telling him that he was busy and closed the door quickly, continuing his unpacking.

About an hour later and various greeting similar to Aidou's, though Ichijo stopped by to deliver a few papers to him as he had been demoted to vice-president and most of the work fell on the top head, Kaname was finally finished with only one item left.

It was a small picture of him and Yuki on her fifth birthday and he always had it standing on his night table and that wasn't something that Kaname intended to change.

Sitting on the edge of his bed Kaname stared at the picture in his hand and stroking a finger tenderly over Yuki's cheek. After a minute he sighed and placed the picture on its right place and headed out to meet the Chairman.

* * *

><p>When Kaien arrived he was surprised to see that Yuki was still there according to her shoes seeing as it was curfew a long time ago, but as he heard the sounds of splashing water he understood what she was doing. Walking over to the kitchen he quickly organized the items and went back to his office to do some paperwork while waiting for Kaname.<p>

He wondered briefly about when Yuki would be done with her bath, but as he knew Yuki liked baths especially he didn't wish to interrupt her. After half an hour Kaien began to worry about what Yuki was doing in there as the sounds from the bathroom had stopped up. Walking over he knocked on the door and said, "Yuki, are you finished soon? I'm having a gues-"

There was a big sounding splash, a loud, high pitched squeak and Kaien laughed out loud.

It didn't take much to figure out what had happened as Yuki had fallen asleep many times before while bathing. She really relaxed in there. He could hear her moving out of the bathtub and emptying it as she said with a sheepish voice, "Sorry Chairman, but I fell asleep again." He heard a rustle of clothing and she continued, "I'll be done in a bit so there's no need to worry."

After her reassurance he answered, "OK, I'll be in my office." then walked back to his desk and a few minutes later Yuki emerged from the bathroom dressed in a light yellow V-neck tight jumper and a dark grey skirt and her hair was brushed, though still wet, soaking her jumper.

Yuki walked over to the office and stuck her head in to say a quick goodbye, but just as she was about to close the door the Chairman called out,

"Yuki, will you stay here for a bit? There is someone I'd like for you to meet."

Slightly surprised by the sudden request Yuki walked through the door and closed it behind herself before seating herself in one of the couches there. Once she was settled the Chairman told her,

"The one who will be coming here soon is the new Moon Dormitory President, Kaname Kuran. Kaname-kun, as you know, is a pureblood like you and I thought that since you are already here it would be nice for you two to meet properly. I know what Kyriuu-kun has been telling you about other purebloods, but the Kurans are very kind people. They are even the ones who wished for the establishment of the Night Class. So there is nothing to worry about."

Yuki nodded her head at his words while looking into space, lost in thought. She was trying to keep calm, but couldn't help it. Meeting a pureblood terrified her more than she could ever describe.

What would he be like? He who was raised in the vampire society, revered as trough he was a god, against her who had lived practically her whole life as a normal human girl. He would most likely look down on her for her upbringing no matter what the Chairman said. She knew that, although they didn't say it, some of the Night Class students looked down on her due to that and they didn't know of her true status either.

Yuki glanced down at her jumper and then at her tousled, wet hair and sighed quietly. She hadn't looked herself in the mirror before she left because she thought she would be heading straight back to her dorm room and into bed, but now that she thought about it she most likely looked like a scarecrow.

Wanting to go back to the bathroom to blow-dry her hair to look at least look a bit more representable, but not wanting to seem conceit to her father Yuki buried herself deeper into the couch in a halfhearted attempt to make herself seem smaller and less conspicuous when Kuran-sempai got there.

A few minutes later Yuki could hear the outer door open and footsteps approaching their location. Then suddenly they stopped abruptly for a moment before they walked much faster than their previously relaxed steps.

Three knocks on the door resounded into the office and at the 'come in' from the Chairman the door opened to reveal the man known as Kaname Kuran.

Yuki knew she shouldn't really be so surprised, but she still felt her eyes widen slightly. In front of her stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen. The Night Class guys paled beside him. He was fairly built with broad shoulders and had dark, wavy hair that reached to his collar, framing his face perfectly.

What Yuki admired most though was his wine colored eyes that was staring back at her. The eyes were, like hers, slightly wider in shock, probably due to the presence of another pureblood and some sort of recognition, but there was another feeling in them that she couldn't decipher that seemed to draw her in…

"Ah Kaname-kun, so nice you could come!" The chairman exclaimed noisily as Kaname stepped over the door frame, effectively drawing the attention from the youngsters from each other and over to himself.

"This is my daughter Yuki." Kaien introduced, having noticed where Kaname's gaze had been when he entered the room.

At the introduction Yuki rose from her seat and bowed her head slightly in greeting before saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kuran-sempai."

When she met his eyes again Yuki was surprised to see that the previous emotions displayed in them had been replaced with sadness for some reason to what she had just said. Confused Yuki looked over at the Chairman and after receiving a nod turned back to Kaname and said, "I have to go back now, but it was a pleasure meeting you."

"You as well." Kaname replied and Yuki walked past him and through the door, very much aware of the two sets of eyes that were following her every move. Closing the door behind her she walked in an average pace out the front door and a part of the way to the dormitory before running as fast as she could the rest of the way, not allowing herself to think.

Entering the dorm and walking quickly, but silently to her room Yuki was grateful when she entered that Yori hadn't waited for her.

Quickly changing to her night clothes which consisted of a yellow gown with a ribbon that was blue like shade of green tied around her stomach into a bow and ribbons around the neck and end of the arms in the same color and matching pants Yuki hurriedly brushed her teeth and silently snuck under the covers of her bed.

As she lay there Yuki thought about the person she had just met. She didn't really have a clear picture on what kind of person he was, but from the looks of it he wasn't that bad.

With that in mind Yuki closed her eyes and fell into blissful sleep felling much better than she had done half an hour ago.

* * *

><p>Kaname kept looking at the door until he could no longer sense the strange, but unquestionable presence that the girl emitted. He could hardly believe it, but the more time passed the surer he became and a fuzzy feeling warmed his chest and a small, but warm smile spread on his usually passive face.<p>

His dearest Yuki was alive and well.

It really was like a dream come true. Literarily.

How many days had he dreamed that Yuki would suddenly appear in front of him for then to wake up to the harshness of reality? It had been so many years since his hope of ever seeing her again had died out and he'd settled for the illusions of his mind. Now that she was he was at a loss for what to do.

"The Chairman to Kaname-kun! Kaname-kun, do you copy?!" The loud voice of Kaien Cross rung in his ears and Kaname looked over at the guy who was currently wearing an annoyingly bright and cheerful expression that would have been more fitting on a young girl rather than a legendary vampire hunter.

When he saw that he had finally got Kaname's attention away from the door the Chairman smirked and said, "My Kaname-kun, you seem to have taken an awful lot of interest in my cute daughter. Care to tell me why?"

The 'my cute daughter' comment reminded Kaname of something and Kaien frowned at the aura surrounding Kaname as he walked over to his desk. As Kaname stopped in front of it he put his hands flat on the surface and leaned in to look the man dead in the eye.

"'Your daughter'? May I ask you how she came to be 'your daughter' Chairman?" Said Chairman didn't seem to be all that surprised by the question, it was an obvious one after all, but it was the tone it was spoken in. Kaname had always been a serious child, but he made it sound like a question of the life and death caliber.

"Nine years ago I found her abandoned in the snow close to my residence and took her in. That's all." Kaien answered, feeling a bit uneasy.

"When you came in possession of a pureblood child, why didn't you take her to us?" Kaname asked as he gripped the desk harder, causing his fingers to splinter it slightly. Kaien's eyebrows rose slightly. From the sound of his voice Kaname sounded slightly distressed, but that couldn't be right. Why would he?

"I thought it would be in Yuki's best interest to be kept as secret as possible from the other vampires. But why have you suddenly found such an interest in her anyway Kaname-kun? You don't even know her." As he said this Kaien could really feel that something was wrong. The usually boring, in Juri's opinion, Kaname had gone from passive to somewhat shocked to what looked like happy to almost angry to distressed. The man in front of him rarely showed such extreme emotions so what in the world could it be about Yuki that had unhinged him that much?

Kaname leaned in, coming face-to-face with the Chairman and answered in a voice that sounded tense, happy, sad and angry all at the same time,

"Oh, but I do Kaien Cross. After all it's not that strange for a brother to know recognize his little sister after nine years, is it?"

Kaien hadn't known what to expect, but that was most certainly not it. Gasping in shock he just sat there for a few minutes, his brain trying to process the information he had just been told and all that followed with it.

Yuki was Kaname's little sister.

That made her Yuki Kuran.

Which made her the daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran.

He remembered that the Kurans had started acting strange around the time he found Yuki, but had never connected the incidents. Now he felt incredibly stupid for not seeing the obvious.

Kaien looked up at Kaname, who had risen from his previous stance, and silently sent a plea for him to explain.

Catching on Kaname answered quietly,

"That winter Rido came to the mansion. He had somehow come to know of Yuki's existence and planned to take her away. While me, mother and father were outside fighting Rido managed to slip inside and one way or another he and Yuki met. He then made her lose her consciousness and took her outside. I managed to wound him with the anti-vampire sword he had brought, but dropped during the fight, but he managed to get away with her. Due to previous history we didn't hold any hope for the chance of Yuki's survival."

Kaien nodded in thought. 'Figures Rido would have had a hand in this.' he thought grimly. He was pulled out of his thoughts however when Kaname asked a question of his own.

"How did you find Yuki though?" He asked, sounding quite confused which was a feeling Kaien could sympathize with. Having heard the story it didn't fit with what he had found.

"The morning after I woke up and had this bad feeling that just wouldn't go away. I decided to go for a walk and felt that something was wrong. I found her in a meadow underneath the snow from last night and brought her back with me. Then she woke up and didn't know a thing about anything other than her name. I knew how dangerous it would have been for her to live with other vampires and I thought you already had your hands full with, well, Yuki. So I took her in." He summed up.

Kaname looked like he had gone back into his usual deep thinking and Kaien was surprised when he suddenly said, "There is something strange about Yuki's presence. Care to fill me in?"

Kaien laughed at the bluntness of the guy and answered his question,

"A when Yuki's powers began to manifest one of her abilities were to manipulate it. It makes her appear to be a vampire of noble class to everyone other than particularly strong hunters and, apparently, purebloods."

Kaname nodded. He had never been told about a pureblood in Cross Academy by the nobles so that made sense.

Kaname and the Chairman then both felt the need to move away from the theme to do a little thinking on their own and began talking about what they were there for in the first place.

Half an hour later the two men rounded up their discussion and Kaname walked over to the door with the Chairman following him.

As they both arrived at the front door Kaname turned to the Chairman.

"Thank you for telling me about Yuki. I appreciate it. Well, I'll be seeing you later." With that Kaname walked through the door and back towards the Moon Dormitory. Kaien, standing in the doorway while waving, looked at the retreating back of the pureblood and felt that he had forgotten to tell Kaname something important, something about Yuki…

With a jolt he realized what it was and screamed to the pureblood who turned at the ruckus the man was making.

"I forgot to tell you, but Yuki is in the Day Class." He hollered before quickly closing the door so that Kaname wouldn't come back and kill him for not telling him something like that before the last minute.

After standing in front of the door as a barricade for about five minutes without something bad happening the Chairman yawned before looked at his wristwatch and decided to go to bed, tired from all that had happened that day.

Back outside Kaname glared daggers at the door before turning around towards the Moon Dorm. He really wanted to go back and give the Chairman a close view of his fist, but there was no use in doing so as it would only sour his relationship with Yuki should she ever learn that he had punched her adoptive father in the face. But more important than that…

'So Yuki is in the Day Class.' Kaname thought speculatively. He was curious as of the reason why she would be there instead of the Night Class, but filed that away for later as blindly guessing wouldn't make him come any closer to the answer.

About the minutes later Kaname entered the dormitory those habitants were currently active due to it not being that late. Not wanting to chatter idly with his peers Kaname headed for his chambers, intending to do some thinking and maybe some paperwork.

Arriving, the man lay down at the couch and draped his arm over his head. The first thing he wanted to do was to rekindle his previous relationship with Yuki, but he was uncertain how to go about doing so. He could perhaps use the excuse to look out for his fellow pureblood…

He was also curious as to how her memory disappeared. He was certain though that it was Rido's doing and planned to use the next vacation to search the library back home as the answer probably dwelled within one of those books.

With that in mind Kaname got up and began looking through the documents Ichijo had brought earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with the rewriting 3<strong>

**It's almost 1000 words longer and I am quite pleased with my work if I may say so myself.**

**As the time period in the VK plotline is rather vague I've decided to say that the original plot starts at Valentine's Day. That means I've probably extended it quite a bit, but it's just for the sake of the story not falling apart.**

**See you next time~**


	7. Once upon the First Day

**I don't own VK.**

* * *

><p>Yuki was fast asleep dreaming about parfait when she was awoken by Yori.<p>

"Urg, five minutes…" Yuki muttered into her pillow. Yori smiled at her friend and shook her again. This time it seemed to have worked as Yuki sat up, stretched and yawned. Her hair was a complete mess, sticking up in odd angles and Yori giggled at the sight.

Yuki looked curiously at her and Yori handed her a round mirror. As she looked at her reflection Yuki's only response was,

"Ah, I'm a mess, aren't I?"

She handed the mirror back and walked over to her wardrobe, took out her uniform and put it on, the skirt first, then the shirt, then the socks, then the jacket, then she tied the ribbon and finally put on the uniform necklace. She walked over to their small bathroom and grabbed her brush, brushing it into its normal state.

Yori had already dressed, having done so when Yuki refused to leave her parfait filled dreams, and was watching her brushing her hair.

After Yuki was finished they left the doom and headed for the dining hall. As they waited in line Yuki spotted Zero who was sitting alone on a table.

After paying for their breakfast they headed over to Zero and sat down. He looked up as Yuki said, "Good morning" and after he repeated her words Yuki and Yori started to talk about their classes while they ate. After half an hour of breakfast the trio headed towards the school with mathematic as their first subject.

As Yuki had already learned today's lesson she was only partially concentrating on the teacher and more about after school when they would have their first interaction with the Night Class and as prefects it was their (in Zero's case reluctant) duty to ensure that the switch over would be going smoothly as it had been an earlier problem that the Night Class had been practically smothered by their Day Class fans.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the first period their class began to mingle, making small talk with each other while waiting for the teacher of their next subject.

After the bell rang the second time to signal lunch Yuki, Yori and Zero (because they wouldn't stop asking) headed to the cafeteria and ate their lunch in silence.

There was beginning to be a lot of pointing in Yuki's direction as the Day Class students began to notice her resemblance to the Night Class. This wasn't exactly new to her as the same had happened in Elementary and Junior High and she knew they would get used to her soon enough, but she couldn't help being unnerved as she heard almost all of the Day Class speaking about her as it made her feel rather self conscious.

After lunch was finished they headed back to class to start their final two lessons for the day.

After the bell rang the final time Yuki stretched and yawned into her hand before leaving her seat.

"Zero!" She called to the back of class as it was where Zero had been seated since lunch.

"It's time to head to the Moon Dorm gate." After he gave an annoyed grunt of agreement she turned to Yori.

"Do you want to come?" Yuki asked.

"I don't think so as I would rather start with today's assignments." She answered. Yuki nodded and they left the school building with Yori headed for the Sun Dorms and Yuki and Zero for the Moon one.

When they arrived there had already formed quite the crown with most of the students from the upper years, though quite a lot of the first year girls had come to see as well. The students had been informed about the prefects the day before so they knew they would come.

Putting on their prefect badges, Yuki pulled out her whistle and blew hard once. Everyone stopped their exited chattering and turned towards them.

"Everyone return to your dorms! It's almost curfew and no one is supposed to be here." As she said that it was instantly complaining.

"If you don't return at least stand in line so that the Night Class can pass though." But as no one made a move Zero lost his temper. "You do as we say or we'll drag you back to the dorms ourselves."

Zero's outburst scared them quite a bit and they reluctantly walked off to stand at the sides of the gate. Just as Yuki and Zero had gotten the last girls away the gate doors opened and the girls let out an ecstatic scream, almost bursting their eardrums.

Out walked the intelligent and mysterious Night Class, each as beautiful as the next. Many of the Day Class girls tried to get closer to the vampires and Yuki found it harder than she expected to keep them in line. Zero didn't appear to have the same trouble as her as his darker than usual (because of the Night Class and screaming girls) aura seemed to make everyone on his side to scared to try to pass him.

'_I wish I had that kind of power'_ Yuki thought almost enviously as more people tried to push past her.

As the Night Class walked past her she got a few nods of acknowledgement from some of the students. Kaname, who was walking in the back stopped as he came close to her and put his hand on her shoulder, saying "Thank you for your hard work." Smiled once and continued walking along with the rest of the vampires who had stopped and looked back as Kaname had spoken.

Yuki watched him in confusion for a bit before focusing on the struggling Day Class once more. A while after the Night Class had entered the school building the fan girls disbanded and went back to their rooms. They waited for a bit before Zero headed back to the dorms and Yuki went to the Chairman's to pick up her assignments.

She walked back towards the Sun Dormitory after having been interrogated by her 'father' about her first day in High School. It had taken a while, but she had gotten the papers in the end and was now back in the dorm.

She worked next to Yori, who was almost done with her homework, and started her own. The Day one went by in fifteen minutes and she was half way through the Night one just before dinner.

She ate with Yori and Zero, something that was becoming a routine by now, and finished her work just as it was time for patrolling the school grounds.

Yuki met up with Zero by the boy's dorm and walked together to the school. There they split up and walked their individual routes as they had been instructed by the Chairman.

Yuki was currently a bit wary of Zero as he had been given an anti-vampire gun, Bloody Rose, before school started by the Chairman to restrain any rough vampires if it became absolutely necessary. Yuki had her vampire powers so she would be fine in case of an attack, but he was worried that Zero might do something bad if provoked. And knowing Aidou, it would.

About two hours after their patrol had begun Yuki sighed. She sensed two Day Class students below her and one of them had even cut themselves, though it was just a small wound. Hopefully their Class President would control the Night Class while she escorted them to the Chairman.

Yuki jumped of the terrace on the second floor and landed silently in front of them. They didn't notice her at once and let out a yelp as she walked toward them saying, "Day Class students are prohibited from entering school grounds after curfew without special permission from the Chairman. I will escort you to see him now."

At this one of the girls tried to be though and said, "We don't have to listen to you. Who are you anyway?" She asked as she surveyed Yuki's looks with no small amount of jealousy.

Yuki showed them her badge and said, "I'm one of the prefects who is to patrol the school grounds so that the Day Class doesn't bother the Night Class while their studying. You can refuse to go along with me, but I will inform the Chairman regardless and you will be in much more trouble. Now if you would come." She gave them a stern look that wasn't often seen on her face and the girls reluctantly followed Yuki off the grounds.

When they walked back they met Zero who nodded and continued his patrol. After having dropped the girls off at the Chairman's office Yuki continued patrolling, occasionally encountering Zero, until the Night Class returned to their dorm.

Yuki then went to the Chairman's quarters to take a shower as the dorms' bathrooms were closed in the night. As she stood in the shower, the warm water cascading over her she thought about the day and how tiring it was going to be doing this every day. After she had dried of and put on the spare change she had put on she plugged in the hairdryer and began to dry her hair, not wishing for another hair catastrophe in the morning.

After she was done she went back to the dorm and went to sleep quickly, knowing she would only get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in two days! I never thought that would happen.<strong>

**I might add some more to this chapter later, but don't bet on it.**

**See ya'll later!**


	8. In a Man's Shoes

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Here's a little (almost) non-plot related chapter by me for you to (hopefully) enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kaname watched Yuki from inside the window in the classroom.<p>

He had seated himself there from the first class onwards so that he had a good view of her. He had just found her after 10 years and didn't wish to stop looking. He knew that she was aware that someone was watching her, but he always moved out of view when she looked towards the window. The rest of class thought he looked a little weird as he moved back and forth, but didn't dare make a comment about it.

Kaname wanted a chance to talk properly to her and become as close as they once were, but he couldn't think of a situation where they would be alone together with no one disturbing them.

The prefects and Night Class presidents were required to meet once in a while to discuss the rules of the students, but while he and Yuki where there so where Ichijo and Kyriuu. He had talked to her a few times in the last two weeks, but it was only during change over and when they returned to the Moon Dorm thanking her for a good job.

He turned to look outside again to see that Yuki was walking outside the window's boundaries and sighed as he knew it would be another 22 minutes and approximately 41 seconds until she came back into view if nothing happened. He turned back to the class and found most of them staring back at him. He raised an eyebrow, silently daring to ask what they were all thinking and moved his eyes over to Ichijo whom was watching him with an amused look, having noticed who he was looking at all this time.

He knew that some of his fellow students knew Yuki from before as she had had to go back and forth between the Chairman's and the Junior High section, but didn't know who. He would have noticed somebody interacting with her, but they were currently so obsessed with trying to make a good impression on him that they didn't seem to do anything else.

Opening his book and turning his attention on the teacher Kaname waited for Yuki's return.

* * *

><p>Takuma was amused.<p>

Really amused.

His best friend who had always been so disinterested in just about everything was now almost bordering to obsessed with Yuki-chan.

Kaname was always looking out the window when Yuki-chan passed and used almost every opportunity he had to talk to her. _'It's probably a crush.' _He thought giddily to himself as he saw Kaname look out again.

He had meet Yuki-chan almost two years ago when she was walking back from school and he was headed to see the Chairman. They had ended up walking most of the way together and had become fast friends after it had been repeated a few times.

The two of them had even gone out together before though just as friends of course. Yuki-chan was really sweet and he enjoyed spending time with her. He had already planned to ask her to town soon as a surprise, but was waiting for the correct moment to ask as it had to be grand as her face would be priceless.

He looked around the classroom and saw that Luca was staring lovingly at Kaname again. He wondered if she would ever come to understand that her love would never be returned as Kaname wasn't a person to like someone like her.

Luca was both kind and beautiful, but she just wasn't the one that could break him out of his shell and whom he could be himself with. What was sadder was that he knew Kain had had feelings for her for years that she was completely blind to due to her love for Kaname.

Takuma turned to look at some of the Night Class' newest students.

Their names were Senri Shiki and Rima Touya. They had known each other from before school through their modeling jobs. He had come to know them somewhat in the last few weeks as he and Shiki shared a room together.

Shiki and Rima were both rather silent and were almost always seen chewing on pocky.

He turned back to Kaname and saw that he was looking out the window yet again. _'This, _Takuma thought amusedly, _'is never going to get old.'_

* * *

><p>Hanabusa looked hard at Kaname. He had noticed that Kaname-sama was looking out the window in regular intervals and he just burned to know what he was looking at, but didn't dare sit close enough to Kaname-sama so that he could see out as well.<p>

After Kaname-sama had begun at the academy Hanabusa had thought that he would have lots of opportunities to grow closer to him, but no such luck. Kaname-sama spent most of his time locked up in his room doing who knows what when not in class and in class he was mostly staring out the window.

He was surprised (and a little envious) though at the fact that Kaname-sama had taken an interest in Yuki-chan. Sure the girl was beautiful, even for a vampire, and she was fun to mess with, but he couldn't see what it was about her that had captured Kaname-sama's attention.

'_Away from me.'_ Hanabusa added in his head sulking.

Class was boring for a genius like him and he really wanted something to set his teeth on, but knew that it would just be his luck to encounter that grumpy Kyriuu and receive a hole though himself. The cocky bastard had almost done so last week, but fortunately Yuki-chan had stopped him.

'_After he received that bloody weapon Kyriuu has paraded on campus waving it around trying to shot every vampire he comes across.' _ Hanabusa thought angrily. _'He acts as though he is undefeatable and we don't pose a threat at all if we attacked him.'_

It annoyed him to no end that they had to bear with him because he was the only one who knew about vampires and thus could do the job of prefect.

He wished to annoy Yuki-chan as that usually made his stress so away (and he had a lot more fun talking to her than he would admit), but he wished to get closer to Kaname-sama and to do that he had to be good (in front of him).

* * *

><p>Zero let out an annoyed sound as he walked the school grounds.<p>

Why, why did he have to do this again? He absolutely hated playing bodyguard for the damned bloodsuckers. Oh, what wouldn't he have given to shot at least one of the bastards? He said he did it for the sole reason of protecting the Day brats, but he (and everyone else) knew it wasn't true. He wished to destroy every single one of them as painfully as possible, but for the reason of 'co-existence' he had to stand by and just watch them.

For now.

He looked to his right when he sensed a vampire, but it turned out to be just Yuki. When she saw him she waved and walked on.

He would have never believed he would ever have become on speaking terms in a respectable manner with a vampire, a pureblood never the less, but he still found himself surprised at how easy he got along with her. He _almost_ thought of her as a friend.

Yuki knew what he was becoming, but didn't look at him like one of her kind. She looked at him the same way she looked at Yori and the Chairman and it did make him feel better even if he didn't want to admit it.

When he had first met her she had kept her distance from him, only appearing when absolutely necessary in order to give him space. He thought that perhaps she was different; it was only her of course.

He had been so pissed off when the Chairman informed them that another pureblood was coming. Letting one of the worst monsters out there into the school, what the hell was the thinking? If he was thinking, that is.

He had seen that the pureblood, _Kaname Kuran_, had taken an interest in Yuki, but that was probably because she was the same type of blood sucker as he was. Kuran was probably also interested in her power to control her presence.

He had been surprised when he noticed that she was keeping up the pretence all the time, having thought she would have wanted to be treated like a princess by the other vampires. It was one more thing he was (grudgingly) respectful of her for.

Hearing the whispering of girls not far from him Zero turned and walked towards the brushes, intending to yell at the stupid Day Class girls who had yet to understand that the Night Class was off limits.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it.<strong>

**Like I said in the last chapter (or was it in the chapter before that?) I have several months to fill out and, while I have many ideas in mind, I would like it if you were to send me a PM or something if there is something you want to see happen between the characters.**

**Bye-bye~**


	9. A Day with a Friend

**I don't own Vampire Knight… Damn, I'm getting tired of writing that.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed as she walked towards the Academy gates.<p>

She was dressed in a white sweater that cut just below her shoulders with a thick dark blue thread woven in to keep it up, ending in a bow in front. Over she wore a slightly baggy, sleeveless purple dress who reached to her mid tight and low heeled, dark blue pumps.

Just the other day Ichijo had asked her to town and no one would forget his 'proposal' in a while, much to her chagrin and his delight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It was like every other day. School was over for the Day Class and the Night Class was heading for their lessons.<em>

_The fan girls who couldn't go a day without their beloved sempais had come, yet again, to the gates and was screaming their favorite Night Class members name at the top of their lungs, their voices carrying far into the Moon Dorm and even farther into the ears of the school prefects._

_Yuki and Zero were yet again trying to control the crowd of Day Class students who were trying to get past the _closed_ gate. As usual the gates opened, allowing the vampires access to the school and at the same time the girls' voices went even louder if it were possible._

_But unlike any other day when Ichijo passed the prefects he surprised everyone by stopped in front of Yuki and slid down on one knee while taking one of her hands in his own._

_The effect was instantaneous._

_The Day Class had stopped speaking and was staring as though petrified as the display and the Night Class had turned back to look in surprise at Ichijo's little show._

"_My dear prefect Yuki, would you do me the honor…" He stopped there to make a dramatic effect and to sneak a peek around. Yuki's face had frozen into an expression of shock, her eyes popping slightly and her mouth hanging open. The fan girls were looking in horror at them and, while the vampires didn't look any better, no one could top Kaname._

_Ichijo would have sniggered if that wouldn't have ruined the whole thing._

_He seemed to have frozen completely, but his usual indifferent mask was cracking. If everyone hadn't been too busy with gawking at him and Yuki they would have noticed the look of jealousy and hurt that was written all over his face. He actually looked like he was about to cry._

_Taking pity in him, Takuma continued._

"… _To go down to town shopping with me this weekend?" He ended cheerfully, making nearly everyone face palm and Yuki to return to normal while rolling her eyes._

"_Sure." Yuki answered. "When and where do we meet?" Takuma smiled and said, "I'll tell you later tonight if you could wait for me until after class end." At her yes he rose from the ground, dusted of his pants and walked away while waving back at her._

* * *

><p><em>Later that night when morning was in the horizon and the time for the Night Class to retreat to their dorm had come Yuki and Ichijo stayed behind while the rest of class was escorted back by Zero. Yuki noticed that Kaname-sempai seemed almost reluctant to leave the room and Takuma wondered silently if Kaname was actually contemplating whatever or not on listening in on their conversation.<em>

"_So when are we going to meet sempai?" Yuki asked curiously._

_Takuma ruffled his hair and thought for a moment than offered, "What about we meet in front of the Academy gates at four after your classes are finished. That way we can look around to our heart's content and eat later. Does that sound good?" Yuki nodded and they headed to the Moon dorm where Yuki met up with Zero and walked back to the Chairman's._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Each and every day since then Yuki had been constantly questioned by the Day Class girls if she and Ichijo-sempai were dating and such every time she stepped outside of the sanctuary of her dorm room.<p>

The only ones who didn't make a fuss over it were Yori and (surprisingly) Zero who both knew that they were and would never be anything more than friends. Heck, even the Chairman was making a fuss over it.

Yuki had to wonder how he got all his information from as the guy knew pretty much everything about what was going on within the school.

The Chairman had known and given her and Ichijo-sempai permission before to go to town so she had wondered why he called her to his office the day after and began to cry about how his 'cute little baby girl' was growing up and leaving the nest. He did give them permission this time as well though so Yuki believed that he just wanted an excuse to bawl on her.

So now she was at the gates although there was no sight of sempai. So she waited.

* * *

><p>Takuma was <em>almost <em>a little stressed. It was almost time for him to meet Yuki and he wasn't even dressed yet.

Since noon Kaname had seen it fit to give him a ridiculous amount of vice-presidential chores, ranging from talking to the chief maid to doing all the paperwork to examine the ENTIRE dormitory for any kind of dirt.

He knew Kaname wished to stop him from meeting with Yuki, but Takuma had to wonder how a simple crush could make him do something as weird as this.

After he was finally finished with the last chore Takuma looked at the clock and discovered to his horror that he was supposed to have met with Yuki almost five minutes ago. Running at full speed to his room to throw on some clothes he accidentally woke Shiki while opening his drawers and put on a dark blue shirt with a forest green sweater over and dark gray slacks. He almost forgot to put on his shoes when he saw that he was now ten minutes to late and prayed that Yuki wasn't mad at him for making her wait.

'_I can no longer be called a gentleman.'_ Takuma thought sadly as he ran out of the dorm, probably waking everyone within, and towards their agreed meeting place.

As he closed in on the gates and saw the petite figure waiting he waved a hand back and forth and called, "YUKI-CHAN!" Said girl turned towards the voice and smiled, calling back, "WHAT KEPT YOU?"

Takuma came to a stop before her and took a breath before answering, "Dorm chores. As the vice-president I have to listen to the orders from the president and Kaname seemed to be on a roll today so…"

Yuki sighed and said, "Kuran-sempai can be mean sometimes, can't he?" Ichijo chuckled and told her lightly, "He has his moments, but then again who hasn't? He can be very kind though or else I wouldn't have been friends with him." Yuki nodded to this as it did fit Ichijo's personality. He wasn't someone who would let a lot of people push him around.

As they walked to town they talked about the Day and Night Classes, the Chairman and then where they were going first. "I thought we could head to the bookstore first as there are some new mangas I want to have a look at." Yuki nodded and they continued chatting.

When they arrived they headed to the bookstore and Ichijo rushed to the manga section immediately. Yuki giggled at the sight of him looking like a child on Christmas Morning and went to the novel section looking for a good book in order to pass time as they would be there for some time.

A while later Yuki found a book about nature which contained lots of beautiful pictures of scenery from all around the world. She didn't know why, but she had always liked those kinds of books. Not long after she sat down on a table to read Ichijo came along as well, his arms laden with different mangas.

They read for a while with Ichijo occasionally interrupting her to show her something funny in the manga he was currently reading, when they saw that they had been there for over an hour and decided that they would leave.

Paying for their separate books and mangas they walked through the streets, looking around at the different stores here and there. After about an hour of that as well the clock was nearing six so they went to a restaurant that Ichijo was fond of.

When they entered a waiter came and directed them to a private table as requested by Ichijo. They were given menus and the waiter left while they decided. After they had made their decisions the waiter came back and they ordered a glass of water each to their meals.

Receiving the food and drink the waiter left them alone to themselves. Yuki and Ichijo both dropped a blood tablet into their drinks before starting to eat. They chatted a bit about their friends before Ichijo raised a question he had been dying to ask.

"Yuki-chan, what do you think about Kaname?" He asked curiously. Yuki, who had just taken another bite of her food, chewed and swallowed before answering. "Kuran-sempai? Hmm… I don't know. I haven't really seen him that much, let alone talked to him, to make an opinion. From what you've said about him he seems like a nice person though. But I do feel like he's a bit lonely." Yuki admitted. It was just a feeling she got from him, but she was so certain she was right it almost scared her.

Ichijo took a sip of his tablet water and said in a teasing voice, "He seems to have taken a rather keen interest in you though." At this Yuki blushed and looked to the side. "It's probably because I'm in the Day Class and not the Night Class and because I wasn't raised in vampire society like you." _'That and the fact that I'm the same as him.'_ She added in her head.

Takuma looked at her thoughtfully and said, "We could always invite him with us the next time we go out though. I'm not sure if he would come or not, but it's the thought that counts." Yuki nodded and they finished their meals in a comfortable silence, both in deep thought.

After Ichijo paid for the meals, he insisted saying that it was in order to keep a grasp on his waning pride as a noble, they headed back to the Academy. It was dark outside now so they weren't bothered by the sun, though it wasn't as if the two of them appeared very bothered before, but they had to keep their senses open to the possibility of roaming level E's.

Reaching the gates at eight o'clock and, after saying good bye, went to their separate dorms. When Yuki finally reached her room after having been ambushed by many Day Class females who all wanted to know every single detail of her and Ichijo's trip, she fell down on her bed in exhaustion.

Yori, who had been reading a book when she entered, put it down and asked, "Did everything go alright with you and Ichijo-sempai?" looking concernedly at her. Yuki raised her head and answered, "It went fine, it's just that when I entered the dorm I got harassed by fan girls." Yori nodded understandingly before going back to her book.

Yuki rose from the bed and went to prepare for bed; feeling extremely tired all of a sudden. When she went back to her bed she went under the covers and was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Kaname was extremely depressed as he lay on the couch in his room. The curtains were drawn and the lack of light made the atmosphere in the room fitting to his mood. His gloomy state of mind came from the fact that Ichijo and <em>his <em>darling Yuki was on a date. He didn't know what possessed him to make a halfhearted attempt to cancel their meeting, but whatever it was was very powerful.

He knew that Yuki didn't remember their engagement, but it didn't make the pain of her having feelings for someone else less painful. He wished for nothing else than for her to be happy although it felt as though someone was ripping out his heart.

Ever since Ichijo had left he was been lying there thinking and wishing that it was him and not Ichijo who was accompanying Yuki, talking to her and making her laugh. He had always dreamed of taking her out and having fun with her both before and after her disappearance and it made it all the worse.

A little after eight Kaname heard the dorm's entrance doors open and Ichijo's presence could be felt. Kaname's mood darkened as he felt Ichijo walk towards him and the windows began shaking badly from his temper.

He felt Ichijo stop in front of his door and the knock just seconds later told him that he wished to come in. Tempted to tear his face in two when he entered Kaname calmed himself down and told Ichijo to come in.

"Good evening Kaname!" Was the first thing out of Ichijo's mouth when he entered. He was radiating happiness from his meeting and Kaname was sorely tempted to hit in the face until it could never show such emotions ever again.

Ichijo seemed to have noticed his dark mood and nervously asked, "Is something wrong?" Kaname answered as emotionlessly as always, "Nothing is wrong. I suppose you had a good time on your date?" At this Ichijo got a puzzled look on his face before he realized what he was talking about and almost fell down on the floor from laughing so hard. Kaname was both annoyed and intrigued by this and he looked expectantly at Ichijo until he stopped laughing and could breathe properly again.

"Yuki-chan and I haven't been on a date! We just went out as friends as we have done lots of times before." Ichijo said and then fell down with laughter again. One would imagine Kaname being bad about the fact that he was being laughed at (in his face no less), but the words Ichijo had just uttered was like the sweetest music to his ears.

Yuki didn't have feelings for somebody else so there was still a chance that they could be together.

Kaname was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Ichijo had started to laugh twice as much as before from the pleased and slightly dreamy look on his face. After a few minutes Takuma regained control of himself, though he almost lost it again as Kaname still had that dreamy look. He rose from the floor and went to stand in front of Kaname. "Kaname." Takuma called.

Kaname looked at Ichijo expectantly and he said, "When Yuki and I was in town we were talking about going again sometime and I asked her if I could invite you along." Kaname looked at him and said, "And what did she answer?" hoping he didn't sound as eager as he felt. From the look on Ichijo's face though he probably failed.

"She agreed to let me ask you. So will you some with us if you have time?" Ichijo asked. Kaname answered almost immediately, "I will think about it", but Takuma was sure he would reschedule his day if it became necessary. Bidding him good bye Takuma left the room and went to his own to take a bath and read some of his new manga.

Back in Kaname's room the atmosphere was suddenly much lighter and Kaname himself had abandoned his seat on the couch to walk into his room and look at his newest pictures. Next to the old picture of Yuki was a new one he had secretly taken a few weeks back. It was during her prefect duties when she was walking by the school building. He smiled at it then walked to his office.

He had to make a call.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya!<strong>

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**See ya'll later~**


	10. Calls

**I don't own VK.**

**AN: Sorry for the late update, but I've had writer block and lack of will to write in general. Hopefully it is over now.**

* * *

><p><em>Italics: Phone<em>

* * *

><p>Juri and Haruka were speechless.<p>

They had been sitting in the parlor drinking tea and eating biscuits and discussing how Kaname was doing at school when they received a phone call from the person in question. He wished to tell them something important and they almost didn't believe what he told them was true. It would be too good if it was true.

"_Yuki is alive."_

That was the first thing that came through the phone. At first the news didn't really sink in, but after a few seconds Juri began to cry tears of joy and Haruka placed an arm around her while smiling elatedly.

A few minutes later when Juri had managed to pull herself together somewhat, she spoke back to Kaname, who had waited patiently on the other side all along, with an urgency in her voice that few had ever heard,

"Where is she? Is she okay? Why hasn't she come home? We have to go see her!"

At this Juri took a shaky breath. What if Yuki hadn't come back home because she didn't want to? They had kept her in a basement her entire life and it would be natural that she would want freedom.

"_Relax Mother." _Said Kaname's soothing voice trough the phone._ "Yuki is fine. It appears she was found by your friend Kaien Cross who took her in."_

At this Juri and Haruka both had shocked looks on their faces. Out of all people who could have taken care of their daughter Kaien hadn't even entered the list. They thought he would have told them if he had taken in a child, let alone a pureblood.

"Kaname," Haruka asked suddenly. A question had just popped up in his head and refused to be put away.

"If Kaien took Yuki in why didn't he take her here when he found out who she was?" The sudden silence from Kaname worried his parents. When he answered his voice was completely without emotion, as if he was dead inside.

"_That's the reason why going to see her isn't a good idea. Yuki's memories had disappeared when Cross-san found her. The only thing she remembered was her name."_ Haruka had to catch Juri as her legs gave away. They had just come to know that their little girl was alive and well, but now she didn't remember them.

'_It must truly be horrible for Kaname.' _Haruka thought sadly as he knew that he loved Yuki above all else and that being able to see her every day, but not _close_ to her must be torture.

"What are you planning to do about it?" Haruka asked in order to start the conversation again. Kaname rustled a little from the other side before answering.

"_Next vacation I'm planning on looking up on the spell that was most likely used to remove her memories. I would have asked you to do it, but there is no need to hurry as I can't very well walk up to Yuki and tell her that I'm her long lost family member. She doesn't know us at all so it would just scare her away."_

Haruka agreed with the logic and exchanged a few pleasantries before he said farewell to Kaname as he sensed that he was beginning to get tired of conversing.

After Kaname hung up he and Juri walked over to the couch in the room where they had been having tea before Kaname called. They sat down and began nibbling on biscuits, both in their own thoughts.

They both looked up at each other a few minutes later and smiled half-heartedly.

"Why didn't Kaname tell us about Yuki the moment he found out?" Juri asked suddenly. It bothered her that it had gone several weeks since school opened yet he had still to tell them before now. She was curious as of the reason, but didn't wish to burden Kaname to much with having to think too much about Yuki.

Haruka took a sip of his tea and answered, "It's most likely because he wished to deal with it on his own first; you know how independent Kaname is. And there is the possibility that something else happened as well." He added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" Juri asked curiously.

"Well…" Haruka hesitated. He wasn't completely sure how to formulate his answer. "Yuki don't remember anything," He said slowly.

As Juri nodded he continued. "that includes their engagement. That means it is possible that Yuki is currently seeing someone. You know how sensitive Kaname is about Yuki being with somebody else, but he also wish for her happiness. So for that reason he probably didn't wish to impose on her private life and kept his distance.

Sulking the entire time." Haruka finished smiling and they both laughed. It was definitely something Kaname would do. They had teased him mercilessly when he was younger about his attachment to Yuki and how he seemed to be constantly worried about her leaving him. They felt sorry for him now of course, but it was still amusing to think about.

They continued to talk about Yuki and Kaname and what they could be doing now before Yuri suddenly jumped up from her seat and rushed towards the phone again.

"Juri, what are you doing?" Haruka called as she quickly dialed the desired number. After she finished Juri put the phone to her ear and answered her husband, "I'm calling someone who would like to know as I doubt Kaname has told him."

* * *

><p>Kaname sighed as he hung up on the phone.<p>

He liked Juri and Haruka and viewed them as parental figures, but he had to admit that he often found himself tired when he was alone in their company, phone or not.

He looked at the paperwork that was placed neatly on his where he was currently situated and picked up the files on the top.

'_The Council' _Kaname thought with another sigh. _'I was wondering when they would begin to harass me with these.'_ The Council had been against the opening of the Night Class because they thought that it was a scheme to overturn them and now that a pureblood, who could easily do just that, had entered the Academy they were at high alert of the possibility of them losing their positions in society.

Shaking his head over their greed for power Kaname took out a fresh sheet of paper and positioned his fountain pen over it to start the report.

He shook his head in annoyance as he wrote. It was idiotic having to write about the doings of, not the Night Class, but the Chairman and disconfirming the possibility of him scheming about slaughtering the vampires in the school. They were truly looking for any reason to ruin any further relationship to the hunters. The hunters had been almost as against the school as the vampires although for other reasons.

After he had finished the report to the Council and was in the middle of the one for the Hunter Association his phone rang. He had a suspicion about who was calling, and it was confirmed as he picked up the phone.

He almost wished he was deaf as Cross' overly loud and enthusiastic voice entered his ears.

"_Kaname-kun! How are you?" _Kaname was in half a mind to just hang up on him, but controlled himself. Instead he took a shallow breath and answered calmly, "I'm fine Chairman, but may I ask why you call?"

"_Hmm…" _The Chairman said thoughtfully and Kaname honestly wished to hit his head into the desk.

"_OH, that's it! I can't believe I forgot it!" _Kaname held back an exasperated sigh. At least they were getting somewhere.

"_I received a call from Juri-san a few minutes ago and she told me something interesting." _The Chairman's voice turned serious and he immediately focused on what he was saying.

"_I have come to the understanding that I've been housing your sister for almost ten years and you have known for the last few weeks. May I ask why you haven't told me yet?"_

Kaname sighed for the who-knows-how-many-times this day. He should have known his mother would call Cross and inform him as soon as she could. He had planned to tell the man soon though.

"_I'm not mad at you for not telling me," _Cross' voice sounded from the phone. _"but I wish to know what will happen to her."_

"To be honest I'm not certain myself Chairman." Kaname answered honestly. "But as Rido is undoubtedly out there somewhere I fear that he might try to hurt her. Her memories are gone for the moment and it would be foolish for a complete stranger to just walk up to her and tell her the truth." At the end he felt his heart drop.

Kaname had been thinking a lot about this lately. He desperately wished to tell her, but feared her reaction more than anything else.

"_Do you have any idea how to recover her memories?" _Cross asked.

"Not as of yet, but I plan on pursuing the books in the library back home for information when the vacation comes around. There is no reason to rush trough all of this though I feel bad about going behind Yuki's back." Kaname heard Cross hum in agreement. He was then taken aback when the Chairman shouted in his usual cherry voice.

"_Why don't you join us at dinner tomorrow Kaname-kun? It would be a great opportunity for you to speak with Yuki." _Cross added slyly.

"I would like that, but won't it seem strange to suddenly invite me over for your 'family time'?" Kaname questioned. He really would love to have dinner with Yuki, but he didn't wish to make her uncomfortable.

"_You're the son of a good friend of mine! It is natural that I invite you over once in a while." _Cross said elatedly.

"_Dinner will be at seven so come around that time. Have a nice night!" _And with that the Chairman hung up leaving Kaname slightly surprised at the quick ending.

He put the phone back and went back to the report. As he sat there a small smile grew on his face.

He really couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>In the male Sun Dormitory a student grabbed his neck roughly, soundlessly struggling against the inevitable.<p>

Zero was sitting in the top most corner on his bed panting in excruciating pain. The fire in his throat was really unbearable, but he refused to back down.

There was absolutely NO WAY he was going to back down.

He sat there for what seemed an eternity before the pain subsided. After he had regained some control he walked over to the sink on the other side of the room and poured himself a cup of water even though he knew it would help little.

Drinking to the last drop he put the cup back and laid down on the bed, lost in thought.

The thirst was lasting longer and longer and was becoming even more unbearable each time. He had been fighting against what he was becoming for almost four years, but knew that the time was drawing closer. The tattoo on his neck was a sign of that.

Cursing Shizuka under his breath he rolled over to the side. If she hadn't come that day none of this would have happened. His mother and father would be alive and he wouldn't be about to descend to the same monster that he was born to hunt.

'_I hope you are happy wherever you are Ichiru.' _Zero thought bitterly to himself. Even though he was in denial his _twin_ brother's betrayal still brought pain to him, as though he was being stabbed repeatedly in the heart with a knife.

He rose from the bed and put on his shoes as he headed for the door, intending to take a stroll. It was far beyond curfew, but he didn't care (not that he ever did, mind you). As he opened the dorm entrance he let out a content sigh. The chilly night breeze felt good on his feverish skin that was slightly sweaty from his hunger interval.

Walking out towards the night he sighed. He had a feeling that something bothersome was coming his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished!<strong>

**This chapter was a bit forced so if anything was badly written or something please leave a review so that I can change it.**

**The 'Zero part' might have been a little short, but I felt like he had been left a bit in the dark lately. Next chapter might include the nobles, but there will be a K/Z moment!**

**It's been two tiresome weeks for me and I hope to use the weekend to relax.**

**There is one week until spring break for me so I hope to be able to write a lot when it comes.**

**Bye-bye!**


	11. A Romantic Dinner for Four?

***Sigh* Spring break was not long ago and with me & co. being all over the place and me being super tired at the end I haven't had any time to write.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where did Kaname-sama go?" Luca asked frustrated.<p>

It was dusk and Luca along with her cousins and were currently situated in the dormitory living room, having just woken up.

Just when Luca had been headed down the stairs she had seen Kaname walking out the dorm entrance and was now burning with curiosity of the whereabouts of her affection.

This was of course reflected in her cousin Hanabusa who was (if it was even possible) even more crazed over their beloved leader and together they were united in the task of driving their other cousin, Akatsuki, up the wall.

"Where dorm leader Kuran went are none of our business so please stop asking. Besides I don't know so it's quite pointless." Akatsuki answered for what seemed like the millionth time the last hour. He loved Luca (in a way that he wouldn't admit), but her current stalkerish attitude was wearing on him as much as Hanabusa's did right now. Besides he had been sleeping when she had burst into their room to tell him.

"But for Kaname-sama to leave so early, just what could it be?" Luca pondered, not paying attention to her friend.

Akatsuki looked over at Hanabusa and had to stop himself from sighing again. His other cousin was sitting dead still, pondering on the location of his obsession- no 'admiration'.

Hanabusa couldn't think of anywhere Kaname-sama could think to go at this hour. He didn't have any duties outside the dorm (Hanabusa would have been the first to know, as disturbing as that is) and if it had been a Council meeting Ichijo would have went with him… Wait!

Ichijo.

Surly Kaname-sama's second right hand man (first was for him or so he told himself) would know of his whereabouts. Speaking of the devil…

"Good morning everyone! Why up so early?" Ichijo chirped brightly from the top of the stairs. Behind him where Shiki and Touya who both looked less than pleased at having been, obviously, dragged out of bed by the vise-president.

"Ichijo-san do you know where Kaname-sama went?" Hanabusa asked him.

The person in question looked around at the inhabitants of the room before a light went in his head. "Ah, so that's the reason you all are up." He exclaimed. "I thought you were trying something new."

"Please answer the question." An irate Hanabusa said. While Ichijo's upbeat attitude annoyed him on a normal day he wanted his answer.

"Kaname hmm… I think he said he was going to meet his secret girlfriend." Takuma said cheerfully.

Luca gaped at him. Did Kaname-sama have a lover already? Was that why he kept on rejecting her? Hanabusa was thinking about how he could have missed such a fact about Kaname-same.

Looking at their faces Ichijo sheepishly said, "I was only joking, don't take everything I say so seriously!"

"Ichijo can be mean as well." Shiki said monotonously from one of the couched as Rima fed him some pocky.

"Anyway know how the Chairman and Juri-sama goes way back?" At the affirmative nods he continued,

"He was invited over to dinner." Came the blunt answer.

"That's it?" Was Hanabusa and Luca's intelligent reply. They had been expecting something more…well, not that in any case. Akatsuki rolled his eyes. Honestly, it was as though his cousins thought the dorm leader didn't have a life outside them sometimes.

"Yep! So he should be back in a few hours at most." Ichijo answered. "Now I'm going to get some food. Do you want some?" He asked. At their disconfirming gestures he left towards the kitchen.

"That was disappointing for you." Rima stated in a flat voice. Luca and Hanabusa blushed faintly and immediately stammered out some excuses before zooming out of the room. Akatsuki sighed before standing up and said, "I'll be doing some homework in my room."

With that he left as well leaving the two young vampires alone, not that they minded.

They continued to chew on pocky for a while before Rima asked, "What do you think about Yuki-san?"

The night after Ichijo's 'proposal' Shiki and Rima had come to talk to her when she had patrolled the grounds when they had taken a break from class.

"I like her." Shiki answered. "She is cheerful like Ichijo and an easy person to be around. I wouldn't mind being friends with her."

Rima nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she is. It's nice to know someone a bit more laid back as well."

Rima and Shiki had never really gotten along that well with most of their peers as their apathetic attitude was usually a turn off for most people. Vampires were prideful beings and most of them liked to show off and seem impressive to others. Rima and Shiki didn't care much for intimidation or fancy dresses so they had become distant from other of their age. They didn't think much about it though as they were more than content in each other's company.

They continued to eat pocky in comfortable silence before Ichijo returned, having eaten three helpings of French toast, omelets and a glass of blood tablet mixture.

The trio began chatting idly (Ichijo doing most of the talking) as the rest of the Night Class awoke.

And thus a new night filled with idle things to pass time began.

* * *

><p>The tranquility was deafening.<p>

The atmosphere in the room felt thick enough to cut with a knife and the dark auras emitting from the two men in the room didn't help the awkwardness of the situation.

In the living room of the Chairman's quarters sat one Zero Kyriuu and one Kaname Kuran, one who was glaring in undiluted hatred at the other and one who was just looking passively back.

The Chairman had neglected to tell his charges that they would have a guest for dinner and as the meal itself was not yet ready and Yuki had yet to arrive he had left them there by themselves praying that the room was still standing when the dinner was over.

It might not have been his best idea not to tell Zero, but the boy wouldn't have come had he known. Besides, perhaps this would make the relation between them better…

Glancing into the room the Chairman caught sight of their faces and sighed before going back to the kitchen.

Not a chance.

Back in the living room Zero was seething. Had he known he would be having dinner with an arrogant pureblood there would have been no way in hell he would have come. And now the bastard had the nerve to smirk at him!

Zero's hand moved unconsciously towards the Bloody Rose gun underneath his jacket. Oh, how he wished to blow a hole through the monster in front of him, but he knew what how the other blood suckers would react to their 'precious' leaders 'unfortunate' dismissal not to mention the scolding he would receive from the Chairman. So he could wait until Kuran gave him an excuse to off him.

From his seat Kaname had to suppress the urge to smile sarcastically.

It was obvious what the level D was thinking about from his facial expression and body language and so, when he saw the hunter move his hand towards the gun in his possession Kaname had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

While he knew that the Kyriuu clan was powerful hunters Kaname thought that it was rich for Kyriuu to call him arrogant when he thought himself capable of taking down a pureblood so easily. Kaname was sorely tempted to give the low life creature in front of him a taste of a pureblood's powers as that would make him more wary of crossing paths with him, but he was sure that doing so wouldn't endear him to Yuki so for now he would hold back.

"You should be grateful that I'm not planting a bullet into that pretty face of yours Kuran." Zero growled out when he saw Kaname's lips move upwards at his movement. The bastard believed that he was invincible just because he was some high ranked monster and had followers to obey his every command.

"And why is that Kyriuu-kun? I don't see what I have done to merit your anger nor mercy." Kaname asked, the amused smile he had been trying to force down now for all to see on his face. He knew he was being childish by teasing the person in front of him, but for the arrogant hunter to actually say that to his face was a bit more than what his self-control could handle.

At this Zero's head looked like it was going to explode and he furiously answered, "I merely don't want to be treated to a scolding. Besides, Yuki would be-"

"What would I be?"

* * *

><p>Yuki was walking over to the Chairman's for dinner. Due to a disturbance in the Sun Dorm she was running a bit late, but he was always drawing out the dinner to prolong their 'family time'.<p>

Yuki had just put on her school uniform though she wasn't wearing the jacket and had replaced the school crest necklace with the butterfly one as it was just Zero and the Chairman there anyway.

When she arrived she quickly opened the door and entered, intending to head to the kitchen to help the Chairman, but as Yuki walked through the hallway she began to hear voices.

Following them to the living room Yuki was surprised to sense Kuran-sempai's presence along with Zero's. Knowing that Zero and a vampire in the same room spelled trouble she silently opened the door as Zero said, "…scolding. Besides, Yuki would be-"

"What would I be?" Yuki interrupted. The two men turned quickly towards her, having been caught off guard by her entrance.

"Good evening Zero, Kuran-sempai." She said with a nod to the respective persons. She saw that Zero was dressed in a white sweater with blue linings on the collar underneath a dark blue jacket and matching pants. Kuran-sempai was in return dressed a little more elegantly than the two of them in a black shirt with a white sweater over it and black slacks.

Yuki turned to Kaname confusedly and asked in a slightly timid voice, "Kuran-sempai do you mind if I ask what you are doing here?"

He smiled gently at her and answered, "I was invited over for dinner by the Chairman. Do you mind?"

Yuki shook her head and said, "Of course not sempai."

Just then a bang could be heard from the kitchen and Kaname had to hide his surprise when both Yuki and Kyriuu sighed as it was obvious this was somehow a common occurrence. Seeing the look he was sending them Yuki answered with a sigh. "The Chairman always manages to destroy something during dinner."

With that Yuki started to go towards the annoyingly familiar sobbing sound, but as she was almost out of sight Kaname stood up and walked over to her. "I'll come with you Yuki. I'm certain my mother will scold me should I choose not to."

At this Yuki couldn't keep down a giggle. "I'm sorry Kuran-sempai, but it just sounds so surreal for you to be scolded by someone."

Kaname smiled, secretly elated at her laugh, and told her, "It's fine. I actually suspect that she likes to reprimand me. And I would prefer if you would call me just Kaname."

Yuki blushed slightly and answered, "That's fine Kaname-sempai."

Zero couldn't take the atmosphere that was quickly turning sickly mushy so he stood up as well and told them, "I thought you were going to check on the Chairman and our dinner."

He ignored the annoyed look sent to him by Kaname and stalked towards their original destination with Yuki hot on his heels. Kaname followed them and arrived to see Yuki standing in the kitchen doorway looking at the peculiar scene playing before them.

Chairman Cross was laying on the floor weeping, surrounded by, fortunately, clean pots and pans with Kyriuu ignoring him completely, carrying the pans which were used for the cooking towards the already set table.

Yuki walked over to Cross and held out her hand which he took enthusiastically, all tears forgotten.

"OH, my lovely daughter who wishes to help her father!" He shouted cheerfully, tears of joy now spraying from his eyes as he clung to Yuki's waist with all his might.

Kaname was amused by Yuki's reaction as she had an unusuallyannoyed look on his face while trying to push him off herself. Taking pity in his sister Kaname walked swiftly over to them and removed the Chairman from Yuki's personal space. After sending him a grateful look Yuki headed over to the dining table after seeing that Zero was beginning to lose his patience.

After the Chairman had finished his little scene they seated themselves on the table, Yuki with her back against the window, Kaname-sempai to her right, Zero to her left and the Chairman in front of her.

"Well everyone, today's meal is Beef Stew with carrots, potatoes and mushrooms! Please enjoy!" The Chairman practically sang as he handed the pan to Kaname-sempai.

"As Kaname-kun is the guest he should start, don't you agree?" Yuki didn't have to look at Zero to know that he did NOT agree, but she also knew that if he voiced his opinion the Chairman would call him childish (which it also sort of was) and THAT was, in Zero's mind, worse than eating something that had come into close proximity with a pureblood. The horror.

After Kaname-sempai had put a medium sized portion of Beef Stew on his plate and handed the pan over to Yuki, which she took immediately. She was hungry after all.

When their hands touched though Yuki was surprised at how pleasantly soft and warm his was and how she felt a sudden desire to hold it in her own hands.

When Yuki met his eyes she couldn't hold down the slight blush that spread over her cheeks and averted her gaze from his, quickly taking the pan from him and mumbled a quiet 'thank you' not seeing the way Kaname's eyes shone for not even a second.

She quickly put on a slightly bigger portion on her own plate before passing the pan over to Zero who, by some divine power, had not noticed the exchange between the two vampires.

He took even less than Kaname before giving the pan to the Chairman who took what seemed to be the same amount as the other three together.

Ignoring the looks he was receiving from his adopted children he proclaimed, "Dig in everyone!" before taking a huge bite and swooning over how delicious it tasted. Everyone ate in silence after that before Kaname decided to make a stab at conversation.

"Yuki," Kaname asked. She looked up from her plate in question and he continued. "if you don't mind me asking how is it to be in the Day Class?" Yuki was a little surprised at the question, but answered.

"It's great. Everyone is very kind." She said honestly. Kaname-sempai looked a little relieved for some reason if Yuki read him right though she wasn't certain.

"I've also heard you have a roommate in the in the Day dorm. Do you mind if I ask who it is?"

"Her name is Sayori Wakaba. We've been friends since Junior high though she doesn't know about the existence of vampires. I feel a bit bad about keeping it from her." Yuki had said the last part without second thoughts. She didn't know why, but even though Kaname-sempai was a stranger to her she felt trusting towards him for some reason.

"I see. I'm glad that you are comfortable." Kaname-sempai said lightly, smiling slightly. Yuki smiled back before asking a question of her own.

"How is it in the Night Class then Sempai?" Kaname-sempai looked like he thought over the answer before replying, "It's mostly a rather calm atmosphere to be honest though Ichijo and Aidou keep it… interesting ever once in a while." This perked Yuki's interest.

"How do you mean?" She asked interestedly. Kaname-sempai sighed before answering in a tired voice, "Seeing as Ichijo wakes up the dorm at midday at times and Aidou seems to think of it as his 'duty' to intrude in everyone's privacy."

"Somehow I don't have a problem imagining that." Yuki giggled with a glassy eyed expression. Kaname-sempai chuckled as well. "The classes though are very peaceful. There is the occasional chatter, but other than that it's quiet." He finished.

While the pair continued their conversation the two other residents at the table were watching them though their trains of thought couldn't have been more different.

Kaien had to stop himself from cooing several times. Kaname-kun and Yuki were just so cute together. It would seem that inviting Kaname-kun had been the right thing to do. He was happy they were getting along so well. He continued to look at the two, smiling all the while.

Zero on the other hand was thinking the exact opposite. He felt almost betrayed as he watched Yuki chatter with the blood sucker so casually. Even though he knew they were the same and that she was different from the rest of the monsters he was almost a bit hurt that Yuki had taken to Kuran so easily.

About an hour later and seconds for everyone their hunger were sated and Kaien decided to speak. He cleared his throat and he was quickly the center of attention.

"Well it seems that our dinner is finished." Kaien declared cheerfully. Yuki had to stop her head from dropping in disappointment, a feeling that was shared with Kaname while Zero was almost smiling at being able to leave the table. Almost.

"It was a pleasure to be able to eat with you all." Kaname said as he stood up. His action was copied by Yuki as she stated, "I'll see you to the door." He smiled at her before nodding to the Chairman and Zero with a good bye.

Kaname and Yuki walked through the hallway in silence and before long they reached the outer door. There Kaname stopped and look down his coat from the wardrobe before he turned to Yuki.

"It has been a pleasure to get to know you Yuki." He said with warmth in his voice. Yuki smiled back at him as she replied, "I've had a great time as well sempai. Have a safe way back and then we'll see each other on the change over." He nodded and walked out the door as Yuki waved at him.

After a few seconds she stopped and closed the door before returning to the kitchen where the Chairman was busy washing their plates. She looked around for Zero, but didn't see him anywhere nor did she sense his presence anywhere around the house.

"Chairman, do you know where Zero went?" Yuki asked after a more seconds of futile search. The Chairman turned towards her and answered. "Zero-kun went back to the dorms. Why do you ask?" "Nothing special, I just wanted to talk to him. By the way," Yuki said. "I think I'll stay here for the night. I don't feel like walking all the way back to the dorms right now."

At this the Chairman turned towards her, tears of happiness flowing like rivers from his eyes. "That's great! I'll make my lovely Yuki breakfast and all though you probably want to sleep in as there's no school tomorrow, am I right?" He said the last part thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow. Good night." And with that Yuki turned and began heading for her room which was located not far from the bathroom.

As she entered she looked around. The bed was in the left corner with the plain white sheets she had put on before school started with a night table next to it. Next to the door's left was a wooden closet with a few drawers at the bottom that stood not far from the end of the bed. On the opposite side of the room from the bed was a desk made out of what looked to be a similar wood as the closet. A simple, matching chair was next to it. On the shelves were several books of different genre and a few stuffed animals.

Yuki walked over to the closet and opened one of the topmost drawers, looking for something to wear to bed. She found a simple, light blue, long armed nightgown with embroidered flowers at the end.

After shutting the drawer Yuki walked to the bathroom where she washed up and changed. When she was done she walked back to her room and headed straight for the bed, sudden fatigue overwhelming her.

As she lay there on her back Yuki looked at the hand which had touched Kaname-sempai's. She could still remember the warmth coming from his hand and how pleasant it had felt.

Yuki blushed furiously at that, her face resembling a tomato that had been in the sun to long. Why was she thinking such things? She didn't even know him at all except for the things he had told her earlier.

But as she thought about him she felt like there were small butterflies in her stomach. He was beautiful and kind and every aspect of him seemed perfect.

Yuki sighed and rolled over to her side. It was obvious that she was beginning to get a crush on him though it wasn't all that strong either. It was probably just an attraction towards a pureblood like her.

The thought about purebloods made her think about Zero.

She had wanted to talk about Kaname-sempai with him as it had been rather obvious during the dinner that Zero didn't like the fact that she was getting along with him. She really didn't wish for their shaky relationship to fall apart over her socializing with her own kind.

Yuki yawned and decided to stop thinking any more about the subject. She could speak with Zero the next day. And with that Yuki fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Luca was sitting impatiently in the living room. After Rima, Shiki and Ichijo left the area she had once again situated herself in the couch.<p>

Not long after Luca had been joined by Hanabusa and they were currently watching the outer doors for the return of Kaname-sama.

They had waited for close to two hours for their esteemed leader and as their patience had run out after twenty minutes one could just imagine their moods now. While Luca was drumming her fingers on the table agitatedly Hanabusa was wearing a hole in the expensive carpet by him walking back and forth.

One would think one of them would have snapped by now…

"Will you stop that Luca?" Hanabusa shouted, his temper short due to the lacking presence of the pureblood prince.

"Like you have anything to say about it when you're pacing around like an impatient child! I was here first so if you find it so annoying then leave!" Luca shouted back as she stood up, just as agitated.

"With the two of you shouting like this I'm surprised the other residents aren't complaining." A masculine voice said from the entrance to the dorm and Luca and Hanabusa turned as one to see the origin of their fight standing in the doorway with his coat over one arm and the other still on the door handle, and a slightly bored expression on his face.

"Kaname-sama." The duo bowed in unison towards the pureblood, their faces slightly red from having been caught arguing. Kaname sighed and walked past the two nobles, heading for the staircase, not paying attention to their embarrassment. Just as he reached the middle Hanabusa couldn't hold himself anymore and asked what was on his mind.

"How was dinner at the Chairman's Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa burst out before covering his mouth with both hands, looking like he was about to die a painful death. Luca gasped and turned towards Hanabusa, her features distorted in anger.

"How dare you just ask Kaname-sama something like that you-"

"That's enough Luca." Kaname's voice said, sharpened by the echo of the empty room. His usually passive face marred with a displeased frown.

"I believe that I am capable of fighting my own battles and as such I would much prefer if you do not speak for someone else." Luca lowered her head in shame.

"As for you Aidou," Hanabusa looked up startled. (He had been busy smiling smugly at Luca while she was being scolded) "I enjoyed the dinner very much. It was quite pleasurable and I had great company." Kaname answered his question with a strange smile on his face as he walked up the remaining steps and disappeared around the corner, heading for his room.

Luca and Hanabusa were left there awestruck at what they had just witnessed. Usually when Hanabusa had such outbursts he would have been slapped for his rudeness. But more importantly…

Kaname-sama just smiled!

The last time he had done so had been before the mysterious incident. Ever since he hadn't smiled at anything at all. Not at jokes or pleasant surprises or anything.

And what they didn't get was why he smiled that way. Like there was a secret he was in on that no one else knew. What in the world could have happened at the Chairman's to have made Kaname-sama's mood better than it had been for the last 10 years?

They sighed in unison as they couldn't come up with an answer at the moment. Luca and Hanabusa walked up the staircase together before giving each other a final glare and walked into their own rooms, intending to find out what was making Kaname-sama so happy.

* * *

><p>Back in his room Kaname was smiling as he sat on the couch. He had seen the surprised looks the noble vampires had given him, but for those who knew just who he had seen it wasn't all that surprising.<p>

He had begun to connect to his dear one once again, of course he was happy! Kaname was ecstatic!

There was a warm, pleasant feeling in his chest that had been there ever since Yuki had touched his hand. Kaname looked at the hand and smiled a bit wider. The warm feeling was there as well. He wondered briefly if Yuki had felt the same as he had, but shook his head at the thought. To her he was still an acquaintance, but tonight had been the first step of many.

It would seem things were finally going right for him.

* * *

><p><strong>HoHoHo!<strong>

**The chap is complete! It's actually the longest I have written until now.**

**Well I hope I'll be able to update on the 21th.**

**Bye-Bye~**


	12. Just a regular Day

**Happy birthday to ME, happy birthday to ME, happy birthday dear …., happy birthday MEEEEE!**

**Woo, one year older, but I still look the same as I did at …..**

**Here's my b-day chap! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Vampire Knight and this is the last time I bother to say that. I think we all have come to understand that.**

* * *

><p>Yuki was woken the next day by the rays of sunlight shining through her window. She yawned loudly and stretched before sitting up in her bed, looking around.<p>

She expected to see Yori on the other side of the room before she remembered that she had chosen to stay at the Chairman's. With a sigh at her own forgetfulness Yuki picked up the watch at the night table and was not surprised that it showed 17:47, dinner time. She had begun to feel more and more tired lately because of her lack of sleep due to school in the day and prefect duties at night.

Yuki felt her face heat even though there was no one else there as her stomach suddenly let out a loud growl. After shaking her head to clear her drowsiness Yuki put the watch back on its proper place and, after a final stretch, stood up from bed. She picked up the clothes she had used the previous day from the end of the bed where she had discarded them, not having anything else to wear.

Clothes in hand Yuki headed towards the bathroom to wash up and change. There she simply washed her face and brushed her hair before dressing. Then she put her nightgown with the other laundry before going towards the kitchen.

As Yuki walked into the kitchen she was a bit surprised to see that the dining table had food on it, but even more surprised by who was sat there.

"Good evening Zero." Yuki said politely.

The hunter/vampire looked over at her for a brief second before he returned to his meal. Yuki walked over to the table and situated herself on the other side. She began putting food onto her plate, not paying attention to what she was taking.

Yuki wasn't sure what she was to say to him as she hadn't expected to see him so soon. Was he mad at her? Why was he here in the first place? Such thoughts floated around in her mind as she nervously began picking on her food, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

The atmosphere became more and more uncomfortable as the silence stretched on.

Suddenly a bang could be heard from the kitchen as Zero slammed his hands roughly into the table and stood up, looking more annoyed than usual.

"If you have something to say, say it Yuki!" Zero said loudly. You could almost see the tick-mark on his forehead as he glared down at her. "You almost never shut up so why are you so damn quiet now?" He asked.

Yuki's cheeks took on a faint pink color as she looked over to the side. She took a mental deep breath before bursting it out.

"Are you mad at me?" Yuki asked as she looked at him with anguished eyes, fright lacing her voice. Zero honestly looked surprised at the question as though it wasn't what he had expected.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked confused. Yuki couldn't meet his eyes anymore and looked down, her hands gripping each other tightly under the table.

"I thought Zero might be mad at me for having spoken so much with Kaname-sempai yesterday." Yuki admitted.

At this Zero sighed. 'Women, honestly.' He thought exasperatedly, feeling a headache coming. He sighed angrily again before answering.

"Look, I'm not mad at you for speaking to the guy. I'M not your father. You've spoken to the rest of the freaks of the Night Class before so why should I be so bothered now? So go back to your loud, annoying self." Zero said, looking at the roof.

Yuki bent her head forwards as a glowing smile made its way onto her lips at this. After a few seconds she looked up again with her energy on top and begun eating as though she had never tasted food before. Zero looked at her with a small, almost non-visible, but fond smile as he continued eating his meal at a normal pace.

_Bang!_

Yuki and Zero looked at each other, sighed and then went back to their meals.

They both recognized that particular sound anywhere and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened when the sound came from the living room. They weren't surprised either when a faint wailing could be heard from said location.

Yuki looked over at Zero and saw that he had an annoyed expression again. She looked over at the remains of her meal and groaned in longing. She stood up from her chair and picked up her plate those remaining food she discarded in the trash and put it in the sink before she picked up the duster.

Yuki left the kitchen and headed towards the living room where the sight made her sigh in exasperation even though it wasn't unexpected.

The Chairman was sitting next to the now-broken coffee table sobbing at the shards of the vase that had been standing on said table. After a whiff though Yuki could tell that he had attempted to pick up the remains and had cut his finger, but, fortunately, it was just a small wound.

Yuki sighed and walked away to the bathroom where she got the first aid-kit. Going back to the living room and over to her still sobbing adoptive father she ignored his cry of joy at the sight of his aid for the evening and crouched down and gently took the Chairman's hand. Seeing that there wasn't any shards in the wound Yuki dropped it and opened the aid-kit and removed a band-aid. She turned back to the hand (finger, really) and put it on.

"Oh Yuki, you're such a good girl to your father!" The Chairman cried out in happiness. He tried to hug her, but Yuki turned away in time, picked up the duster and held it out him.

"You're the one broke it so you're the one who will clean it." Yuki said sternly, not giving in to his (horrible) puppy eyes. The Chairman sighed dramatically and took the duster before going to work. Yuki nodded in satisfaction and headed out of the room.

As she reached the doorway though she looked over her shoulder and said, "Don't forget that you will have to replace the table as well." Before leaving a once again crying Chairman behind with his mess.

* * *

><p>When Yuki left the room to take care of the idiot Chairman Zero sighed.<p>

He had honestly been relieved when Yuki asked him if he was mad at her. He had left through the backdoor the day before to get away as quickly as he could. He had seen how well the two purebloods had gotten along (you would have had to be the dumbest person on the planet to not see that) and had been scared that… that…

Zero sighed again as he looked down at his hands. He had been scared Yuki wouldn't have wanted anything else to do with him. When they were young they had been each other's only friends and though Yuki had made friends with Yori later on it hadn't really bothered him. It had bothered him slightly when she had made friends with some of the Night Class, but she still hung out with him like she always had.

But Kuran could change her. It was widely known that purebloods were spoiled brats who expected to have everything served to them on a silver platter and Kuran was the first pureblood Yuki had met. If she became close to the arrogant pureblood made her exactly like all the other vampires? Would she abandon him?

Over the course of the last weeks Zero had noticed the interest Kuran had taken in Yuki. The way he would greet her whenever he saw her and look at her when she was in his line of sight. And Zero knew it wasn't just innocent curiosity in Kuran's part either.

Kuran had money, charisma, looks and position to offer Yuki. He didn't have those sorts of feelings for Yuki, but what could he give her? He didn't have money or connections. He didn't even know how long he had left to live. He was an ex-human vampire who would one day become a level E (she didn't know that though). A monster. He at least wanted to have her by his side for as long as possible.

Yuki was different from all others, even humans. Others shun him (with more than a little aid on his part), but no matter how hard he tried to push her away she kept being by his side and he would be lying if he said that didn't make him feel warm inside.

Hearing footsteps heading back towards the kitchen Zero looked up just as Yuki appeared I the doorway. She made her way over to the table and fell heavily into her chair.

"That stupid Chairman, why does he have to destroy everything all the time?" Yuki asked rhetorically with a sigh. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, relaxing in the peaceful silence.

Zero, having just finished his own meal, stood up and went over to the sink where he filled it with water to do the dishes. Yuki turned her head sideways to look at him working, enjoying the scene as it was rare Zero relaxed like this.

When he was finished Zero looked at his clock and 'tsk-ed'. It was already 18:53, meaning they had been sitting there for over an hour.

"Yuki." Zero said. Said girl raised her head and looked at him in question.

"It's curfew in 7 minutes." That was all he had to say.

The curfew at Cross Academy was 18:00 on school days and 19:00 on weekends and was (due to the residing vampires) upheld with utmost strictness (not really (the fan girls), but as a prefect…).

Yuki jumped up like the chair like it had given her an electric shock, grabbed his hand and started running towards the door, Zero in tow.

When they reached the front door Yuki stopped and let go of her tag-along to put on her shoes. When they both were done she threw the door open and Yuki raced back to the Sun dorms as though her hair was on fire while Zero just walked casually, not worried about prefect-ness or punishments.

After saying good-bye to Zero at the entrance to his dorm Yuki jogged towards her own dorm. When she finally reached the door and looked at the clock she let out a breath of relief. It read 16:59 which meant that she wasn't in trouble.

Walking towards her room Yuki decided to take a shower before finishing off her homework. Entering her dorm room she saw that Yori was reading and smiled as she greeted her.

"Hello Yuki," Yori said. "How was it at the Chairman's last night?" Yuki sat down on her bed before telling her.

"It was fine. It was a surprise that the Chairman had invited Kuran-sempai from the Night Class though." She admitted. At Yori's questioning look she elaborated.

"Apparently the Chairman knows sempai's mother."

"Ah." Yori nodded in understanding. "How was he then?"

"He was very nice. He asked how it is being in the Day Class and such." Yuki said smiling. Yori saw a curious light in her eyes as Yuki spoke of Kuran-sempai and smiled knowingly inside. It would seem her best friend had taken an interest in someone.

Due to Yuki's beauty and intelligence she had always, much like the Night Class, been the object of other's affection. Though despite all the attention she received Yuki had never returned it. It might have been because they never saw past her looks really, but Yori was happy all the same for her friend.

Yuki then stood up and walked over to her closet. While opening some drawers and pulling out the desired clothing Yori asked, "Where are you going?"

Not turning back Yuki answered, "I'm going to take a shower before the dorm bathrooms close." Nodding (though Yuki couldn't see that) Yori turned back to her book. Finding everything she needed as well as her soap, hairbrush, blow-dryer and a towel Yuki headed for the door and walked outside.

Walking swiftly through the dormitory hallways Yuki quickly reached the showers. As she opened the door she saw that there were several other girls there as well both classmates and upperclassmen. Walking over to one of the stalls Yuki set her clothes aside before she turned on the water and started to strip herself of her clothes.

Yuki had never really enjoyed using the dorm bathrooms as they didn't offer any privacy and due to her vampire physics many girls stared at her both in awe and, most commonly, jealousy.

Sighing to herself she walked into the now hot shower and took pleasure in the warm water that cascaded of her back, trying to ignore the stares she felt towards her back.

After doing what she came there to do Yuki stepped out and reached for her towel. Drying herself of she wrapped the towel around her head and put on her underwear before picking up her clothes and walked over to the mirrors. There Yuki plugged into her blow-dryer, removed the towel from her head and started drying her hair.

As she stood there Yuki looked into the mirror reflection and saw that, indeed, a lot were watching her enviously.

Finishing off as quickly as she could without looking _too _weird Yuki put on the simple t-shirt, the plain demin skirt and the white socks she had brought at record speed. Picking up the rest of her belongings she walked quickly towards the door.

As she closed the door behind her Yuki let out the breath she had been holding. She tried not to show it, but she had always been uncomfortable when occasions like this arose. She had always been followed by whispers about her looks and brains, even more after she started Middle School. She didn't want to be treated so differently…

Yuki turned her head as a crack could be heard from the window on the opposite side of the door and bumped it into the wall in frustration as well as embarrassment. The window was now held together only by the frame as cracks ran all over it. It was actually a surprise in itself that it hadn't shattered yet.

Yuki quickly started to walk away. The other girls would surly peg it on her (even though it was her) if they saw her there.

It had happened before that she had lost control of her powers for a split second in the presence of humans and something fragile had shattered. It always caused hysteria whenever it occurred though on one had linked it to her.

She sighed depressed. To lose control so easily could not happen again. It had been worse when she was younger and her powers had just manifested, but she had thought that she would have been able to stay unaffected by now.

Yuki stopped her thoughts as the dorm room-door appeared.

'Huh' Yuki thought baffled. 'That was fast.' Shrugging she plastered a smile on her face and walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Heavens that was tough. If there are any changes that should be made SAY IT! Please.<strong>

**Well, now I shall take my leave. I have an appointment with my friends and would like to have some time to get ready.**

**Cheerio~**


	13. Jealousy isn't a Sin, is it?

**I'm back with another chapter, yay!**

**Sorry for the extreme lateness, but this chapter is over 6500 words so I hope that it will compensate for the long wait.**

**Hope you all will find it to your liking. Begin!**

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed since the dinner and everything had turned relatively normal.<p>

Relatively being the key word.

Summer was approaching the academy, warming the weather further and lifting the spirit of all at the thought of the holidays that could be seem looming in the horizon. During the time that had passed since school start the older students had gone back to their normal routines and the new students had settled into the society nicely and had found their own place for the rest of their time in Cross Academy.

In there was Yuki Cross.

Sort of.

But then again she wasn't your average student either.

After many weeks of patrolling the school grounds in the night and attending school in the day, thus getting only a few hours of sleep every day with the addition of growing homework Yuki felt like she would crack _very _soon. Even though she had known the material they were covering she still felt obligated to pay attention, but it was getting harder and harder with each day. She was already dozing off every now and then.

Yuki was also beginning to have a hard time doing all her Day Class work along with her Night Class one. There was simply not enough time to do it all. Perhaps she could talk about it with the Chairman later…

Well, if it was any comfort then she could hear that Zero was already snoring lightly on the row at the back of class though it had been a while since the second period started.

Yuki turned her head slightly so that she could look out the corner of her eye and stifled a giggle. Yup, Zero was with his head in his arms happily away in dreamland probably hunting the Night Class.

She sighed internally as a yawn threatened to escape her and turned back to the teacher. It did not do any good watching him as she would only feel even more tired than she already was without him snoozing away.

Yuki began doodling idly at her notebook as she only managed to partially focus on what the teacher was saying. It's not as if it was her fault the teacher's voice was so monotone that he could bore anyone to death. Yuki looked to her right. There right next to her sat her best friend though Yori was diligently noting down the teacher's words unlike her. Yori noticed her stare and smiled at her friend, which was returned, before turning back to her work.

After another 20 minutes and to-many-to-count strangled yawns later the bell finally rung, signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch.

"That's all." The teacher called and left the classroom. At once the students started chatting amongst each other and made their way out to enjoy the fresh air and a good meal before the time to return came.

Yuki let out a great sigh and stretched her arms before she picked up her textbooks and rose from her seat, happy to stand up and move around. Yori followed suit and looked towards Zero who was waking up due to all the noise.

"Hey Zero, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Yuki called out. Zero looked over them for a moment before he answered, "I'm not hungry, you guys just go without me."

"OK!" Yuki called back and waved before she and Yori walked out of the classroom after their fellow students. While walking through the hallways in the direction of the grounds and the cafeteria Yuki noticed that a lot of people were staring at her. She sighed to herself in resignation of another day of ignoring them.

'Geez,' Yuki thought to herself with an eye roll as a male upperclassman poked at his friend and pointed at her. 'Don't they have anything better to occupy themselves with?'

When they arrived at the cafeteria Yori got herself a baguette and a bottle of juice while Yuki, who was in the mood for sweets, got a plate of pudding and a bottle of water, the water to distract the growing thirst she could feel at the back of her throat. She would last the rest of the day though so it was not much of a problem.

After they had paid for their respective meal the two girls walked to sit outside, intending to enjoy the nice weather though Yuki was torn between the desire to be away from the glaring sunlight and to be away from the looks of her peers.

After walking around for a while they settled for a secluded spot underneath a large tree not far away from the main eating area where they could properly relax. Yuki and Yori settled next to each other at the foot of the tree with their backs leaning on it.

While Yori pulled the wrapping off her meal Yuki could be heard humming lowly "_Pudding~, pudding~…"_ as she took of the cover of her dessert. Yuki took out the plastic spoon that came with her meal and put it into the cup, pulling it out with a piece of dessert. She then put it into her mouth and closed her eyes in bliss as she savored the fantastic flavor, a dorky smile on her face. All the while with Yori looking amused on at pudding-intoxicated being those face was flushed with pleasure that was her friend. The two of them sat there in comfortable silence as they ate, not paying as much attention to the people around them as to how nice the slight breeze felt after hours inside the classroom and the calming sounds it made against the trees and grass.

Yuki slowly opened her eyes as she heard someone approach them. She had already sensed that it wasn't Zero and saw that it was the Day Class boy those friend had pointed at her from before. She had seen the boy before, but hadn't really taken notice of him before. He was of average built with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He looked horribly nervous about something, but understanding dawned on her as she saw he held an envelope with the writing Yuki Cross-sama on it in his hands.

As he saw Yuki looking at him the boy blushed and swallowed deeply before he started walking with slight shaky steps towards her. He came to a stop about two meters from her and Yuki rose gracefully from her position, pudding still in hand, and walked to him until there was a little less than a meter between them. The boy then bowed hurriedly and held out the envelope to her.

"P-please accept this Y-Yuki-sama!" He stuttered out before practically running away, though in higher spirits than when he came. Yuki looked half amused, half exasperated on as he rounded a corner before sitting down again and looked at the envelope.

'That's so cute.' Yuki thought as she smiled slightly. She had turned the envelope and found it sealed with a heart shaped sticker. Feeling a bit guilty of destroying the cute sticker Yuki tore it gently apart before slipping out the letter. She folded it out gently as she read:

_Dear Yuki-sama._

_I've written this letter to express my deep admiration and feelings for you._

_I remember my first day in Cross Academy. The rumors were flowing about the Night Class of course, but there were also whispers about a beautiful girl starting that year as well. I didn't think much about then though._

_But the next day you walked into the classroom next to your friends and I was stricken by your beauty and elegance. Like the way your long silky brown hair framed your gorgeous face like a painting from a master and the way you held yourself with the grace and confidence of a ballerina. I also discovered your superior intelligence when the teacher called you to answer his question._

_When I saw you I accidentally dropped a book when you walked by and you and I both bent down to pick it up at the same time, making our hands meet. Your hands were so soft and warm Yuki-sama that I never wanted to let go, but I've never felt the same since our eyes met._

_Out of all your features your eyes are the most beautiful, the warmth and happiness they radiated illuminating the entire world. I didn't manage to say anything to you before you handed the book back and left to sit down._

_Since then I've never stopped thinking about you. It's only now that I've had the courage to confess my feelings. You're the first girl I've ever liked and though you probably don't reciprocate my feelings I still wanted you to know._

_Yours sincerely, Hiroshi Saito._

Yuki sighed and leaned her head against the tree, feeling thoroughly horrible. She was flattered that he thought so well about her, but he almost only liked her because of her vampire traits. Although it was expected it stung a bit that he thought as such.

"What did the letter say?" Yori asked after swallowing the last bite of her baguette, having noticed her friend's discomfort. Yuki didn't say anything, but handed her letter over to Yori and continued eating her pudding although with much less vigor. After Yori finished she put it down slowly, a deep frown marring her face.

It wasn't because she thought the boy's letter was stupid, heavens no, it was actually because she understood her friend's sad mood after reading it. Usually when someone confessed to Yuki it was upperclassmen that where in the opinion that they were in top of the world and that Yuki should be with them due to that.

Saito-san's letter was sweet like a real love letter should be and it was a confession, not a demand. He too saw her mostly for her beauty, but he wasn't imposing on her. He simply told her how he felt, regardless if she returned his affection or not. Yori folded the letter gently and put it in the pocket of Yuki's uniform before resting her head gently on her friend's shoulder.

"Perhaps you should speak with him?" Yori offered kindly.

"Yeah, I probably should." Yuki said softly back after finishing her last spoon of pudding. They sat there like that, both consumed completely by their own thoughts, before Yori noticed that people were beginning to leave the area.

Realizing that it was probably time for class she lifted her head from Yuki's shoulder. Yuki felt the weight leave her and glanced at her friend who was in the middle of getting up. Yori nodded her head towards their fellow students and as realization dawned on the vampire she picked herself and her books of the ground as well. They picked up their trash was well and headed back towards the classrooms, discarding the remains of their meals in a bin on the way.

When Yuki and Yori entered their classroom Yuki noticed at once that Zero wasn't there. Not that surprised that he had stepped out she followed Yori to their seats and sat down, waiting for class to start.

While Yori flipped through the chapter they were going to cover that class Yuki rested against her seat. She noticed when the boy who had given her the letter entered and he blushed when he saw her looking at him, waving awkwardly at her. Yuki raised her hand in return before closing her eyes and letting her mind wander.

Yuki opened her eyes and sat up when she heard the teacher walk in and frowned. She didn't need to look to know that Zero had yet to return, but shrugged at her concerns and focused her attention at the teacher. It wasn't the first time he had arrived late so there was no reason for her to worry.

But when it was almost halfway into the class Yuki began to truly worry. Zero was usually only a few minutes late, 15 at the most.

Just as she was thinking about asking the teacher if she could go look for him the classroom door opened and the object of her concerns walked in as though he was 5 minutes early.

"May I ask why you are late Kyriuu-san?" The teacher asked annoyed. The class had begun whispering due to his distracting entrance and he would have trouble calming them down in order to resume the lesson when they had become so riled up.

"The Chairman held me up." Zero answered shortly, but Yuki could tell he was lying. Zero was paler than usual and (although not by much) he was slightly disheveled. Yuki smiled at him when he looked at her to hide her dread and it looked like he bought it.

She recognized the symptoms Zero was showing. Yuki didn't doubt that he had had an attack of bloodlust. She had never seen him during those episodes, but had seen him enough afterwards to know it as it was.

That he had an attack was not (entirely) what she worried about though. He had never had it during school before and she was concerned about what would happen if a student walked in on him. Yuki knew that if Zero attacked one of them he would never forgive himself, but from the looks of it would not be long before he would truly awaken as a vampire.

Zero had fought so hard against his instincts, but anyone with any knowledge of ex-humans knew it was a futile fight.

Yuki sighed. No matter how much she wished to there was nothing she could do for him other than to be by his side until he fell to level E.

Some odd hours later the sun was beginning to set and the Day Class students were leaving the school area and returning to the dorms (for most of the female student body that meant the Moon Dormitory).

Yuki was now currently on her way over to the gate leading to said dorm to perform her usual prefect duties on her own. While Zero was more often than not ditching duty she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at him today. Had she been in his place the last people she would want to see would be the Night Class as well.

Arriving Yuki found the common mob of fans screaming over their favorite sempais as usual. She brought out her whistle and blew hard, unexpectedly gathering the attention of the girls. What was surprising about it was that each of them turned to glare at her hatefully, making Yuki take a step back in surprise at the fierceness. One of the girls, a third year she recognized, acting as a leader of sorts, stepped forward.

"We've wanted to speak with you Cross." She said with her head held high like she was her better, looking quite intimidating.

"What for?" Yuki asked casually, having an idea, but kept herself calm despite the growing tension she could feel. This only seemed to agitate them as their glares (if possible) intensified. The girl's eyes flashed.

"You know very well what we are talking about Cross!" She shouted. "The way you are abusing your position as prefect to become friendly with the Night Class, especially Kuran-sempai, speaking to them so casually is despicable. You even went on a date with Ichijo-sempai. But unless you stay away from the Night Class we'll make sure your life will become a living hell from now on, do you understand?"

Yuki felt herself get angry. Kaname-sempai and she had talked together sometimes over the weeks since the dinner and she was already familiar with some of the others, but this was taking it too far.

"I had no idea it was illegal to make friends, but you getting jealous over me speaking to a fellow student is nothing short of pathetic." Yuki said annoyed, the pureblood in her demanding respect.

"Why you little…" But she didn't get further as the gates creaked open, revealing the objects of the argument.

The fan girls squealed at the sight and Yuki had to rush forwards in order to avoid them trampling the vampires. Due to her concentration on holding back the screaming girls Yuki didn't see that girl appearing behind her before it was too late.

Yuki felt a hand push hard against her back and found herself falling forwards. She closed her eyes for the impact and moved her hands forwards, but was surprised when she felt to big hands quickly grab her waist and pulled her up.

Opening her eyes she saw straight into the eyes of Kaname Kuran who was smiling down at her. After blinking a couple of times and the initial surprise wore off Yuki blushed when she noticed that he hadn't let go, before detaching herself and bowed hurriedly to him in gratitude.

"Thank you for catching me Kaname-sempai." She said embarrassedly even though she knew she had been pushed on purpose.

"It was my pleasure." Kaname answered evenly though Yuki noticed that his fist was clenched. She became distracted though when Takuma appeared behind him.

"Are you OK Yuki?" Takuma asked concernedly. Yuki smiled at him as she replied that she was fine.

She saw that all the Night Class students had stopped up to look between their dorm heads and the tiny prefect and said, "You should hurry up since you are keeping your classmates waiting sempais." Both men nodded and continued towards the school, trusting her words.

Yuki watched as the Night Class disappeared and the remaining fan girls disbanded. Knowing that there were a few hours until the night settled completely and people started moving she headed back to the dorms, first to finish her homework then speak with the Chairman.

As the Sun dorm came into view Yuki could sense that someone was watching her and her feeling was confirmed when she heard a voice call, "Umm Y-Yuki-s-sama?"

She turned around and saw who boy that had given her the letter.

'What was his name again…? Ah that's it, Saito-kun.' Yuki smiled and waved cheerfully at him in greeting.

Her action seemed to give him the courage to come over as he blushed a bright red with embarrassment, but walked over to her steadily none the less. Coming to a stop before her he bowed his head in a greeting of his own, but kept his it down as nervousness overcome him again. He seemed to struggle to find the right words for a moment before asking her in a hesitant voice.

"I hope it isn't a bother to you Yuki-sama, but I wish to know if you have read my letter already." He asked her, trying to say it in a nonchalant way as if it wasn't really important to him. He failed.

Yuki smiled gently at him as she replied with a simple, "I have. Caused him to lose his waning composure and stuttered out, "Y-you have! A-and what do you thing then?" sounding slightly hysterical at the end.

Yuki reached out and took his hands in her own, causing him to almost faint, and answered in a kind voice.

"I'm very happy that you have such high thoughts of me Saito-kun, but I can't say that the feelings are mutual. I'm really sorry." She finished off retracting her hands to fold them in front of her and looked down slightly in shame.

He looked at her sadly before smiling half-heartedly and said, "Its fine Yuki-sama. I'm grateful that you told me. Well, bye then. See you tomorrow in class."

"Yeah…" With that he hurried away, although expected, hurt by her rejection, leaving a miserable Yuki behind.

She had known that there would be no easy way of telling him, but Yuki still couldn't help feeling like there was a rock in her stomach.

'Maybe I would fake a headache tomorrow.' Yuki thought as she opened the Chairman's outer door and walking in before taking off her shoes and walked over to the kitchen where she could hear sounds coming from.

Slipping into the room undetected Yuki saw that her adopted father was making a ruckus with the pans and pots. Shaking her head at him Yuki opened her mouth and said, "Chairman."

The man dropped what he held in his hands and turned to look at her, clutching his chest as he breathed heavily at the shock.

"P-please never do that again!" The Chairman said as his breath got more controlled. Yuki nodded and walked over to the table and sat down while the Chairman picked up the items he had dropped. After he finished he tuned to Yuki with a frown of confusion on his face, seemingly just remembering something.

"Bye the way, what are you doing here Yuki? It's not long until curfew."

She fidgeted a little before looking at him and answered,

"It's about my workload. It was fine in the start, but now I have to admit it's gotten a bit too much for me." At that Yuki could feel her cheeks burn, but met the Chairman's eyes defiantly.

At her confession he smiled and replied in a soothing tone, "Its fine Yuki, anyone would have cracked eventually so there is no need to be embarrassed. I'll talk to your teachers first thing tomorrow so you don't have to do it tonight if you don't want to."

Yuki smiled in relief, but quickly became cautious as the Chairman turned mushy and asked in a childish voice, "On a lighter note my daughter, while you are here we can eat togeth- ah Yuki, where are you? Yukki?" He called, tears streaming down his face.

Halfway to the Sun Dormitory Yuki stopped her frantic dash to take a deep breath.

'Trust that Chairman to use this opportunity for 'father-daughter time'.' Yuki thought depressed as she entered the dorm. Seeing no one around she looked at the clock in the hall and saw that everyone would be at dinner.

Not feeling hungry for anything other than a blood tablet Yuki did exactly that after she entered her room, filling a glass with water and dropping a tablet in the water from her box hidden in the drawer of her nightstand. Sipping at the mixture Yuki sat down at the desk and pulled forth her assignments, intending to get them done as soon as possible.

A quarter later Yuki heard the door creak open and hurriedly drowned down the remnants of her drink from her glass as Yori entered and walked over to her.

"Good evening Yuki. Why didn't you and Zero come for dinner? You knew it was Teriyaki tonight." Yori asked curiously.

"The Chairman made me eat with him when I went there. As for Zero I don't know, maybe he wasn't hungry." Yuki lied. Yuki turning down food just didn't happen and she couldn't very well tell Yori that she had already had a meal in the form of a blood tablet. If not explained properly that would seem very strange. As for Zero…

"Ah" Was all her friends said before walking over to her side of the room and taking up her own homework.

"Did you get any done earlier?" Yuki asked as Yori sat down next to her and put her books on the table.

"Yes, so I'll do the rest now so that I don't have to do it later. I see you don't have as much work as usual." Yori commented as her eyes strayed to Yuki's own pile.

"Yeah, that's why I went to the Chairman in the first place. There was simply too much for one person to handle so from now on I'll only do the advanced assignments." Yuki explained. After that the two of them sat working in a comfortable silence, the only sound from within the room the scratching of pencils against paper and the occasional brush of an eraser removing a mistake.

After about half an hour Yuki sighed before putting away her work and grabbed her prefect badge from her bed. She hand brushed against her pocket when her arm dropped and Yuki remembered the letter she had received. Sticking her hand into the pocket, intending to throw it as there was no reason to keep it, she was surprised when she felt it being empty.

'I probably dropped it during prefect duties.' Yuki shrugged before walking over to the door.

Getting 'Good luck' from her roommate Yuki headed for the school grounds, wondering idly if Zero would show up or not.

* * *

><p>Zero leaned against the headboard on his bed as he enjoyed the peace of the dorm while everyone was eating. The attack earlier had passed away, but the memory certainly hadn't.<p>

He had been sitting in the classroom half asleep waiting for the next period to start when it had happened. He remembered how terrified he had been as he jumped from his seat and rushed to the door.

He had been going as fast as he possibly could towards the stables that usually calmed him down when he had passed a lone girl in a hallway near an exit. The sweet smell she had been emitted had filled his senses and for a moment he had felt his mind go blank, the only thing in his head was the smell.

Luckily for the both of them the bell had rung just then, making Zero come to his senses again and made a dash away from there. He had just reached the grounds when had collapsed against a tree, pain coursing through his body. It had seemed like an eternity before the pain had subsided and he'd been able to return to class.

What he remembered the most though was the intense hatred he had felt when he had spotted Yuki. He had taken one look at her supernatural looks and the only thought in his head had been _vampire. _He had avoided looking at her when he had passed her and tried not to think of her as much as possible.

Zero touched the nape of his neck. It was disgusting. The feeling of his throat burning and an intense hunger that he knew wasn't for food.

When he could hear the sounds of chatter coming his way he knew that it wouldn't be long until patrol, but felt like crewing it that day. There was no way he would be able to stand being anywhere near those things right now.

Even Yuki.

* * *

><p>A refreshing breeze blew through the open window where the Night Class students were having their lesson that night, cooling the, rather hot for the time of the day, classroom and, more importantly, its inhabitants.<p>

The day wasn't really of any special notice for the dorm leader, but Kaname found his hand straying to his pocket occasionally, burning to read the crumpled paper resting within it.

He knew it was a dishonorable thing to take a personal item from someone else, but when he had caught Yuki earlier that evening his hand had went slightly into her pocket, touching the paper and he had without second thought eased it out unnoticed and clenched it in his fist.

In hindsight he felt rather guilty of doing something so cruel, especially to Yuki, but even if it was just something as trivial as a note from a friend he still wanted to know what she was doing, what she was thinking, when he couldn't ask himself.

Mentally berating himself for his pathetic desperation of being a part of her life Kaname pushed himself off the wall and turned to survey his fellow students as a distraction.

It was painfully obvious that most of them weren't paying attention with Shiki and Touya feeding reach other pocky, Aidou doodling what looked like caricatures of Kyriuu in his notebook and Ichijo humming a cheerful tune to himself while reading a novel.

As he looked over at Luca Kaname wasn't surprised that she was looking at his with _that _look.

Luca had held a deep affection for him from before they had even met after having heard rumors. Those feelings had only seemed to grow over the years and she still held on to the hope that he would one day reciprocate her affection no matter how clear he made himself that that was not the case.

He looked disinterestedly back at her and saw that the hope in her dimmed for now.

Kaname continued to look over at the person at Luca's right and saw that Kain was looking at Luka with a gaze of his own. He wondered idly if Kain would ever confess his feelings or Luca would come to see the obvious, not that it really mattered to him though.

With a sigh Kaname closed his eyes and leaned against the wall again, thinking about Yuki again. She had been scarcer than usual this night, but it was explained by the lack of Kyriuu-sighting. He couldn't help but resent the boy a little by making Yuki do the work for two, but knew the reason for his absence and that his anger was unjustified.

He was still annoyed though.

Kaname glanced out the window just in time to see Yuki appear on the path that led to the gardens. Her hair was fanning lightly around her face due to the breeze and while she appeared slightly tired her eyes were as attentive as ever.

Stopping in her strides to take a short break Yuki looked up at their classroom and Kaname raised his hand to wave shortly down at her before letting it fall. Yuki, who saw his greeting, bowed her head slightly in return before resuming her duties.

Kaname turned back to the teacher, but looked at her intently through the corner of his eye, halfway hoping she would turn back to look at them (him) again, but wasn't very disappointed when Yuki didn't.

When he actually looked back towards the front of the class Kaname felt a sense of forebodingness as Luca rose from her seat, drawing the attention of the whole class, and walked towards the door. Touya stopped feeding her friend and, after sharing a look with Shiki, shrugged and headed after her.

"Seiren."

Kaname's quiet yet forceful voice rung through the classroom, bringing the attention of said person (and everyone else) to him, waiting for him to continue what order he was about to give.

"Please go after our two runaways to ensure that they don't cause any trouble and notify me should they."

"Yes my lord." His personal bodyguard answered with a low bow before going out herself to find the girls as ordered.

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed internally, wondering why he was feeling so apprehensive yet knowing the answer as well.

* * *

><p>Yuki crouched down and looked over at the reflective surface.<p>

The great lake-like river that kept apart the school and the dormitories was luminous in the light of the moon, the stars and the lampposts in the distance, mesmerizing her even though she had seen it many times before, leaving her slightly speechless.

'No matter how many times I see it, it still amazes me how beautiful nature is.' Yuki thought peacefully as she closed her eyes breathed in the scent of the flowers in the garden behind her, a faint smile curving on her lips.

'But as everything else even good thing must come to an end.' She reflected as she rose, looking at the water before her one last time before turning to face the two girls that had interrupted her.

"Good evening Souen-sempai, Rima." Yuki said respectfully with a small bow of her head as she looked at them.

"Hello miss Prefect." Rima answered in her usual disinterested voice accompanied with a small wave of her hand that made Yuki smile despite herself. This smile faded quickly though as she caught sight of the angry form of Luca whom stature looked vaguely familiar.

"Mind if I ask what you are doing here? The Night Class is still in session after all." he Night Class is still in session after all." Yuki asked curiously.

Rima looked over at Luca in a questionable manner (for her) and Luca herself seemed to find this as a que to start.

"What is your connection to Kaname-sama?" She asked angrily and, in Yuki's opinion, arrogantly.

'That was where it was familiar then.' Yuki concluded as she watched the older girl with fascination. 'She acts the same way as the fan girls. It seems that she has feelings for Kaname-sempai…'

"Well?" An angry voice cut off her musings and Yuki jolted, having been so lost in thought that she had forgotten who was in front of her.

"Sorry," Yuki said abashedly. "I didn't catch that. What were you saying again?" This only seemed to fuel Luca's anger because it looked like she was just barely controlling herself from attacking her.

"I asked" Luca said with gritted teeth her voice laced with slight jealousy. "why Kaname-sama seems to have taken such an interest in you?" Yuki, who was wondering about the answer herself, just shrugged and answered,

"I don't know. It might be because I requested to enter the Day Class and he finds it intriguing. Have you tried asking him?" She was a bit curious as to why the girl would be asking her when she had just left a classroom with the person in question.

Luca seemed to have taken it as a mortal offence however and snarled out,

"How dare you insinuate that I would ask Kaname-sama, a _pureblood_, such a question? I would never burden Kaname-sama just so that I could satisfy my own curiosity." Sticking her nose high up with an air of superiority at the end.

Yuki lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. She had known that purebloods were revered by the lower vampires, but hadn't known just how extremely. There really were a lot of things she didn't know about the vampire world it seemed.

Luca, having thought Yuki was lowering her head in submission, lost most of her anger and said, "Just stay away from Kaname-sama from now on." before walking away haughtily.

Rima looked over at Yuki with slight concern showing in her eyes, but Yuki, having raised her head again, just smiled weakly and waved her hand in parting. Getting the hint Rima followed the path Luca had taken and after disappearing out of sight Yuki sighed heavily in frustration.

'Well, at the very least I managed to keep my feelings in check.' She thought in a falsely cheery voice.

Yuki clapped herself firmly on her cheeks to ward off such depressing thought before breaking into a run back towards the school though she did take different route than Souen and Rima.

* * *

><p>The two girls walked the Moon Dormitory after discovering that their classes had ended while they had been gone. Luca, although satisfied that the little girl seemed to have gotten the point, was still displeased at not knowing why Kaname-sama found that girl and not <em>her<em> so interesting.

Rima on the other hand felt a bit guilty of leaving her friend, at least she considered Yuki a friend, back there when she looked so sad.

When they entered the vampires were greeted by the sight of Seiren who appeared to have been waiting for them.

"Luca-san, Kaname-sama informs you that you are to go to his room at your arrival." Seiren promptly said before turning around and walk away, leaving Luca behind with a feeling of dread. Knowing that she didn't have a say in the matter Luca said good bye to Rima before she began the trek up to the tower where the leader of the Night Class resided.

After what seemed like no time at all she were standing in front of the double doors that lead into Kaname's room and Luca, feeling nervous, raised her hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." Kaname's voice sounded through the door just before Luca's hand touched it, surprising her slightly, and followed his command and opened it slowly, taking in the sight of the pureblood's private quarters.

The room inside the door sparsely decorated with a few paintings hanging on the light blue walls and a lounge sofa atop of a rug in the back of the room in which the owner currently resided in. The windows in the room were located behind the sofa and a few other doors could be seen leading to other rooms.

Luca walked over to the sofa and stopped two meters away, unsure of what she was to do. Kaname, who was sitting in a relaxed position while resting his arm on the armrest, put his wrist on his chin when they came to a halt and looked disinterestedly at her. Luca opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short.

"I trust you are aware of why you are here Luca?" Kaname inquired calmly although it was obvious he knew the answer.

"Yes Kaname-sama. I am here because I just walked out in the middle of class despite not having been permitted to do so." Luca said shamefully with her eyes lowered.

"Yes though I am aware that you left to speak with the prefect, inquiring about something. Is that correct?" Kaname asked evenly, his composure as relaxed as ever.

Luca's cheeks took on a rosy color and she glanced at the man in front of her who met her look without wavering once.

"Y-yes Kaname-sama, I did." Luca admitted, not elaborating further in hope that it would not be spoken of.

"I see. Well then, I'll let you get off with a warning this time, but if you break the rules any more I will punish you." Kaname said sternly with a look that matched his voice. "You are free to go."

Luca bowed to him and walked out of the door, grateful for her dismissal for once. Not in the mood for Hanabusa bothering her about being scolded she headed to her room, intending to relax for a while.

* * *

><p>Back at the room of the dorm president Kaname sighed before rising from his previous position and taking out the paper that belonged to Yuki. He hadn't had time to read it as Luca and Touya had returned from their escapade shortly after the Night Class.<p>

He rose from the sofa and walked over to the door leading to his bedroom where he put the paper on the bed and proceeded to take off his uniform jacket, tie and vest before undoing the topmost buttons of the shirt.

After he was done Kaname walked over to his bed and picked the paper up before returning to the sofa in the previous room. Making himself comfortable Kaname finally smoothed out the paper before starting to read.

After reading through the, now discovered to be, letter twice Kaname looked up and saw green. Not literarily of course.

'That little brat had the nerve to give Yuki a love letter! How dare he?' Kaname seethed silently as the paper disintegrating into nothing in his hand.

Oh, how he wished to say out loud to everyone that Yuki was no one's, but his. Of course she didn't know that she was his, but he still wanted to say it anyway.

Kaname wondered what she had answered to him in regards to the letter's contents if she had answered at all. From what it had said the brat admired the beauty and intelligence that came with being a vampire and from what he knew about Yuki she would probably be saddened by that.

Kaname found comfort in that thought and rose to go look out the window behind him.

The night was soon over judging by the faint light in the horizon and it was time for vampires to get to sleep. Turning around and heading for bed Kaname though one thing.

'I love you Yuki.'

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**What do you think about this chapter? It's the longest chapter I've written until now so I am a bit winded -.-**

**Some might have a problem with the attitude I gave Luca, but try to look at it from this perspective: Kaname, Luca's big crush, suddenly takes an unexplainable interest that borders to obsession in the strange girl that didn't grew up in vampire society and from what Luca knows about Yuki there is nothing about her that should make her more desirable.**

**Luca would obviously feel superior and jealous and in the manga/anime she didn't have a favorable view on Yuki either. I just increased those feelings of resentment. Sue me O.O **

**Preview~**

**Summer's upon Cross Academy! What will they be up to?**

**~See you next time~**


	14. Summer Arc: The Horrors of Summer

**I'm back! I've had a serious problem of getting my thoughts into words for this chapter which is why it's been such a long time. This chapter and the next will probably be a bit on the short side 'cause I've decided to divide the summer arc into multiple chapters so that my updates will be faster, but I promise to do my best!**

**Sorry for the interruption, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be OK Yuki?" Yori asked for what seemed like the millionth time for the last week as they sat in the classroom, waiting for their final class for the day to begin.<p>

After weeks of anticipation from (most) of the student body (the Day Class) the summer vacation was only a few days away. 6 weeks of no school and no teachers to enjoy laying around in the sunlight, eating ice-cream and flirt to their heart's content with whomever they met overseas or on a beach somewhere that they would probably never meet again.

They still had the assigned homework for them to do, but not even that could ruin the fun that every girl and boy envisioned for the upcoming weeks.

They (the girls) would of course miss their (male) upper classmen from the Night Class, but they comforted themselves with the thought that it wouldn't be forever and that the vampires would miss them just as much (maybe Aidou, maybe).

And that was why Yori was constantly asking her best friend about her welfare.

For the last three years since Zero joined the Cross household the Chairman had decided to bring his beloved children on a family vacation to a southern island where there was summer all year long the first week of the holidays. Of course this was supposed to straighten their 'family bond', but the Chairman always seemed to forget one thing when he was planning vacation every year.

Vampires and sunlight has never been and will never be a good combination.

One would think he would have thought about that when he planned the vacation the first time, with vampires being nocturnal for a reason and all, but no luck whatsoever. Then one would assume he got the gist when Yuki fainted on the beach after the Chairman had refused her to go inside when she said she was feeling ill (she looked ill too, to the point where ZERO felt sympathetic when she whimpered whenever the sun reflected in the ocean and hit her), thinking she was trying to avoid the bonding and they had to come up with some ridiculous story when some of the other tourists had called after paramedics, but that too seemed to have leaked out of his head the year after when he once again declared that they would be going there.

It was then Yuki, with the help of Zero, came up with a plan to cut the family vacation for her as short as possible.

Yuki would be invited by Yori, who was only too happy about helping after having met Yuki on the airport after the first trip (Yuki had stayed at Yori's for a few days) and seen the state she had been in, to spend a week with her at a hotel somewhere, but the invitation was 'unfortunately' always given after the family trip was booked. Then Yuki would persuade the Chairman to letting her only spend a few days at that dreaded island instead.

But it would seem fate had it in for her as this year Yori would be spending the entire vacation away somewhere due to family matters leaving Yuki in quite a bind. She didn't blame her friend in the slightest, make no mistake, but she was dreading the upcoming week so much she felt like she was having a constant stomachache that was only getting worse by the day.

"I'll be fine Yori-chan so there is no need to worry." Yuki forced out in a cheery voice although she wasn't sure she had managed to hide her feelings all that well since her friend was giving her a rather dubious look.

"Really?" Yori asked sternly, her face matching her tone.

"Really!" Yuki answered exasperatedly, tired of being asked the annoying question. She was happy Yori was worried about her health, but Yuki wondered just how long it would take before she got the fact that no matter what there was nothing they could do about it.

"I'm just worried about you. You always look so dreadful when you return, like a walking corpse. Do you know why you become like that?" Yori asked.

'Yeah, but I can't tell you.' Yuki thought before answering,

"I just don't handle the heat very well. It feels like I'm being boiled and grilled at the same time. It's torture." She sighed painfully as she remembered the previous years.

Yori nodded in understanding as she said, "I'm still worried so don't think I'm letting you off just yet. It's still a few more days of school."

"Roger that!" Yuki saluted her friend mockingly and turned towards the front of the class where the teacher had just entered through the door.

* * *

><p>Just outside the gates of the Moon Dormitory squealing and shouting could be heard by the residents of the above mentioned dorm as they prepared themselves to face their human counterparts, some of them beginning to get seriously annoyed by the amount of noise produced by the Day Class students standing outside.<p>

As the long vacation was soon the humans had apparently decided to look at them as much as possible before their sempais were spread in the wind, some going home, others traveling and it would be a while until they would see them again.

This decision bothered many of the vampires as it was accompanied by a high volume that even reached into their dorm depriving a lot of them from their valuable beauty sleep, thus making many of them very cranky and prone to do something regrettable should their tempers leave them.

A whistle was heard piercing the never ending babble once in a while in an attempt to at least tone down the noise, but unfortunately it did not do anything to calm down the hordes of girls.

Just as the whistle sounded again the gates opened at moderate pace and revealed the beautiful Night Class to their adoring fans. Aidou, as usual, went out first to say his customary greetings making the already loud girls squealing even higher and making his classmates giving him dark looks as a result. Sensing that he was threading on thin ice the idol and poster boy quickly began making his way through the crowd of fans, his peers following his lead.

They had discretely looked at the pureblood in their ranks for some sort of signal, but Kaname's gaze had zoomed in on the tiny figure blowing the whistle the moment the gates opened and it would appear his followers would have to maneuver their way to the school building on their own today.

Over the course of the past few days Kaname had noticed Yuki growing paler and paler (albeit only slightly) each time he saw her and was worried about what could be making her that way.

There had never ever been an incident where a Pureblood had gotten sick so it had to be a psychological explanation, but what could she be dreading to make her look ill as a result? Kaname didn't know, but he was determined to find out, one way or another.

When Kaname passed by Yuki he smiled at her as usual and was greeted with a strained smile back, but that had (sadly) become rather usual as well.

Kaname was being so immersed in his own thoughts about what Yuki could be dreading and how he could help as he walked after his class mates that he almost didn't notice the chipper blonde skipping up behind him before he had let out a cheerful, but quiet, "What is it that is bothering you Kaname?~"

"Nothing you need to worry about Ichijo." Kaname answered without turning. Takuma, not bothered in the least at his best friend's rejection, looked around for a second before catching sight of a certain girl which the pureblood had been keeping an eye on for a while, whom now sported a slightly sickly look. After sending a pitying look towards his female friend Takuma walked over to Kaname's side and smiled teasingly.

"It couldn't possibly be a certain Day Class student who hasn't been looking all that well lately, could it?" He asked lightly and was delighted when he saw an annoyed glint in Kaname's eyes.

Satisfied that he had gotten under the man's skin he lowered his voice and said somberly, "Poor Yuki-chan thought. I really feel for her."

At this Kaname looked at the noble at his side and raised an eyebrow, unable to hide his curiosity. "You know what is bothering her?"

Smiling at his friend's interest Takuma answered, "I'll tell you after class. Is that okay?" Nodding once to show his consent Kaname fell silent, thinking to himself.

Understanding that he wouldn't achieve contact anymore Takuma skipped over to some other students and started chatting animatedly, leaving Kaname to his own thoughts, whatever they were.

* * *

><p>Yuki sat on the railing of the top of the school building, watching the faint light that was slowly, but surely sneaking up the horizon.<p>

She let out a sigh of content as a chilly breeze blew at the side of her head and turned her face in that direction, intending to enjoy the cool weather of the northern regions that the academy was located in for as long as she could. It was hard to worry about the impending future when the present was so serene.

"Hey, there you are stupid!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted, breaking the girl out of her relaxed state.

Turning her head sharply to look at the relaxation destroyer Yuki saw Zero standing in the doorway leading to the roof while scowling at her, clearly annoyed with her for some reason.

Seeing that he had gotten her attention the hunter motioned with his head towards the door and said shortly, "You've really got some nerve leaving me to make the roll call alone. The blood suckers have already returned to their dorm so let's go already." Before turning on his heel and stalking back out as quickly as he appeared.

Yuki, taken aback by his sudden disappearance, jumped down from the railing and darted after the guy who had decided, in the spirit of whatever kindness he possessed, to slow down slightly to allow the girl to catch up with him.

When Yuki reached Zero she fell into step with him, walking slightly behind, and let the silence shroud them like a thick blanket, not really knowing what to say to him. She never really knew what to say to him, even after four years together.

"Hey Yuki." The little vampire was startled when she heard her 'adoptive' brother break the silence and looked up at him where he hadn't turned his head, waiting for him to continue. After a few seconds of what appeared to be contemplation over what to say he continued. "I'm sure we'll figure out something about the trip. So there's no need to worry so much."

Yuki's heart fluttered and she felt a blush tint her cheeks in appreciation to Zero's words. They didn't get along as well as they could have due to their races, but it made her happy to know that he didn't hate her for WHO she was at the very least, just what she was and while it made her sad Yuki felt that he was somewhat justified in his hatred.

Yuki chose not to answer him, but she felt he knew her answer as the two of them walked out of the school building together and headed for the Chairman's place as per usual for their clean up.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat at his desk while tapping his fingers impatiently. The Night Class lessons had finished hours ago and he had been waiting equally as long for his cheery friend to make an appearance. Takuma had said he would tell him after class, but looking out the window the sun could be seen rising above the trees and one could deduct that most vampires had gone to sleep by now, thus making the pureblood rather agitated at the <em>very <em>late noble.

Just as Kaname was about to rise from his chair to draw the curtains before the window as the light was beginning to bother him (and he needed something to do), a light knock was heard from the door on the other side of the room and a sheepish voice could be heard from the other side.

"Sorry for being so late Kaname, but something came up. So please forgive me for keeping you waiting, ehehe…"

After sighing to himself out of both annoyance at the late arrival and relief at the final appearance Kaname simply answered, "Come in Ichijo."

The door opened to reveal one Takuma Ichijo who proceeded to walk cautiously over to his friend as if expecting an apoplectic Kaname to turn him into dust at any moment. Sensing no imminent danger from the man in front of him Takuma relaxed and smiled brightly.

"It's nice to see that you have finally come." Kaname commented off handedly in order to start the conversation.

"Hehe, sorry about that, but I did apologize." Ichijo defended himself. "But anyway, you wanted to know why Yuki-chan has been looking rather off color lately, right? Well. It's because summer vacation is in a few days and the Chairman has been making plans again this year. You see the Chairman always bring Yuki-chan and Kyriuu-kun on a trip to an all-summer island." Ichijo finished grimly as there was no need to elaborate.

Kaname felt like hitting his head on the desk, or better, hitting Cross' head on the desk. It was no wonder Yuki was looking ill, any vampire would look ill at the prospect of having to go to such a place. Being in such a hot place would be torture.

But instead of giving in to his urges Kaname closed his eyes and calmed himself down before speaking. "Is there anything else?"

Shaking his head Ichijo answered, "Nope, that's it."

Nodding to himself distractedly he said, "I see, then you are free to go." Saying good night Ichijo left the room and, after hearing the noble's footsteps fading, Kaname stood up from the chair and walked over to his bedroom to prepare for bed as well as to contemplate on his next course of action. Getting Yuki away from there as fast as possible was top priority, but he was unsure as to how.

Lying down on the bed a while later Kaname put his hand in his damp hair and thought to himself.

'That might work.'

* * *

><p><strong>Finished!<strong>

**School starts the 20****th**** so I don't know how fast I'll be able to update, but I promise that I'll be doing my best! But before that.**

**I got a review to the previous chapter from someone anonymous and I'd like to reply to it.**

**As for Kaname's lack of reaction to Yuki being alive I felt that he would be quite shocked at suddenly seeing his long dead 'sister' at the last place he expected and it happened so fast as well. She was there, walked past him as though he was some random guy, and was gone again. He then also got an answer from Kaien as to why she was like that.**

**As for the Kuran's well remember the 'original Kaname'? Rido killed him on a spur of the moment so why wouldn't he do the same to Yuki? The reason he let her live was just as random so no one would expect her to be alive after all the trouble he went through with to get her.**

**And then the murderous attempt thing. Right after Baby Kaname was killed Juri and Haruka had to be strong to raise Ancestor Kaname. Then they had Yuki and did their very best to protect her. When she 'died' they simply fell into despair. Their grief got the upper hand to revenge and they did their best to function in society and as a family right after the one which the family itself was centered around was gone.**

**As for stiffness in speech it was what I intended for some of the characters.**

**Kaien is his usual (or so I hope), Zero is less talkative due to turning into vampire/living with a pb, Yuki simply doesn't really feel like she belongs anywhere as she's a pb that was raised in human society with minimum knowledge of the vampire world other than what Kaien has told her, Kaname does remember his past and without Yuki he doesn't find much interest in anything. I mean why would he care to have a good relationship with the other nobles when he has no need to be on good foot with them for his later plans when there are no later plans? Juri is the one who have to plan play dates for teenagers so that Kaname won't isolate himself! As for J and H their relationship with Kaname isn't that close compared to what it used to be when Yuki was there. They lost their common interest and haven't been able to build it up again.**

**As for looking over the story I'm planning to go over it thoroughly after it's finished, but for now please bear with it.**

**See you next time!**


	15. Summer Arc: The Beauty and the Beach

**I'm back~**

**One million gazillion thanks for everyone who've continued to read this story despite my lack of updating lately. New school and new routines are hard, but I try my best so please have faith in me.**

**PS!**** Remember to take a look at the end of the chapter. I'll be having some announcements there.**

**Well, here's the next chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Yuki closed her suitcase with a sigh before sitting down on her bed next to it, looking out the window to witness the last rays of the sun while thinking.<p>

The last few days had flown by and she found herself wondering where the time had gone. Only a few short hours had gone since she had hugged Yori good bye in front of the academy gates for then to see her car drive away and realize it would be weeks until she would see her again. Leaning backwards so that she lay on her back Yuki glanced over at her suitcase and sighed again.

Now, one would think, given the last few chapters mentioning of it, that it was because of the upcoming vacation *cough* torture *cough*, but that was not the issue this time. You see, Yuki's bag was much larger than it would normally be when one packed for a tropical trip, but hers was filled with both cold and warm clothes. The reason for this (and the reason Yuki had trouble not to sigh every five seconds) was due to what she had come to know two days ago when the Chairman had summoned her to his office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It was just after coming back from patrol duty Yuki knocked on the door to Chairman Cross' office. While he might be her adoptive father (which he constantly reminded her of) he was also her headmaster (which she constantly reminded him of) so she felt that she should treat him as any other student.<em>

_After hearing a come in from the other side of the door, Yuki entered without hesitation to find her father sitting in his chair with a cheery smile on his face, something which instinctively made her want to turn around and run in the opposite direction._

_But instead of following her urge she closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk._

"_Yuki, I've got something important to tell you." The Chairman said smiling. Yuki felt her eyebrows rise in silent questioning._

"_You see," He started. "the Kurans, Kaname-kun's mother and father, called earlier and asked me if you would like to stay with them for most of this vacation. They have heard about you from their son and we all think it would be a good opportunity for you to get more acquainted with the vampire society."_

_Yuki stood there stock-still, not capable responding. The Kurans, who had once led the entire vampire race and was still considered royalty by many nobles from what she had heard from the aristocrats, were asking for her to stay with them?_

_Yuki didn't know what to answer. How could a common girl such as her stay with people who were practically royalty? She would most likely make a fool of herself and be an embarrassment to the Chairman. Heck, most of the nobles considered her a weirdo for having been raised by a human. The last thing Yuki wanted was to be looked down upon by Kaname-san's parents as well for being so un-vampire like._

"_Yuki, are you alright?"_

_Snapping out of her dazed state with a start at the sound of her father's concerned voice Yuki scratches the side of her head embarrassedly and answered, "Yeah, it was just a pretty big surprise, that's all." before lowering her gaze and continuing._

"_I don't really know what to answer. Could I have some time thinking about it?"_

"_Weeell," The Chairman says sheepishly. "I've kinda already said yes on your behalf. Please don't kill me!" He shouts out the last sentence while covering his face with his arms._

_Yuki stands completely still staring at him while the message sinks in._

"_WHAT?!" She screams back furiously, ramming her right foot hard into the ground and Kaien heard the windows behind him making dangerous vibrating sounds. How could that, that moronic, stupid, vampire hunting, pathetic excuse of a father do something like that?! And without her consent on top of it!_

"_Juri Kuran is an old friend of mine you see," The Chairman said from beneath his arms, trying to plead for mercy. "so I'm sure you'll have a good time getting to know them better. Hadn't there been a certain situation going on, I would've actually introduced you ages ago."_

_Yuki, who was still steaming, didn't hear his attempt at calming her down as she turned on her heel and marched out of his office, slamming the door behind her so hard in her rage that the hinges loosened a bit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback end<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ever since Yuki had been extremely cross towards her adopted father, to the point where she didn't respond to anything he said to her. He had told her during dinner the day after in an attempt at making her happy with him again, that she would have to cut the family trip short, just three days, but even that didn't help lightening the dark mood between the household.<p>

'Zero.' Yuki thought depressed. If one thought that she had taken her vacation plans bad it was nothing compared to Zero. The silver haired hunter had taken it as a betrayal of highest level and even though Yuki tried to explain to him that she hadn't even had a say in the matter he wouldn't listen.

So now he was avoiding her whenever possible, refusing to even look at her and whenever he did it was always accompanied with a look of contempt. In the start Yuki had gotten angry with him for his irrational anger. It wasn't even her fault! But her anger had dissipated quickly, only to leave behind a feeling of helplessness. Their relationship now seemed to have returned to what it used to be when they had first met and she could only hope he would cool down at the end of the summer.

"Yuki, are you ready to go?" The Chairman's voice came from outside where their ride to the airport had just arrived.

"I'm coming!" The brunette called back as she heaved her luggage down from her bed and dragged it outside where the Chairman and Zero were already stowing their belongings into the cab.

As Yuki felt the sun fade away she was extremely glad the Chairman had chosen for them to take a late plane instead of one during the day. The sun had been very sharp lately and while Yuki was used to its harsh glare, she wasn't immune to it and had been forced to wear a big hat that covered her eyes in the middle of the day, making her feel slightly ridiculous.

By the time Yuki had put on her seatbelt Zero had seated himself on the passenger side at the front of the car and the Chairman was sitting next the door opposite of her, which suited her just fine. The thump that went through the car signaled that the driver had closed the baggage door and a moment later he seated himself in the driver's seat and they were off.

* * *

><p>The sun had almost risen when the Cross household checked into their hotel. The hotel they were staying at was quite large compared to the Chairman's usual standard, but was still nice and cozy with its white walls, green potted plants and the beach right outside the door. It also had both room service for those who desired that and an internal telephone for calling other rooms, which was a good thing.<p>

They were given room nr. 103 and 104 on the second floor for Zero and the Chairman and nr. 367 on the fourth floor for Yuki. While such distance would have usually bothered the Chairman he knew that she wouldn't be staying long and it might do them all some good to be separated.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay at our hotel." The receptionist said with a bow as the trio left the reception and headed over to the elevator. It was already quite full with other tourists, some of them had been on the same plane as them, but with a little squirming everyone managed to get in.

It appeared that most of them were going off on the second floor to Yuki's relief. As they filed out into the corridor the Chairman shouted at her over the chatter, "We'll meet in the reception at 12!" before being dragged with the stream. Yuki just nodded before the elevator doors closed and moved up.

Finally stopping at her floor the girl drags her suitcase out of the elevator and looks around, deciding which direction to go in.

Five minutes later and lots of passed corridors Yuki opens the door to her room. It was, as hotel rooms usually were, sparsely furnitured, but still nice with its white walls, deep blue floor and matching blue curtains. There was a sofa next to the window with a coffee table and her bed looked soft enough where it stood in the shadow where the sun didn't reach. There was even an air conditioner. Perfect.

Dropping her suitcase next to her bed Yuki headed over to the door where she could only assume the bathroom was to wash her face before laying down for a nap as there were a few hours before the Chairman expected her.

A few minutes later Yuki slipped into her bed and closed her eyes. She would value the time she had before going out into the sun she could feel rising the temperature even now. At the very least she would only have to be here for a few days.

* * *

><p>Her skin was on fire!<p>

What, what possessed that idiotic Chairman to bring two vampires to a summer island during _summer_ again?!

Yuki's breath came in short pants as she sat under the large umbrella she had rented back at the hotel. She was currently wearing a huge sunhat and dark sunglasses along with her pink bikini, but what she desired was to put on a sweater and pants to block her sensitive skin from the suns harsh glare and go back to her room and sleep until dark.

But alas, her adopted after was in another opinion as he tried to coax her over to the water.

"But Yu~ki, you're only staying here for a few days. Please come out here and play with your daddy!" He sniffed, trying to appeal to her conscience and failing.

"I re-*pant* refuse to go o-*pant* out there and nothing you *pant* say is going to change my mind *pant*." At the end Yuki grabbed the water bottle from the cooler next to her and took a grateful gulp of water, feeling her cooling down slightly.

Giving up on his daughter for now the Chairman walked over to Zero, who had set up an umbrella similarly to her just a few meters from her, and continued harassing the poor boy.

Yuki felt sorry for him, but there was no way she was moving from her piece of shadow now that the sun was on its worst.

About ten meters away from her the brunette heard a few guys whistling at her and she glanced over at them to see them looking and talking about her rather exposed body in a way that wasn't appreciated by today's society.

"Look at that ass. What wouldn't I give to get to grab one of those." "Not the biggest tits though." "She looks like she could've been a super model. You think I've got a chance?" "No way, she's way out of your league!"

Yuki tried to tune them out after that, but she wished she could do something to cover herself up a bit more. She'd caught more than just those guys staring at her and it was making her uncomfortable.

The time at the beach went with snail's pace and slowly, but surely the sun started going down, bringing great relief to all vampires out there and after the sky started to turn a weak shade of orange the Chairman called his charges' attention.

"There won't be long before the sun goes down so why don't we head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner?" He asked.

His proposition was met with great enthusiasm and it was a delighted Yuki who entered her room a quarter later to search for some clothes and take a shower.

After settling on a white dress made of mostly ruffles that was bare on her shoulders and back and went down to mid-thigh Yuki went over to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Stripping herself of her bikini the vampire took great delight in feeling the not too warm water washing away the sweat and sand from her body. After washing herself she turned off the water and wondered briefly if she should blow dry her hair before deciding not to.

After brushing through her long locks and putting on the dress Yuki put on a pair of simple sandals along with her straw hat and grabbed the purse she had brought before heading down to meet the Chairman and Zero.

The three of them decided to check out the restaurants that the island had to offer and soon found one with tables outside that looked promising. Ordering their respective meals the small family made a bit of small talk to pass the time. Neither Yuki nor Zero had forgotten about their anger and that made the waiting awkward as Yuki was mostly ignoring the Chairman and Zero was completely ignoring _both_ Yuki and the Chairman so there were a few mental sighs of relief when their meals came and they had an excuse not to talk.

During dinner Yuki watched the surrounding people, both those who had opted for eating at the restaurant and those who walked by. It was quite a calming sight to watch people have fun with friends or family, not worrying about work or school (which reminded her that she hadn't done the assigned homework), but enjoying the time of peace. Yuki sighed contently and let a small smile grace her face, not noticing how many was watching her in her state of bliss.

To the surrounding people who didn't know of the existence of vampires the young woman with the two men looked like an angel, what with her pale skin and pretty smile that many men, single or otherwise, would dream of being directed at them that night.

After finishing their dinner Yuki and the Chairman ordered desserts for themselves after Zero claimed he didn't want any before leaving the table to go back to the hotel. While the Chairman tried to bring him back, saying that the town got dangerous for loners at night, Yuki stopped him.

"Zero is more capable of taking care of himself than your average human so let him be. I think he wishes to be alone." She said and the eccentric man just sighed and mumbled something along the lines 'it's a family vacation' as their ice-creams were served.

After their bowls were practically licked clean the Chairman asked for the bill and Yuki stood up to leave as the waiter came back with it. As the father and daughter left the establishment Yuki hoped to get back to fast.

As it was getting rather late people who had been hitting the bars along the beach was getting rather drunk and it was just their luck to have one of them bump into Zero. She loved the guy, but he lost his temper way to fast and in just the right situation someone would get hurt.

Entering through the doors they were greeted by the night shift and headed over to the elevator. As it stopped on the second floor the Chairman walked out and was rather surprised to find Yuki following after.

Getting the unasked question Yuki answered honestly, "I wanted to say good night to the two of you."

"Yuki, you make your father so happy!" He cried out and tried to hug her, but she stepped back fast enough and the Chairman met the floor with a painful sounding thump.

"So, where are your rooms?" Yuki questioned out loud as she continued down the hallway. The chairman let out a sad sigh at being ignored like that and got his face from the floor before following her.

"It's in the corridor to the left." He said as his daughter met a crossroad and she nodded before heading in that direction. From there on she felt Zero's presence and headed to the room on the right side that was almost in the middle of the hallway.

Hesitating slightly Yuki knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds went by without any sounds from within the room and the Chairman caught up with her before the rustling of someone moving was heard and a soft click came as the door opened.

"What do you two want?" Zero asked agitatedly as he came into sight. His hair and clothes was disheveled, most likely from lying on the bed, so Yuki got to the point.

"I wanted to wish you a good night. So have a good night Zero, sweet dreams." She said gently as she gave him a kind smile before turning to the Chairman, "Good night Chairman Cross." before walking back towards the elevator.

If she had turned to look at her family she would have seen the Chairman's cheeks streaming with tears at her refusal to call him father and a rather sad looking Zero.

But she didn't and went back to her room without meeting a soul on the way. She stripped herself of her shoes, hat and dress before heading over to her suitcase to find the nightdress she had picked for the occasion. It was made of a thin material which made it ideal for the climate on the island.

After taking it on she headed over to the bathroom to fill a glass with water for then to return to her bag, grabbing a blood tablet before dropping it into the water. She watched as the tablet disappeared and the water was colored a light red before starting to drink.

After she had finished the glass Yuki walked over to her bed and lay down underneath the covers, letting her thoughts drift to the hunter two floors below her.

'Zero most likely went back due to the thirst.' She mused as she felt herself getting sleepy. 'I hope he's okay.' was her last thought as she drifter to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Doone!<strong>

**Well, here are the announcements:**

**I've been thinking about moving this story to Yuki/Kaname, but am uncertain. So I'll put up a poll on my site to see what people think.**

**Next is that I've been thinking about getting a beta for this story in the hopes of making it better as English isn't my first language, so if anyone have any suggestions as to any betas I might contact that would be great!**

**See you in two months or so!**

**KF**


	16. Summer Arc: The Heroine of Justice!

**Hi, I'm back (again)! Thanks to everyone who've reviewed or just read this fic. You're the best!**

**The last chapter was pretty dull and slow (I admit it), but I've given this some spice up so I hope you'll enjoy reading some a** get kicked!**

* * *

><p>"Why?" Muttered Yuki darkly, scowling at just about everything in sight from behind her sunglasses.<p>

She, Yuki Cross, had been woken at six that morning by a never ending pounding on her door and the irritatingly cheery voice of the Chairman. The maniac outside her door had decided that the best way of having a fresh start of the day was to wake up agonizingly early. Not for the first time Yuki wondered about the possibility that Kaien Cross was secretly a sadist who enjoyed watching people suffer under the pretense of caring.

'It's probably why he became a teacher.' Yuki thought bitterly as she curled even tighter into a ball on her beach towel.

She had tried to ignore him and go back to sleep, she was a teenager and it was vacation, but the pounding didn't stop and she was beginning to feel a pounding in her head as well so with a loud groan she had thrown of her covers and stalked over to the bathroom to clean herself as she had shouted, "I AM UP SO STOP TRYING TO WAKE UP THE DEAD!"

Having put on a bathing suit this time Yuki put on a pair of shorts for breakfast as the Chairman went down to harass Zero. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered whatever or not the Chairman would survive the endeavor if Zero was in a bad mood.

And now she was here on the beach _again_, in the stifling heat and painful sun only earlier than she had the day before. Didn't the moron who tried to make her call him father know that the sun was _stronger_ during this time of day even if it was a little cooler?

To make it worse he hadn't managed to get Zero out of his room. The fist-shaped bruise on his face was a testament to his failure.

Looking over at the crystal clear sea water Yuki felt the urge to just jump into it and let it coolness soothe her skin.

But even she knew that was a bad idea, what with her having to leave her sunglasses on her towel for then to walk back and forth between the water, not to mention having to come up for air. No, doing that would definitely go under the description of one of her worse ideas.

So Yuki closed her eyes and put her forehead on her knees and tried to relax even though all the voices were a bit distracting, always making her awareness on high alert.

Still, she managed to relax somewhat and was thus surprised when a certain vampire/vampire hunter put down a towel next to hers and sat down under the shade of her umbrella with her.

Raising her eyebrow at him he grumbled, "All the umbrellas were already rented out and the cleaning crew couldn't do their job with me there."

Yuki nodded her head sympathetically, but didn't say anything else, settling for an uncomfortable silence between them. Not knowing what to say to him or if he wanted her to say anything at all Yuki began swirling a strand of her hair around her finger, around and around and around…

As a mean to make time go away Yuki looked around the beach for her foster father who had, the last time she checked (to glare at him of course), been busy building a sand castle that look as if it was supposed to look like the Academy, if one cocked their head to the side, squinted and was having a sunstroke.

But right now she couldn't see him, not by his demented fortress, not in the water and not on the actual beach.

"Where could he be?" Yuki muttered to herself, scanning every inch of sand as far as her sight would allow her.

"Hey, Yuki." Yuki's head snapped up at the sound of Zero's voice and she turned towards him. Zero wasn't looking at her, but he continued.

"So… You're going over to the Kurans tomorrow." He didn't ask it as a question, but as a statement, a fact.

"Yeah, it appears I am." She said softly, almost to herself as she turned her gaze to the water as well. Zero didn't say anymore, but for some reason her statement seemed to have lifted some of the heavy atmosphere that had been between them since it had become known to the both of them. Yuki didn't know why, but didn't particularly care either as long as he wouldn't be angry with her anymore.

So they sat there in, a now comfortable, silence, listening to the splashing of water and, the cries of the seagulls and the constant chatter of the humans surrounding them.

She didn't know how long they just sat there doing nothing before the face of a certain blond suddenly showed up, smiling a ridiculous toothy grin worthy of a toddler to them.

"Aw, my cute children are making up. I knew you couldn't stay mad forever." He said loudly, drawing the attention of the people closest to them. Feeling the anger radiating from Zero, not that she wasn't annoyed herself, Yuki quickly came up with a distraction.

"Where have you been? I looked for you, but didn't see you anywhere." She asked. The Chairman suddenly began laughing sheepishly and Yuki got a feeling that she wouldn't like his answer. And surely enough…

"Weeell, you see, it was so hot outside that I decided to go inside for a while to cool down." He said.

There were a few seconds of silence before…

"WHAT!" Yuki and Zero bellowed in unison, rage dominating their features.

"Well," The Chairman said, backing away from his angry teenage charges. "if I'd allowed you to go inside you would have just stayed there and that would have been boring, considering this is a time for family."

The vampires were not impressed. Zero growled before standing up and, sweeping up his towel, started walking back to the hotel.

Yuki stood up as well and packed up her belongings before trailing after Zero, leaving the Chairman back at the beach he had just arrived at, tears streaming down his face.

Yuki headed back to her hotel room, fuming silently at the Chairman. He had left them there to roast like a barbeque! Stupid, stupid, stupid Kaien Cross!

Having reached her room Yuki locked up her door and jumped into her bed the moment she was in.

Hmm, the pillow had never felt so well~, and it was only midday meaning a few hours of sleep until dinner!

Not bothering to put on even her covers Yuki fell into a deep slumber, relishing in the fact that she was getting to act as a proper vampire for once to herself.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Yuki moaned in her sleep before waking up. She had had a really strange dream involving the Chairman getting chased by a shark that in turn was being ordered by Zero, who was sitting in the lifeguard's chair. Shaking her head at her wild imagination she opened her eyes tiredly and blinked a few times as she looked out the window and noticed the sun was much lower now than it had been when she had fallen asleep.<p>

Turning her head to look over at the clock she saw that it was beginning to get late and so with a yawn Yuki stretched her body as far as it could go before falling back in the bed. She than sat up from the position she had been laying in and headed over to the bathroom to relieve herself and to take a shower so that she would be at least a bit presentable for dinner.

About half an hour later Yuki walked out of the bathroom, having blow-dried her hair and wrapped her towel around her. She picked a simple top and a dark skirt with a pair of trainers to wear for the evening and threw on a thin cardigan on top, as it had been a bit chillier than she had expected, proceeded to drown a blood tablet, and headed down to the lobby.

The three of them went a bit farther this time in their search for food, passing various artists entertaining both the few locals and the tourists along the main road with breathing fire and showing of different exotic animals.

After having a look around at the shows, at the Chairman's continued insistence, they found a nice sea food restaurant with a bar located a bit closer to the less prestigious parts of the island's small town.

The food tasted delicious to them all as they ate, all three, even Zero to an extent, enjoying themselves fully as they ate from the buffet the restaurant offered. After their forth helpings each though they, even Zero, ordered a dessert each and sat down to enjoy it.

That was, until the sound of raising voices caught Yuki's ears and she found herself curiously looking over at the bar to see two young men getting into what seemed like a fight. She could smell that they had been affected by the alcohol they had consumed although from all the bottles next to them and their slightly drunken speech, it wasn't a hard conclution to come to.

Yuki didn't think much about it and turned back to her parfait, expecting the staff to break up the fight as it was bothering the other customers as well.

However, her calm demeanor didn't last long when the sound of glass breaking rung through her ears and the smell of blood assaulted her senses. She placed a hand over her nose in reaction to it and looked quickly over at Zero, noticing the Chairman doing the same.

He sat there with his hand covering his nose as well, but he trembled slightly as he tried to ward of the bouts of blood lust that came over him at the smell.

Suddenly the silver haired hunter stood up, his chair crashing to the floor as Zero ran out of the restaurant. Yuki rose from her chair as well and moved to the door to follow after him. If Zero hurt someone…

As she walked out to the street she looked around her to see if she could spot her friend, but after a few seconds of fruitless search she started running away from the main tourist spots and into the less lightened places where less people were.

After running into a side road that seemed to lead to the slum area, Yuki stopped up and felt for Zero's presence. She could feel it and that he had stopped running, but as it was a faint she couldn't pinpoint its exact location. She could only estimate that he was somewhere up ahead. The pureblood in disguise broke into a run again as she passed by a few more side roads leading in different directions, but she ignored them as she felt his energy getting stronger the closer she got to him.

Finally Yuki sensed Zero was close by and started walking normally, her senses trained onto him, trying to find his exact position. Coming to a cross road the vampire stopped up for a moment before taking to the right, following the smell of Zero that faintly emitted from that direction.

Walking a bit farther she began making out his form slumped over at the side of the wall, but she couldn't feel anything different than usual from him, meaning that his fit from earlier had passed.

"Zero!" Yuki called out softly as to not startle him. She saw his head turn slightly at the sound of her voice and she smiled softly at him. As she reached him, she bent down and stroked his hair, trying to soothe him.

"Are you alright? You just ran away all of a sudden." The brunette asked gently.

"I'm okay." He answered as he closed his eyes. Yuki smiled relieved.

"I'm gla-"

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A rough voice sounded through the alley, making both Yuki and Zero freeze, their senses on high alert, and they looked towards the sound of the voice.

In the far end opposite of where Yuki had entered stood a tall man with a bat, surrounded by other, younger guys, although from the look of it, the one who'd spoken was the leader. He was dirty, they all were, and wearing a sweaty undershirt and a pair of baggy pants. He had an arrogant air about him, like he had done this before if the lazy swinging of the bat was any indication.

"So what are little kiddies like you doing all out here so late? This isn't the place for snotty rich kids." The people around him laughed at his statement, eager to see where this was going.

Yuki rose slowly from her position on the ground and turned towards their accosters. She had left her purse back at the restaurant so she couldn't call the police or the Chairman for help, but knew that even if she could she wouldn't have.

She could feel it rolling of him, what he had done this before to people who had been unlucky enough to get lost. The people around him where nothing more than a support group that became aroused at seeing people getting beat up, making them feel invincible, yet doing nothing at all.

Yuki walked slowly towards them, her every move calculated and ready, when her face was caught in the light of the moon and illuminated. The leader's eyes opened wide at the sight of her beautiful face and he gave a predatory smile as his eyes raked her body, making her feel defiled and dirty.

"It seems the little beauty thinks she can stand up to us. Why don't we show her what happens to girls who meet us and think they can stand up with their chin held high after that?" He asked making his followers eyes gleam and them licking their lips in anticipation.

Yuki didn't deter in her silent walk and the leader twitched in annoyance. Usually the girls were begging messes by now, pleading for them not to do it, but this girl didn't even seem fazed that she was about to get raped.

He moved forwards while raising his bat to hit her when it suddenly exploded, its splinters embedding themselves in his arm and he cried out in pain, which got even worse when a kick hit him square between the legs and he doubled over, darkness coming over him as a sharp blow hit him in the head.

The rest watched in horror as one little girl took down their leader and sole fighter of their band of thugs. They had all been surprised when the bat blew up thus not noticing Yuki's eyes glowing red for a brief moment.

Uncertain what to do then a member ran over to her, trying to catch her off guard, the rest following after.

Yuki caught his fist, which had been trying to hit her in the face, and drove her elbow into his chest, riding his lungs of air and making him faint out of lack of it.

It went this was as more thugs tried to harm her and she punched, kicked or threw them, making each and every one of them loose consciousness before two minutes had passed.

As the last one fainted after a particularly hard kick to the head Yuki stood in the middle of what looked like a gang fight, not a fight between a dozen men and one teenage girl, but then again, Yuki didn't fit into the category 'normal'.

Turning her back on her handiwork she walked over to where Zero was slowly recovering his strength and offered her hand to him.

He ignored it and rose on his own before beginning to walk back the way they came from, Yuki starting to follow after when Zero spoke.

"Good work. Vampire."

Yuki felt a blush color her cheeks.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Yuki sleeping in for once.<p>

After the duo had returned to the hotel and consoled a hysteric Chairman that they were fine and had only encountered some minor problems, nothing like a group of bandits or something, they had returned to their rooms with the permission to rest for as long as they wanted and that they didn't have to go to the beach the next day. Yahoo!

And as such it was a well-rested Yuki who awoke by herself as it was nearing midday the day after. After showering and dressing in a casual summer dress Yuki headed down to see if she would catch the Chairman or Zero in the lobby, although she doubted it.

That was why she was surprised to see them both there as she exited the elevator. They were sitting over at the sofas by the TV, Zero looking more sour than usual and the Chairman more serious than she believed she had ever seen him before.

"What's up?" Yuki asked as she neared them, wondering what could be causing their moods. The Chairman didn't answer her, but pointed at the TV who was showing a continuation of the local news from this morning.

"-eported some ruckus near her home around midnight last night and it was with great surprise the local police arrived to find the gang of criminals that have been terrorizing the island for the last two years, yet always eluded capture all knocked out. They were immediately taken into custody and sent to the main land for interrogation of who their assailants were. The police had theorized about the possibility of a rival gang, but it has been revealed by some of the members that it was a pretty girl along with a boy who'd 'taken them down'. Who would've thought that? The police have no further leads as to this girl is so all we inhabitants of this island can do is thank our heroine of justice. Now for the next case…"

Yuki felt herself shudder as she turned to look at her adopted father.

"Minor problems, huh?"

Yuki laughed sheepishly, knowing that she was in deep trouble.

* * *

><p>Yuki closed her suitcase again with a sigh.<p>

It was soon evening and the boat that would take her to the biggest island which had the only airport around was expected to come soon.

The Chairman had spent a _very _long time lecturing her and Zero on the importance of telling him when serious things like this happen and she had felt extremely ashamed of herself at the end of it.

Standing up and walking into the bathroom to have a last look at herself to ensure that she was presentable Yuki looked peered skeptically into the mirror.

She was wearing a crisp white shirt with the top button undone and a simple, black skirt, similar to her uniform one, with dark blue stockings and a pair of black, medium high heels with a strap over them. She had also tied a lavender ribbon into a loose bow around her neck where you usually tied you tie. She had a dark blue sweater in the handbag to put on should it be colder than anticipated at the Kurans'.

Swinging her bag over her shoulder and taking her suitcase in one hand she walked out of her room and locked the door before heading over to the elevator. When she arrived at the lobby Yuki headed over to the reception and handed in her key before turning to the Chairman who'd escort her to the boat. The atmosphere was a bit tense after the talking to and Zero hadn't come down to say good bye, but she hadn't expected him to either.

So as she walked out of the hotel and down the path to the docs Yuki wondered how the next few weeks would be.

* * *

><p>Kaname stood in the doorway to one of the mansion's guestrooms while shaking his head at what had been happening in the last few days.<p>

After he had suggested to his parents that they could invite Yuki over for the vacation his mother had immediately called Cross asking for her to stay with them and after receiving a yes, had gone to great lengths to clean the mansion from top to bottom so thoroughly he doubted it had ever been so clean since the day of its creation. The first thing he was told when he arrived wasn't 'welcome home' or 'we've missed you'; it was 'clean your room or you'll regret the day you were born'.

Kaname wondered how Yuki would take the fact that their parents had gone through so much trouble to show their home in the best possible light to her. As he felt it was in a state that it appeared no one was living there, he doubted that she, who wasn't used to people being extra extravagant for her sake, would appreciate it any more than he did.

That thought made him smile slightly. Juri and Haruka was doing their uttermost to give Yuki a proper welcome, but he feared that it would scare her and when he'd voiced that opinion he had been shoed away. They were far too overeager. At the very least they understood that it would be best for him to pick her up by himself.

With that he went downstairs and picked up his coat before heading towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand done!<strong>

**Two chapters in the span of two weeks are rather good what with the writer's block I've been having.**

**At the very least the plot is moving forwards now.**

**I'll wait for the next chapter before changing the character thingy.**

**Ah, well~ See you next time!**


	17. Summer Arc: A First Meeting, A Reunion

**I'm back!**

**As per the poll and my personal opinion, I will proceed to put this fic into the Kana/Yu-category.**

**Hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Yuki looked out of the window, the skies moving fast yet slow outside, or at least that's what it looked like. The sun was beginning to peek up in the horizon and while it was a beautiful sight, her eyes were beginning to burn due to the strong exposure to its faint yet strong rays.<p>

Yuki shut the hatch to the airplane window and leaned back her seat, intending to rest a little before they arrived, but her plans came to an immediate halt as the speakers sounded.

"We will begin our descent shortly, please straighten your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Yuki groaned softly at the message, but did as instructed, albeit reluctantly. Hearing the click sound that told her she had gotten it right, Yuki looked around herself, expecting to hear the same sound, for then to remember that she wouldn't as there was no one else except her in the first class division.

One can imagine Yuki's surprise when she arrived at the airport to check in her baggage and was told her ticket was first class. It had been ordered for her by the Kurans and she had felt quite out of her comfort zone as she was shown to the first class check-in and the private lounge.

"Everyone was staring." She murmured to herself as one of the attendants came to pick up the reminder of her meal. She must have looked like an idiot, not having noticed that she had been given such a high ranking seat.

'Well, it could have been worse.' Yuki thought wryly to herself as she felt the plane beginning to tip forwards.

Half an hour later the plane finally touched down and opened its doors, allowing the passengers to file out. The attendants bowed to her as Yuki walked out of the aircraft and over to the passenger walkway, heading for the baggage claim area. After re-claiming her suitcase Yuki looked around for a bit before heading over to the airport terminal.

As it was early in the morning not many people were at the terminal so Yuki closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet beauty of the big building with the sun shining faintly from the glass roof and the lone human heading towards the transportation area.

"Yuki."

Yuki's eyes snapped up at the sound of the voice that had become so familiar over the weeks and turned her head so fast towards him that she almost got a whiplash.

There, dressed in a dark coat and a gentle smile playing on his lips, was Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname-sempai, what are you doing here?" Yuki said in surprise. He was one of the last people she had expected to see there, but now that she thought about it such a thought was really stupid as Kaname walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"I came to pick you up. Does it displease you?" He asked as he pecked the backside before letting it go.

"No, no, I'm glad to see someone I know!" Yuki waved her dainty hands wildly in denial as she cheeks flushed from embarrassment after his kiss.

'Ack, why am I getting so worked up over this?' She chided herself internally. Kaname smiled a bit wider at her reaction (not that Yuki saw this) and took the suitcase out of her grasp.

"K-Kaname-sempai! I can take it by myself you know!" Yuki stuttered out, trying to reclaim it, but Kaname moved it out of her reach and started for the entrance.

"The car is this way." He said nonchalantly as he turned his head back to look at her before continuing, leaving Yuki pouting at him before sticking out her tongue, despite knowing it was petty and childish, before following him.

It wasn't very bright outside yet, not like it had been on the plane and it made following Kaname much more pleasant. He was walking towards an expensive, black car (that could almost be considered a limo) with tinted windows in a leisurely pace and Yuki was sure, what with his long legs (not that she had been staring of course), he was doing it for her, something she appreciated.

The driver, a common level vampire it seemed, exited the car as they approached and offered to take the suitcase, which Kaname accepted before opening the passenger door for them.

As they went in Yuki looked around at the interior of the car, which was made from mostly beige leather. It was seats on both sides of the car, but they both sat down next to each other, something that made Yuki's cheeks redden again and Kaname smile slightly.

The car moved steadily as it left the airport, towards wherever they were going and a silence settled between them, like it wanted to be broken, but wasn't sure how.

Yuki twirled a strand of her hair around her finger as she contemplated on what to say. Everything she thought of sounded too casual, but she just couldn't think of anything.

Unbeknownst to her Kaname's train of thoughts was about the same as hers, but he kept being distracted as he watched her in the corner of his eye. She really was too cute when she was frowning like that, her lower lip sticking slightly out as though she wanted to pout. She was obviously trying to be stone faced, but wasn't very good at it.

The silence was then broken as Yuki placed a hand over her mouth and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Kaname asked concernedly as he placed his hand on her upper arm, sending shivers up her arm at his touch. Yuki hid her face with her bangs so that he hopefully didn't see her reaction to his slightly intimate action and, trying to keep her voice even, answered.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it Kaname-sempai." Yuki said, wishing that he would remove his hand, not because it was uncomfortable, but because she found herself enjoying it more than she should. However, it would appear some divine entity was out to get her as Kaname leaned towards her.

"You really do look exhausted; perhaps you should lie down to sleep until we arrive." He tried to persuade her, but she shook her head.

"It's rude for a guest to just go to sleep like that, especially when you are in the host's company." Yuki answered intently.

"I don't mind at all, besides, I'm sure you'll need your strength for when we arrive so just lay down for a nap and I'll wake you up before we arrive." At this she finally looked up and into his eyes to search for some indication that he wasn't being serious. Finding none Yuki relented and walked over to the opposite seat and lied down before closing her eyes, already feeling the haze of sleep clouding her mind.

"By the way Kaname-sempai," She started, although her voice was heavy with sleep. "what is it that I'll be needing my strength for?"

The last thing she heard before falling asleep was the far way voice of Kaname answering, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>The sun stood high in the sky as the car containing the two purebloods drove up the path from the town leading towards the great mansion that was situated at the end.<p>

Kaname pulled the curtain back over the car window and looked over at the ethereal beauty sleeping on the car seat opposite of him. It had been a long time since he had seen her so peaceful, her face serene in her sleep, a small smile tugging on her lips, bringing s small smile on his lips as well.

Kaname was loath to wake her when she was relaxing so much, but he had promised to wake her before they arrived and he didn't want her to be mad at him.

Leaning over he raised his hand to shake her shoulder, but found it levitating towards her cheek instead, wanting to feel its softness. His fingertips were only a centimeter away from the soft skin now, but he reeled himself in hand dropped it, accidentally brushing against the hair covering her neck.

It was only for a moment, but as his thoughts drifted towards her pale neck or rather, what was underneath, he felt a flash of pain sear through his throat and he leaned back to get a little distance between them in order to compose himself.

He had been thirsting after her blood for so long the pain of being able to smell it, but not partaking in it was almost overwhelming. Still, he had far too many years of experiencing the cruelty of a vampire's thirst to let it get the better of him.

Putting his hand softly, yet firmly on Yuki's shoulder he gently shook it a few times before she started stirring. He leaned back and watched adoringly as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up and yawning into her hand.

"Did you sleep well?" Kaname asked after she had finished stretching.

Yuki looked over at him before smiling, a healthy flush in her cheeks. "Yeah, thank you for letting me take a nap, I really needed it."

As silence reigned between them a thought suddenly struck her.

"Heey, Kaname-sempai." Yuki said slowly, beginning to feel nervous. "Since you woke me up, does that mean we're soon there?"

"Yes." Kaname confirmed and, understanding where this was going, smiled kindly at her. "You needn't worry Yuki, my parents are kind people. I'm sure they'll like you right away." Seeing that he was trying to comfort her, she smiled in return, touched by his concern.

Yuki startled slightly as the car came to an abrupt stop and then had to stop herself from letting out a small whimper when their driver opened the door with a bow. While she was used to the sun, it didn't lessen the sting from the rays that caught her eyes by surprise.

She brought a hand up to shade her eyes as Kaname elegantly slid out of the car and then turned towards her, offering his hand. Smiling slightly at the gentlemanly gesture she accepted it and followed him.

* * *

><p>Juri was walking back and forth in the parlor on the second floor, nervously twisting her hands as her husband watched her from the bottom of the staircase.<p>

It had been a few hours since Kaname had left to pick up Yuki and they were due to arrive at any time now, hence Juri's rather frantic behavior. Haruka was doing better than his wife, but to say he too wasn't an emotional wreck inside, filled with nervousness, excitement and longing, would be a blatant lie. He was simply doing a better job at hiding it.

As a mean to keep themselves busy while waiting the couple had double checked that everything was perfect, to hell with Kaname's opinion on this one, especially the guestroom that Yuki would be occupying during her stay. They had ensured that the bed sheets where impeccable, that there were only the best, softest towels waiting for her at the bathroom and that everything that she might desire of bathing salts and soaps where there waiting for their little girl.

Finally ensuring that there would be newly made rose tea and cookies waiting for them when they arrived, the two parents could only wait for their estranged daughter and good-as-son to come home.

Haruka was just about to head over to calm his wife, saying that it would do no good to tire herself out before they even got there, when the unmistakable sound of a car could be heard outside.

At once Juri rushed to the closest window, peeking out from the curtains to see the car stop and driver exit to open the back door. She felt her husband sneaking an arm around her waist as Kaname exited the car and held out his hand to someone.

It was with labored breaths that they saw a dainty hand reach out to grab his and, following that hand, was a petite body with long brown hair, her upper face covered by a hand to block her eyes from the sun, but, if one looked very closely, you could see a gentle smile gracing the soft pink lips.

"D-dear, it's Yuki, i-it's really Yuki!" Juri stuttered as she shook with emotions, her eyes starting to tear up.

"It really is." Haruka's voice might have been low, but it was impossible not to notice the feelings in those few words, the feelings associated with seeing your beloved daughter again after so long. Juri smiled as she blinked away the tears that threatened to spill and grabbed the hand that had held around her, beginning to drag her husband towards the door.

"Come on Haruka, its rude not to be there to greet a guest you invited!" She announced with an air of enthusiasm that would have been more appropriate on a child rather than a thousands of years old pureblood.

Shaking his head at his wife's antics, Haruka followed her at a more leisurely pace which, due to the fact that she still had a death grip on his wrist, caused her to having to slow down, making her scowl at him.

"I'm anxious to see Yuki too dear, but don't you think it would be a bit awkward for us all if the first thing she experienced when she enter the door is being jumped by her upper classman's mother?" He questioned gently, trying not to anger her.

Juri pouted, but got what he meant. They wanted to make a good first impression, not scare her away. But that didn't mean that she had to like it!

Exiting the hallway into the entrance hall, Juri and Haruka stopped on the top of the staircase as the entrance door opened and two figured entered.

* * *

><p>Yuki had to admit that she wouldn't be ashamed at living in this mansion. The façade of the building was gorgeous with its pale walls and the details on the windows and balcony. It was a refined taste that said elegant and classy, yet modest and not over the top. There wasn't much to speak of for any traditional garden, but it looked like the surrounding forest was part of the property as it was well taken care of with wild rosebushes littered about, complimenting the house in a natural way.<p>

As they stood before the grand French doors Yuki felt the dread rising again, but took an internal deep breath and determinately beat it back as Kaname opened it and stepped back to let her enter first.

The insides were as beautiful as the outside as the outside Yuki deducted while going further inside as she looked around the big room, Kaname closing the door behind them. There were intricate panels on the walls, beautiful chandeliers that gave the room a more 'living' feel due to the fact that the curtains were drawn and a staircase covering most of the room, leading towards the upper floor. It was also very… clean. Yuki vaguely noticed this fact because of the scents. Or rather, the lack of natural scents. She could smell that there had been used strong detergents although someone had tried to cover it up, and done a good job at it too, with various air fresheners.

However, what drew her attention the most wasn't the grand staircase or the slightly blend smell. It was the two people standing on top of the staircase that gave her a hard time trying not to stare and she sincerely believed that she was failing somewhat on that.

The two were obviously Kaname's parents, due to their strong resemblance. The man was about the same height as Kaname from what she was able to deduct and had the same dark shade as his son. Their faces were very similar as well although Mr. Kuran had gentler traits.

Then there was the woman at his side. She looked so… familiar. She carried a strong resemblance to… her! Of course, Mrs. Kuran looked older than Yuki did and her hair was wild with untamable curls that would have looked unkempt on anyone else, but on her it gave the same feeling as the forest outside. A wild yet controlled and elegant mess, giving her the looks one would expect of a lady of her standing.

But Yuki could think of a logical explanation for their resemblance. Zero had spent a lot of time going on about how almost all the remaining purebloods were related to each other in order to keep their blood pure. Monsters who married their own siblings for the sake of breeding the next batch of superior blood suckers he had said. Yuki, who had been raised in the human society, found the thought of being intimate with ones siblings a bit disturbing, but when she had asked Ichijo about it he had said it was one of the most natural things in the world for purebloods and that there wasn't any physical defects in their offspring due to their blood. So she would just have to get used to it.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, this is Cross' adopted daughter Yuki." Kaname introduced her. "Yuki, this is my father Haruka and mother Juri."

Bowing in greeting Yuki didn't notice the way Juri's hand, which had been resting on the banister, was tightening considerably in an effort to not run down and embrace her child in the hug she had desired to give for so long. Both the purebloods felt tears trying to well up, but, using their millennia of experience of keeping their emotions in check, they forced them back and smiled at their first real sight of their daughter for so long.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for inviting me into your home so graciously Haruka-sama, Juri-sama." Yuki said as she bent upwards again, being greeted with the sight of the two moving down the stairs towards her and Kaname.

As the couple stopped before her Kaname's mother grasped her hand both tenderly eagerly and said with enthusiasm and something more, "It's a pleasure to have you stay with us for a few weeks Yuki..-chan. We were ever so surprised when you accepted our proposal, that Kaname kept saying that you would most likely refuse to stay here so long, but we can't express our delight that you said yes!"

'Well, she sure loves to talk' Yuki thought quietly, becoming slightly dizzy because of the words that came so rapidly out of the woman's mouth. Thankfully Haruka agreed with her and, with a smile, put a hand on his wife's shoulder, making her halt.

"Dear, we're all glad she is here, but if you keep going like this you'll frighten her." Juri pouted slightly at his words and Haruka took her hand from his wife's, kissing the back lightly before saying, "It truly is a pleasure for us all that you wanted to spend some time with us Yuki-chan. I hope we'll all enjoy it greatly." Smiling back at him Yuki replied, "I hope so as well Haruka-sama."

Seeing this as his que to interfere Kaname asked, "It's quite late so I think it would be best if we were to go to bed now, don't you think? We'll have a lot of time to talk tonight, so we should let our guest rest, don't you think Otou-sama?"

Getting the hint Haruka agreed quickly, "Yes, that would be a good idea, I'm a bit tired myself. Would you show her to the guestroom Kaname?"

Getting a nod in return, Haruka put his arm around Juri, who looked like she wanted to protest, and lightly began to shepherd her away towards one of the doors behind the staircase, "Sleep tight." He said before turning fully away and leaving the two teens alone.

Blinking a few times in response to the sudden departure, Yuki was slightly startled when Kaname's hand descended on her shoulder, making her turn to him in question.

"Shall I show you your room then?" Kaname offered. "Sure." She responded and started following Kaname as he began making his way up the stairs after picking up her luggage.

Yuki tried to pay attention to where they were going, seeing as they were walking through a _lot_ of hallways (did they really need them all?) and she didn't want to get lost.

But there was this, this _feeling_ in her chest as she walked behind Kaname that was so deeply rooted, yet vague enough that she couldn't identify it. It returned each time she took a glance at the walls or the paintings or the sculptures, but it was as though something was forcing it down, like when you clench your hand around the water hose and the pressure starts building up. But it wasn't exactly uncomfortable either.

At last, or so it seemed to her, Kaname stopped in front of a door opposite of a painting detailing some sort of battle and opened it.

It was a beautiful, big room with a huge, mahogany four poster bed in front of the window, a desk made of the same material off in the corner and a dresser in front of the bed. The crème colored walls contrasted beautifully to the royal blue silk sheets that adorned the bed.

"Do you like the room?" Kaname's deep voice asked as he moved away from the doorway so that she could enter. Stepping in with Kaname on her heels, Yuki looked around once more, finding a door that most likely lead to a bathroom, and turned towards him.

"Yes," She smiled. "It's very beautiful."

"Okaa-sama will be delighted to hear that." He said as he put the suitcase in front of the dresser and pointed towards the other door.

"You might have guessed it, but that door leads to the bathroom and should you need anything my room is in the opposite hallway from here. Now, you should get some rest." Kaname concluded with a small smile as Yuki stared attentively at him. Moving to the door he turned one last time before closing it behind him.

"Sweet dreams Yuki."

Yuki stood completely still as she heard his footsteps fade away and, when they were finally gone, clasped her hands to her rapidly reddening cheeks, internally squealing at herself.

Honestly, what's wrong with her? Why did she react like that just to a simple good night?

But… the way his eyes softened and his lips formed a vague smile… made her heart race.

Groaning at the notion of falling in love with Kaname Kuran Yuki kicked of her shoes and fell down onto her back on the bed, grabbing one of the frilly edged pillows and squishing it to her chest.

She would _not_ fall for that person. Not only because of Luca's warning, but because it just wasn't _right!_ On one side they had Kaname Kuran, son of the royal Kuran family, the most prestigious and powerful pureblood families in existence, and on the other, her, an amnesiac who had been raised as a simple human girl. It just didn't even out. She felt out of place just being there, let alone being with someone of that caliber.

Originally Yuki had planned to take a shower before going to bed, but now she didn't feel like doing anything other than curling up in bed in order to get some sleep. Yuki turned to her side and stared at the curtain covered window, seeing the faint light seep through the heavy material.

All her life she had been raised to belong in the world under the sun, raised to feel the sun gently warm her skin, not burn her eyes. Yet that's how it was and nothing in the whole world could change that.

"Just where do I belong?" Yuki murmured to herself. Born to the moon, raised under the sun, an outsider to both races, she didn't fit under any category.

If she had only been raised by her blood family, things might have been different…

There was no reason for her to regret what was already passed, but didn't stop a single tear to trail down her cheek, dripping off her chin.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I thought about making it a bit longer, but I want to try to update the next chapter before 2013.<strong>

**Your views are highly appreciated, even if it's criticism! (Just no flames, I do have a limit.)**

**See you next time!**


End file.
